Missing You
by Kei Jones
Summary: The time has finally come for the Cullens to leave Forks behind and Jacob Black is going with them. Will Jacob and the pack be able to handle the separation? And will Jacob find the courage to tell Leah he loves her?
1. Missing You

Missing You

The day had finally come – Jacob Black was leaving La Push to live with his imprint, Nessie, and the Cullens. Jake stood outside the Cullens home looking at his small pack with a sad smile. Honestly, he never imagined the day would come where he would leave La Push and…might not come back…ever. Sure he had run away from La Push before years ago, that now felt like another lifetime, but there was always that 'special someone' who'd talk him into coming back.

"Gonna miss ya, man." Quil says swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulls Jake in for a massive hug. Jake returns the hug.

"It's not like I'm never coming back." Jake says chuckling lightly as he turns to hug Embry next.

"True, but we've all never been too far apart from one another for what? A week?" Embry asks stepping back.

"Trust me. Before you know it we'll be back to visit. I promise." Jake says smiling reassuringly as Seth steps up to him with a hard frown on his face.

"Wish you didn't have to leave." Seth whispers staring at the ground his fists clenched tightly at his side. Jake only nods his head and hugs Seth tightly knowing that he'll definitely miss his little fan boy.

"See ya, Seth." Jake says. Seth nods his head and turns away leaving Leah to say her good-byes. Jake looks at his Beta trying to broaden his smile but finds the lump in his throat preventing him. Over the years Leah had gotten over feelings of betrayal and resentment – she was Lee-Lee again, but not to Sam – never to Sam anymore. She stood in front of him with a small smile on her beautiful face and Jake found himself stuck gazing into her hazel eyes. He always loved her eyes and her lips. He takes in a deep breath as Leah giggles and opens her arms expecting her hug.

"I'll miss you most of all Scarecrow." Jake says pulling Leah close to him and hugging her tightly and taking in her scent.

"Hey." She snaps stepping on his foot. "What? Is that supposed to be your final jab at me?" Leah asks leaning back to look up at Jake.

"No." Jake admits after laughing to himself. "I will miss you most of all." Jake admits resting his forehead against Leah's. He feels the crack in his heart grow as he notices Leah's silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Gently he brushes them away and kisses her forehead holding her tightly. Deep down inside he doesn't want to let go of her – he never did. Leah seeming to sense exactly that quickly jumps wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Remember Dorothy. You've always had the power to go back home." Leah whispers in his ear as her lips brush against ever so slightly. He turns his head to look over at her smiling that warm, sweet smile that just melts the entire pack's heart.

"Jake! It's time to go." Bella calls as all of the Cullens come out the house. Jake nods his head as Leah gently kisses his neck and begins to slide down loosening her grasp.

"Here this is for you." Leah says holding a disc against Jake's chest. He looks down at it unable to release his hold on her yet. "Whenever you miss La Push, Billy, the pack or," Leah says keeping her gaze on the disc in her hand.

"Or you?" Jake fills in. She nods her head slowly. "Is there porn afterwards?" Leah laughs pushing Jake back away from her and he laughs too but only half-heartedly. Once the pack was hanging out in Port Angeles and were all looking at some DVDs when some guy was arrested while trying to steal some porn. Leah shook her head and asked how pathetic would a guy have to be to stoop so low as to steal porn. Quil had made the comment that if she ever got really horny she'd probably do the same thing. Everyone laughed except for Leah, of course. But what she said next stunned the entire group. 'No, why steal one when I can just make one on my own?' They were all speechless and needless to say – imprint or no imprint – they all stopped for a second and imagined Leah in a porno while Seth gagged. "So I'm leaving." Jake declares still looking at Leah. "You have to tell me your answer." Leah raises an eyebrow as Jake fans the disc.

"Jake!" Bella calls again.

"You better get going." Leah says smiling smugly. "You behave and don't give them any reason to bite you. We don't want a war on our hands over your sorry ass." Leah says slowly stepping away from Jake. Looking back Jake watches as the Cullens pile into the two cars with Nessie and Bella waiting for him both girls looking very annoyed. Turning his head back he stiffens as he watches Embry wrap his arm around Leah's waist pulling her close to him.

"Bye guys and girl." Jake says turning his back on his family, his friends, his pack. He gets into the Volvo to ride with Edward, Bella and Nessie and he rolls down his window and waves one more time at his friends. They all wave back except for Seth wishing him the best of luck.

"Sam and the others didn't come?" Bella asks sounding annoyed.

"I said bye yesterday." Jake admits leaning over to look out the window as the trees speed by. In a matter of minutes they are on the road preparing to leave Forks and La Push behind.

'Jacob look.' Nessie says placing her hand on Jake's. He snaps out of his thoughts and catches a glimpse of a black object running in the trees. As he looks he notices Sam running along side the car. Seconds later more wolves jump out of the forest and are running alongside or behind the car looking at Jake some are laughing while others look sad but all are saying good bye. He laughs softly as he notices everyone carrying their imprints on their backs as well. Jake waves at all of them and sees three more wolves joining them – Seth, Embry and Quil carrying Claire.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!" Jake leans out the window to see Leah running out the woods calling his name and waving her hands. He looks back and he sees the old Leah from his childhood. The girl who used to run after him calling out his name because she had something to tell him. He saw the girl that he loved once…and still did love. "Didn't think we'd let you have a normal going away, did ya?" Leah asks catching up with the car and easily keeping up with Edward's speeding. "Remember what I told you, Jake." Leah says with a wink and Jake reaches out his hand to take hers. She looks at it and takes his their fingers intertwining for a brief second as she lets go. He notices the others have stopped running meaning they've reached the borderline. He turns to see Leah phase into a beautiful light gray wolf and her throw her head back howling. His fists clench tightly as he listens to the howl knowing what she's saying and the others join in.

"What are they saying?" Bella asks.

"We'll miss you and this will always be your home." Jake says shutting his eyes tight fighting back the tears.

"I can stop." Edward says looking at Jake in his rearview mirror.

"Edward." Bella says shaking her head. Edward drives on as Jake sits fighting back the tears as he hears the howls slowly die down until there's only one – hers. Still telling him that she'll miss him and he can always come home. Jacob Black always promised himself he would never live his life full of regrets and right now he realized that he had failed miserably at keeping that promise. He swallows the lump in his throat as Leah's voice disappears and he thinks back on the girl he loves and the fact that he never came out and openly told her so. The girl who always brought him back home – she was that 'special someone' who made him see what was important. Wiping away the tears Jake can't help but laugh at the image of Embry and Leah together and wondering if it's because of Embry that she hasn't tried to bring him back home where he belongs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well what did you think? I'm still trying to get the next chapter for New Day out but I'm having a hard time getting it to come out right. This story idea came to me real early this morning and after getting the baby up and off to daycare just knew I had to write it down. But don't worry this isn't the end. If today isn't a day from hell for the end of the month I maybe able to update later on tonight. As usual read and review.


	2. I Hate Flying and Did I Mention? Still M

I Hate Flying and Did I Mention? Still Missing You

Stepping out the car Jacob sighs lightly as Nessie grabs a hold of his index and middle fingers squeezing them lightly. He smiles down at her and marvels at how small her hand is next to his own. Little Nessie looks about 10-years old and is still beautiful – even though she's only 4. Looking at her hand he notices how cold it feels compared to the last hand to touch his own. "Jacob? Mind helping with the luggage?" Edward asks snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

"Sure, sure." Jake answers and proceeds to help Edward with the luggage. Even though he doesn't show it – he's terrified of the plane flight up to Alaska. Bella had insisted that they fly up rather than driving or especially running. Jacob takes a couple of deep breaths to help calm his churning stomach. "It won't be so bad." Bella says smiling up at him. "If the plane goes down it's not like you wouldn't heal from it." He shuts his eyes tight at the poorly timed joke. His stomach just didn't like defying gravity – he hated roller coasters and knew he was going to hate this.

To his disappointment they all slip through security with no problem and now he sits looking at a huge plane…but Emmett says it's not that big which only makes his nerves react even worse. 'Great. Not only will I be tens of thousands of feet up in the air BUT it'll also be a tight, cramped space.' Jacob tells himself groaning he hunches over looking down at his feet. Suddenly his phone begins to ring and he reaches into his pocket shamefully wishing for an accident to send him back home. "Hello?" He answers and frowns because he already sounds nauseous.

"What? On the plane already?" Jacob sits up recognizing Leah's voice.

"Hey Lee." Jake says getting up and walking away from the Cullens. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, just checking up on ya. Figured you'd make yourself sick thinking about the plane ride." Leah says knowing her Alpha all too well.

"Yea, I have." Jake admits running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Well…I've never flown before but it can't be any different than a simple hurl-a-whirl." Leah says laughing.

"I threw up on the hurl-a-whirl." Jake states dryly but feeling his nerves calm down just listening to Leah laugh.

"Yea, but that's because that ride lasted like 5 minutes. You'll only get that queasy feeling maybe two times for about 15-seconds. Just don't think about it." Leah says encouragingly.

"How can I not?" Jake groans turning around to look at that the plane. "It's staring me right in the face."

"Well think of something else then." Leah says coldly. "Imagine it's like cliff diving in reverse. Look, Jake, I gotta go. I'll check in on ya later, okay?" Leah says as a deep voice breaks the silence of the background.

"Yea, sure." Jake says straining to find out who's there.

"Bye, Jake and don't forget to call Billy when you get there." Leah says seriously.

"Right, bye Lee." And he listens as she hangs up the phone. Flipping his phone closed Jake looks at the plane and decides to take Leah's advice. The plane wasn't too cramped and that was because they were all seating in first class and left Jake plenty of room to sit hunched over. 'Cliff diving in reverse. Cliff diving in reverse.' Jake thinks to himself over and over as he sits back in his seat, eyes shut tight and his fingers digging into the armrests.

'Look Jacob.' Nessie says trying to get Jake to look outside her window. He only shakes his head and quickly snatches away his hand to prevent her from showing her the grounds tens of thousands of miles below. His mind wanders to cliff diving with the pack – which helps a little.

"Here." Edward says nudging Jacob with a laptop. Cracking one eye open Jake looks at Edward confused. "The disc Leah gave you. Watch it." Edward says placing the laptop in Jacob's lap. Taking a deep breath he reaches down into his backpack and pulls out the disc. Turning the laptop on he places the disc in and sees a video clip open up. Quickly grabbing his headphones he plugs them in to hear Leah laughing at some joke that he's already missed.

"Anyway since you've run off to see the world with your imprint the least you can do is make sure you take lots of pictures, buy me tons of souvenirs and send me postcards from ever place you visit." Leah demands wagging her finger at the camera. Jake smiles warmly at the image of the girl he left behind before him as she travels all over La Push catching videos of family, friends and neighbors wishing Jake the best of luck and hopes/prayers that they will see him soon. There's a quiet video of the ocean and Jake can imagine himself sitting there with Leah just enjoying the smell of the saltwater, feeling the cool breeze on his face and the sand in between his toes. "And send me a bottle of black sand." Leah voice adds off screen. They move onto the Council hall and inside are Old Quil and Mason both are cleaning up and Leah talks them into saying something – they wish him well and mention allowing Sam to be the new chief. "Stupid old men." Leah grumbles angrily. Jake laughs to himself because in her anger she seems to have forgotten the video camera is still on but at least it's a great shot of her legs – he didn't know she was wearing shorts. The video is surprisingly long about 3 ½ hours of video clips of practically everyone and everything he knows and loves.

'Jacob?' Nessie calls placing a cautious hand on Jacob's. Jake pulls out the headphones and looks at Nessie expectantly. 'We've landed.' Nessie says and to Jake's surprise it's true – the entire flight was over and he hadn't even noticed.

"So that's your home." Leah says catching Jake's attention again. "So go off and see the world. Live it up, drink and eat everything you can get your hands on and most importantly…remember there's always someone here who'll never forget you." Leah says quietly smiling into the camera her eyes full of tears.

"Jake, lets go." Bella snaps poking Jake roughly in the shoulder. Rolling his eyes he stuffs the laptop in his backpack and takes Nessie's hand as they vacate the plane. Jacob Black, a 20-year old boy, wolf and chief, looks around taking in the beauty of Alaska. Jake did as he was told by Leah and called Billy first thing once he was settled and promised he'd call once a week.

The days seemed to drag on especially since the sun didn't set. Jake couldn't understand what the appeal of Alaska was since the sun never set – but then again only two of the family members actually needed sleep and the older Nessie got, the less sleep she needed. Running around, playing and hunting with Nessie helped wile away the hours but Jake found it harder and harder to remain focus. Every new thing he saw, smelled and tasted made him think of Leah. After three days it seemed all of La Push was blowing up Jake's cell phone – it made him feel good that everyone still wanted to keep him in the loop in what was going on in La Push. Jake had never thought about it but for such a small town there was always some festival, event, high school friends hooking up then breaking up and even a massive water gun fight. Jake waited day after day and call after call – just waiting for that 'one' call from Leah, but it never came.

After two weeks of hearing from Seth everyday, Quil every 5-days, Embry every week and everyone else in between Jake finally decided to call Leah. He just had to hear her voice – the video wasn't enough for him anymore. "Clearwater residence." Sue answers.

"Hey, Sue, this is Jake. Is Leah home?" Jake asks sounding hopeful.

"Oh hi, Jake. No, no she's not. She's working." Sue says apologetically. "I'll tell her you called."

"Please?" Jake says and hangs up. The same conversation takes place every day afterwards sometimes with Seth, most times with Sue and on those rare occasions with Charlie. Jake calls everyday and always gets the same message, 'She just left for work/patrol.'

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend?" Rose asks smiling hopefully at Jake as he sits looking at his phone as if willing Leah to suddenly call him. "Touchy." Rose says quickly walking away after earning a deep growl from Jake. He'd been in Alaska for two weeks and Leah hadn't called or even sent a text.

'She couldn't be with Embry because he calls.' Jake thinks checking the signal on his phone again. Opening his phone with a sigh he dials the phone trying to keep his cool because right now he just wants to yell at the next person who tells him Leah isn't available. The phone rings. 'How dare she not call me? Or return my call? With all that _I'll always be here_ shit.' Jake growls earning a wary glance from Alice.

"Hel, hello Clearwater residence." Jake's breath catches as he recognizes the voice on the other end. His heart begins racing as his anger completely melts away hearing Leah's voice. "Hello? Hello?" Leah repeats groggily.

"Hey Lee." Jake greets smiling.

"What happened to that anger?" Emmett teases heading outside as Jake quickly swipes at him.

"Jake?" Leah asks. "Oh, hey – hey, how's it going?" Leah asks quickly yawning.

"I'm okay. What are you doing?" Jake asks smiling – he's surprised by how happy he is to hear her voice.

"Uh…just letting the TV watch me sleep." Leah says shifting.

"Oh, really? Not now Nessie." Jake says shaking his head at Nessie and walks outside away from the nosey vampires. Leah only yawns out her reply and after some long strides Jake has distanced himself from the house and leans up against a tree. "So who exactly is watching you?"

"Oh!" Leah says seeming to wake up and Jake's face fall a little. "It's Hugh Jackman as Wolverine in X-Men 2. Gawd he's so hot." Jake chuckles lightly remembering Leah's fan girl crush on the fictional mutant, Wolverine.

"Alright now before you get too excited – change the channel." Jake states shaking his head.

"No, not yet. Here comes my favorite part," Jake rolls his eyes and can just picture Leah now sitting up on the edge of the couch holding her breath watching Wolverine in the kitchen as he pops out and impales a guy with his claws against the fridge. "OH! THAT HAD TO HURT! SEE? HE'S SO FUCKING BADASS AND HOT!" Leah says now fully awake.

"Leah?" Jake calls.

"Alright, alright. You know I'd never begrudge you watching your favorite female character – even though she'll never be anywhere near as hot as me." Leah declares haughtily. Jake smirks to himself as a thought crosses his mind.

"Speaking of hot. So what you wearin'?" Jake asks his voice getting deep and husky.

"Oh…we're playing that game, huh?" Leah asks sounding breathy and sexy. "Well I have on…a small black tank top."

"Yea, what's it say?" Jake asks hearing Leah giggles – he loves making her do that. "Is it my favorite one?"

"Yours and everyone else's." She says giggling while Jake growls. "Yes, Jake, it's the 'wet pussy' tank. And I have on those cute lil' black shorts you love so much."

"Man…that is sexy." Jake says picturing Leah sitting up on the couch in her pajamas same as any other day or late night. Leah again giggles sending a shiver up Jake's spine. "I miss you, Lee-Lee." Jake says quietly.

"I miss you too, Jake." Leah says. "How's Alaska?"

"It's alright." Jake admits shrugging his shoulders.

"Only 'alright'?" Leah asks skeptically. "Jake, what's wrong?" Leah asks. Jake sighs rubbing his head debating over whether or not to tell Leah the truth or lie to her. Truth was Alaska was beautiful and new but…it wasn't home. Leah Clearwater 'is' his home.

"Nothing. Look I'll call you another time, okay?" Jake says hating himself.

"Oh, alright." Leah says sounding worried. "Jake? You know that just because we're miles apart doesn't mean that we're still not friends, right?"

"Of course." Jake replies fearing she's taking his attitude the wrong way. "Look, I, you see…it's just that," Jake begins but finds himself unable to tell her. He couldn't – he couldn't tell the girl on the other line that he loved her since he was 7; not over the phone anyway. "It's just that I don't want to burn through all my minutes." Jake says with a sigh.

"Oh, I understand how that is. I've got a phone now too. I'll send you a text later on, okay?" Leah asks excitedly.

"Okay." Jake admits smiling back.

"OMG, we're gonna like BFF." Leah says with mounting excitement.

"What?" Jake asks as Leah starts laughing again.

"Don't worry, Jake, I won't start talking in text code. But you get back to enjoying Alaska. Talk to ya later, Jake." Leah whispers sadly.

"Definitely." Jake promises. "Lee, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Leah says and hangs up the phone.

"I love you, Lee-Lee." Jake whispers as he flips his phone shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's not very good but I was writing in between phone calls. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter so much. Read and review!


	3. Missing You and That Shirt

Missing You And That Shirt

Thanks to ItsCuzOfTheFame for reminding me of this *takes a deep breath*

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever or ever will own the characters mentioned in this story except for any original characters. But, one day!! *shakes fist at the screen* I will earn something!! Maybe a Dodge Charger…black with a black leather interior and a silver trim. ^-^ Yea, that'd be sweet.**

But thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad everyone likes the chapter. I was kind of unsure of most of my chapters except for the ones written during the weekend because there's actually time to flesh out ideas and proofread! But here ya go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah sits quietly on her couch looking at the phone. Her mind wanders to the boy – now young man who was just on the other end. Placing the phone down on the coffee table she hugs her knees to her chest resting her chin on them. Running a hand through her long hair Leah chuckles to herself as she hears a knock on the door. "It's open." Leah says wiping away the tears that had suddenly started to fall. Embry walks in with a hello while carrying a bag. The smile on his falls when he sees Leah's face.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Embry asks quickly moving to Leah's side. Leah laughs as her tears begin to fall again. Sitting on the coffee table he places a hand on Leah's shoulder looking at her with a frown on his face. Leah shakes her head and wipes away her tears and Embry notices the phone on the table. "Finally talked to Jake." Embry states turning his attention back to his upset Alpha.

"Yes." She admits nodding her head. "I was taking a nap when he called. We just hung up." Embry sits quietly as Leah starts crying again gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Lee, here." Embry says as his hands gently run down Leah's sides making her turn around to face him. His hand gently pulling her chin up so that she will look him in the eyes while his other hand rubs her thigh. "It'll be okay, Lee." Embry says gently. "It's okay to miss him."

"I, I'm so mad at him." Leah says trying to fight back the hot tears burning her eyes. "Why, Embry? Why did he leave?" Leah demands as her defense mechanism kicks in – rather than crying Leah Clearwater covers her tears with anger. "He left. He left me." Leah says her anger failing her as the tears still fall and Embry looks at her with understanding in his eyes. "Oh Embry, I miss him so much!" Leah cries finally unable to hold back the hot tears. Falling into Embry, Leah holds him tightly crying her heart out telling Embry how much she misses Jake and how much she hates him.

"You don't hate him." Embry whispers pulling Leah off the floor and into his lap. "You're just angry about the imprint." Embry explains holding Leah wiping away her tears. "We all are."

"Yea, but," Leah sniffles out but stops as Embry shakes his head. Leah sits quietly resting her head against Embry's chest listening to his heartbeat enjoying the comfort his presence brings. She sighs contently as Embry rubs her back calming the wolf tremor shooting down her spine and his head rests comfortably on her as he rocks her back and forth. "Embry?" Leah whispers as she yawns.

"Yea, Lee?" Embry asks back.

"Everything will be okay…right?" Leah asks hopefully. Leah's body tenses for a second as she hears Embry laughing.

"Yea, everything will be okay. You'll be a great Alpha, in your own way, and we'll get through this." Embry says.

"Thank you, Embry." Leah says hugging Embry tightly. Embry gently kisses the top of her head so lightly that Leah doesn't seem to notice.

"What were you doing before all this started?" Embry asks clearing his throat and placing Leah back on the couch as he stands up. He quickly regrets this mistake as he takes in Leah's appearance. She sits on the couch looking up at him with her eyes shining from the shed tears, a slight blush on her cheeks, bottom lip swollen from her biting it to calm herself down, and a black tank that says 'wet pussy'. He had seen the tank before but whenever he got lucky enough to see her in it Jake was always close by – almost blocking her body from the pack's view. The tank was tight and clung to the curves in her chest sinfully well. The tiny shorts he knew she was wearing didn't help ease the ache his body was feeling because they seemed to disappear underneath her chest from his view.

"Watching X-Men 2." Leah says looking up at Embry with a frown. Shaking the thoughts from his head Embry sits down on the couch and puts the bag, he brought with him, in between them.

"Up for watching The Watchmen afterwards?" Embry asks pulling the DVD out the bag. Embry watches with a smile as Leah gasps, snatches the DVD from his hand and jumps over the coffee table to insert the DVD in the player. He never could understand how Leah Clearwater could've secretly been a comic book fan for so long and kept it a secret from the entire pack. No one had any secrets left to keep…except for Leah. Somehow she was always able to keep certain things locked away where no one could see them. Her mind was an intricate vault with the best, unknown security system in place. But, he was going to find the blueprints and the access code – Embry promised himself that he would learn as much as he could about the young woman in front of him.

"I'll be back." Leah says snapping Embry out of his thoughts. He frowns slightly wondering how long she was standing there looking at him. Leah runs upstairs into her room and runs over to her dresser rummaging through grabbing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighs shaking her head and notices her cell phone – smiling quickly she snatches it open and takes a picture of herself, adding a message to the picture and quickly sends it to Jake. Leah watches as the message is sent. Stripping off her clothes and throwing on the new set Leah takes a look at herself in the mirror and shakes her head with a sigh again, "Never changed my clothes for Sam but here I am changing them for Jacob Black. And he's not even here." Leah says with a bitter smile as she runs back downstairs to sit on the couch with Embry.

"Favorite character?" Embry asks as Leah sits down on the couch and X2 finishes playing. "Rorschach, of course." Embry says with a sigh rolling his eyes after Leah gives him a smug smile. "Lee, why do you like the…outcast characters so much?" Embry asks sensing that he already knows the answer.

"It's their storyline I love. It's deeper than what is right in front of you. Sure all of them have a history but Logan and Rorschach do what they do…because it's what they want. It's not just about responsibility, genetics, and a gift. They're the oddballs because they don't give a damn about what's popular or what will make everyone happy. They'll tell the truth because it's what people need to see and hear. The world isn't beautiful and perfect like some corny Disney movie." Embry sits looking at Leah carefully as she talks about the two characters but Embry knows she's talking about herself at the same time. "And even though they are both hated by one or more of their team mates…it doesn't stop them from still helping." Leah stops talking but Embry can tell that she's still carrying on the conversation with herself – or at least being deposited in the maximum security vault.

"I like Nite Owl." Embry admits.

"Like that's a shock. He's the quiet dork of the group who is underestimated at times because of his personality." Leah says with a smile.

"Underestimated, huh? So you think everyone underestimates me?" Embry asks quietly. Leah nods her head.

"I've seen you fight, Embry. You could easily become one of the better fighters if you'd just stop holding back." Leah says placing an encouraging hand on Embry's knee.

"How much are you holding back, Lee?" Embry asks placing his hand on Leah's looking at her with a longing.

"That you'll have to wait and see, Embry Call." Leah says with a smile pulling her hand away from Embry's. Embry watches as Leah settles at the far end of the couch and continues to watch the movie.

'Yea, I will.' Embry thinks to himself getting comfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the phone call Jake feels as if his batteries have been recharged even if he regrets not telling Leah the truth. He finds himself in better tempers even when Blondie makes her mutt references about barging in with muddy paws. It's almost as if he's gotten his fix for the day. 'Do you feel better, Jacob?' Nessie asks as Jake comes back inside the house with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I do." Jake says picking Nessie up and placing her in his lap. "Was, was just missing my friends." Jake admits with a smile. Nessie looks at him with a deep gaze that pierces one's soul. Jake breathes a sigh of relief as Nessie hops down of his leg glad to have dodged the question he saw in her eyes. Nessie returns a few seconds later with a huge book. He frowns slightly as he reads the title, Kings and Queens of England, as she settles down in his lap and begins reading. He smiles contently as Nessie reads the book to him. Suddenly his phone goes off and he leans over holding Nessie to dig it out of his pocket. He frowns at the unknown number and flips his phone open to see '1 multimedia txt'. Jake opens it and is greeted with a picture of a winking Leah with her lips puckered as if blowing a kiss. He laughs knowing it was her way of telling him as usual, 'kiss my ass'.

"Is that wolf girl?" Emmett voice asks catching Jake completely off guard. Jake turns around quickly to look up at Emmett only to realize that his phone has been snatched away in that same second. "Damn that's a hot picture." Emmett comments smugly as Jake quickly places Nessie down and reaches up to take back his phone.

"Give it back Emmett." Jake demands hoping over the back of the chair as Emmett jumps back.

"Does her shirt say, 'wet pussy'?" Emmett asks bringing the phone closer to his face laughing. "Hmmm? I wonder." Emmett says with a subtle smirk.

"Emmett give me back my phone." Jake growls out. His eyes grow wide as Emmett starts pushing buttons. "DON'T DELETE IT!" Jake yells as he dives at Emmett who easily dodges him.

"Delete this? What are you kidding me? I'm sending it to myself. Wolf girl has got a nice rack." Emmett says smiling down at Jake. Jake looks up in horror as he hears Emmett's phone go off and he flips it open. Quickly getting up Jake lunges at Emmett again – successfully catching him and snatches both phones from the vampire. Laughing Emmett knocks Jake off of him and the two begin wrestling for the phones as Nessie looks on in confusion.

"What are you two doing?" Jasper asks a Jake slams Emmett into a wall and holds him pinned with one hand while trying to get back to the pic with the other.

"Nothing." Jake says flatly as he tightens his hold on Emmett.

"Give me that." Bella says snatching the phone out of Jake's hand just as he finds the picture. Jake freezes and holds his breath as Bella looks down at the picture of Leah – her eyes growing wider every second. "Who – what is this?" Bella asks turning to look at Jake.

"It's Emmett's phone." Jake says quickly letting Emmett go and picking his own phone off the floor.

"Is this Leah?" Bella demands as Jake tries to slip away. "Where did you get this Emmett?" Jake begins to quicken his pace at Bella's question to get as far away as possible.

"Jake." Emmett answers flat out smirking at the retreating figure of Jacob Black.

"JAKE!" Bella yells.

"Damn." Jake whispers under his breath as he turns around to see Bella standing right in front of him. "You've gotten quicker Bells." Jake says smiling down at her.

"Don't Bells me." Bella says coldly her eyes burning with outrage. Jake growls as Bella takes his phone and flips it open to find the exact same picture with an added message. "Miss this? Miss this?! What the crow is that supposed to mean?" Bella demands as Jake takes the phone and reads the message. He smiles at the message despite the angry vampire just inches away from him.

"Lee's always telling me to 'kiss her ass'." Jake says chuckling to himself trying to explain the meaning. Truth is he doesn't want the message to mean something other than the obvious – truth that he's missing her, everything about her – her hair, those eyes, her lips – that shirt. "You know that, Bells. That's what the face means besides she was just giving me her number."

"Yea, that's believable." Rosalie says smirking at him from across the room.

"Well you know Lee, Blondie. Look at the picture and say what your honest opinion is." Jake says tossing Rosalie the phone. Over the years Leah and Rosalie had developed a friendship that involved in a sense, 'Beautiful Girls Who Hate Isabella Swan and Her Fairytale Story Because We Both Got Screwed at Some Point' club. Both girls agreed the only good thing about Bella and the whole ordeal was Nessie and one another. Rosalie always covered for Leah with the Cullens and Leah did the same with the wolves. Jake waits as Rosalie looks at the picture of Leah and laughs.

"She's such a tease." Rose says smiling down at the picture of her friend. Jake's eyes brighten at the idea of Rose saving him from being prevented from seeing Nessie – but right now he couldn't understand how that was possible. He didn't have a home to go to all the way out here or would Bella make him sleep outside? "She always makes that face whenever Jake shows up acting cocky." Rose states tossing the phone back at Jake. "Bella you're over reacting. Fido hasn't done anything wrong." Bella nods her head and gives Jake a dark look before taking Nessie's hand and walking away.

"Thanks Blondie." Jake sighs as he hears Bella take Nessie outside.

"Don't mention it, Spike. Besides can't have Leah running all the way up to save your sorry butt over her sexy picture. But don't get too comfortable with that picture." Rose whispers and glides away.

"So? Can I keep my picture?" Emmett whispers once Rosalie has left the room. Jake looks up surprised to see Emmett and Jasper both looking at Leah's picture.

"She didn't take that for you." Jake whispers angrily stalking towards the pair.

"If I delete my picture then you gotta delete yours." Emmett whispers back harshly.

"No." Jake says. "Call her yourself and ask her for your own picture." Jake snaps and regrets his words right after. Leah had also developed some sick relationship with Emmett that involved the two of them flirting with each other shamefully. If Emmett asked for a hot picture of Leah she'd send him one with a dirty joke to boot. "You know what forget I said that. Keep the damn picture." Jake grumbles and stalks off cursing under his breath about stupid vampires.

"He's jealous." Jasper comments looking up at Emmett with a bored expression. "Just don't push him too hard when Leah is involved." Jasper adds noticing Emmett's confused expression that screamed 'so?'.

"Whatever. You're just jealous you don't have one of these." Emmett says as Jasper walks away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's chapter 3. This chapter is actually a bunch of other ideas cut and pasted together during a brief break. Man, I'll be glad when the end of the month hustle is over and done with. But as usual tell me what you think and how the story is progressing.


	4. NotLeah and Jealousy

Not-Leah and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever or ever will own the characters mentioned in this story except for any original characters. But, one day!! *shakes fist at the screen* I will own something!! Maybe a Dodge Charger…black with a black leather interior and a silver trim. ^-^ Yea, that'd be sweet.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah wakes up to the sound of her alarm blaring music loud enough to wake the dead. Sitting up groggily she hits the stop button on her alarm and growls at the time 4:30 AM to her, right now, is an ungodly hour to be getting up. It was now her shift to run a quick patrol around the borders of their territory and she frowned at the thought of marking her territory. Sam and the others had started crossing into their territory and marking it, claiming it as their own. Initially the scent annoyed Leah but once Quil and Embry explained it to her what it meant she was livid and had the boys pissing everywhere. Sam had even taken to showing up when she least expected him and blocking her way as if exerting his dominance as the only Alpha. It was now three months since Jake had left to live with Nessie, forever, and Sam along with the Council were trying to convince Leah to re-combine the two packs. Everyone was all for the idea except of course Billy and the small pack. Leah recalled talking to Billy after the meeting as she headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and to brush her teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you want to re-combine the packs, Leah?" Billy asks looking up at her as she pushes his wheelchair home. "Didn't think so." Billy said with a chuckle hearing her deep growl. "Besides I'm sure he'll be back and he'd be real disappointed to find out that his pack absolved."

"You think he'll come back?" Leah asked holding the front door open for Billy as he wheels himself in.

"Of course he will. This is his home and you can never stay away from home for too long." Billy says with a warm smile. Leah looks at Billy nodding her head thinking over his words before she kisses him good night and heads home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nessie is his home." Leah mumbles as she turns on the shower and feels her tired muscles tremble under the cold water. Leah quickly showers and begins brushing her teeth but her ears pick up a familiar sound. "Shit." Leah grumbles as she quickly darts down the hall and dives at her phone snatching it up. "Hello?" She greets snatching the toothbrush out her mouth.

"Hey She Wolf?" Emmett greets with a laugh.

"Hey Big Daddy." Leah greets back chuckling herself at hearing Emmett's voice.

"Did I interrupt you?" Emmett asks and Leah can just picture the smug grin on his face.

"Actually you did. Some of us actually need to handle things called personal hygiene – I was brushing my teeth." Leah says finishing up the job and heading back to the bathroom.

"OoOo, does that involve a shower too?" Leah rolls her eyes and gives him a simple 'yes' for a response back. "Ah, c'mon, she wolf. You gotta give me more than that. I mean it's been what? A whole three months since I last saw you and that hot wolf body." Emmett says his voice getting husky. Leah always loved playing this game with Emmett because 1) it aggravated all of her brothers to no end to see the two of them flirt the way they did and 2) it was nice to have someone to flirt with who couldn't read her mind and wasn't afraid of her. Her brothers, at least the little ones, already had an idea of what Leah's little fantasies were and used them whenever they could – meaning? No originality. Then there were the other 'normal' boys of La Push who avoided as if she was a pariah or maybe she was already surrounded by some of the biggest guys in the village.

"Well if it helps you while away the hours I'm just wearing a towel." Leah whispers impishly and giggles.

"Now that is hot. So…I hear you sent a pic to Jake." Emmett throws in trying to sound nonchalant.

"And you saw it, huh?" Leah asks heading back to her room and shutting the door.

"Couldn't help but see it. Jake was drooling all over it." Emmett states and Leah laughs shaking her head.

'Yea right.' Leah says running a comb through her tangled hair. "Sure he was Big Daddy." Leah says.

"Well, anyway all Big Daddy wants to know is where's his picture? To help him get through this time apart?" Emmett asks now suddenly starting to whisper.

"Is that all you want?" Leah asks frowning a little.

"Can't let the dog show me up with the sole she wolf, can I now?" Emmett asks still whispering.

"Is he right there or what?" Leah asks chuckling.

"No, not yet. But I think Jasper might rat me out." Emmett admits with a pout in his voice.

"Oh, poor baby. OK, you get one pic and one pic only but that's cuz you're my Big Daddy." Leah says calling Emmett by his nickname laced with sweetness.

"Oh yea. Look I gotta go. Talk to ya later She Wolf." Emmett says quickly.

"Bye Big Daddy." Leah sings back as she flips her phone close. Leah shakes her head at the thought of Emmett asking for his picture and frowns thinking about Rose. She hadn't spoken to her since that day they left – she missed Rose just as much as she missed Emmett. Too bad as the new Alpha she didn't have the luxury of taking a short vacation to visit everyone up in Alaska – not even to see Jake. With a sigh Leah quickly thinks about a pic to send to Emmett knowing that he'd rub it in Jake's face. Leah laughs picturing a beet red faced Jake standing up stiff as his body starts to vibrate whenever he caught the two of them shamelessly flirting with one another. Truth was they did it only to mess with him – although Sam's reactions were always priceless. Jake would just try to pretend as if he didn't care – but it was wrong and he hated it. An evil smirk crosses Leah's face as she drops her towel and places her arm across her chest strategically to cover up her girlie bits but that was it and snapped a quick pic. She looks at it and smiles proudly at it knowing damn well its great shot of her cleavage and adds in another picture of a wet kitty – the same one from Jake's favorite shirt. "I'll get him to come back even if it's just to lecture me about my lewd behavior." Leah giggles to herself as she throws in a message and sends everything off to Emmett. If Rose and Emmett were good for anything it was sending Jake back to Leah and La Push where he belonged – but that was before Alaska. Quickly grabbing some clothes and tying them to her leg she quickly jumps from her window and phases into her wolf form just as she hits the ground and runs for the tree lines.

_'Morning Leah.'_ Embry greets as she runs along side him heading towards the Cullens.

_'Come to aid in the piss wars, Embry?'_ Leah asks pouncing on Embry playfully as he nips her back laughing.

_'Been drinking nothing but gallons of water.'_ Embry says as he dances around her as he whimpers slightly as if he really needed to go.

_'Alright, let's do this.'_ Leah says and runs for the borders. _'Piss on you jackasses!'_ Leah declares as she covers up one of Paul's markings.

_'You're so hot when you talk dirty like that.'_ Embry teases moving to one of Sam's markings.

'_Tell me something I don't know, Call.'_ Leah says haughtily as she runs ahead. Embry just watches her run ahead and swallows the lump in his throat but starts focusing on the task at hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alaska is beautiful once one takes the time to stop and actually appreciate the natural beauty around you. Jake sits on top of a hill overlooking a huge crystal blue lake with snow capped mountains in the background. He sighs deeply missing the noisy chatter of his brothers and sister in his head as a breeze picks up blowing his russet color fur around. Being a lone wolf was a lonely existence even though he did have Nessie and the other Cullens – but it just wasn't the same. He felt incomplete and small. Jake hears a screech and looking up sees a massive eagle circling over head scanning the terrain for something to eat. _'At least I'm too big for you bird.'_ Jake comments with a wolfish chuckle that mostly resembles a growl. Looking down the hill Jake sees why the eagle is circling and his nose wrinkles in disgust as he sees Bella and Nessie draining a moose of its life blood. Sure he'd seen the same scene play out often over the last four years but it still turned his stomach that the vampires could waste a creature but then that was why he came along to finish the carcass off. His presence actually hid the vampires in the area – who knew that the mutilated cows you hear about on TV were actually a vegetarian vampire's meal? Jake shivers at the thought.

"All yours Jake." Bella calls with a wave signaling that mother and daughter were through thirsting. Jake nods his head and watches closely as Bella takes Nessie's hand and the pair walk off leaving Jake alone to feed. The Cullens had learned early on not to get between a wolf and their meal when one day Emmett made the mistake of trying to mess the wolves and their food. Over the years everyone became food aggressive, maybe because in human form it was so hard to come by considering the amount they had to eat, and fought literally like wild wolves over the meat they did catch. Leah always seemed to be able to fight her instincts but she only growled warningly to anyone who came too close to her portion. Anyway Emmett tried to snatch something and wound up loosing his arm, literally, and receiving a really bad stomach wound. Jake laughs to himself as he heads down the hill towards his dinner thinking about how bad everyone felt and yet annoyed at the same time. Emmett never came in between a wolf and his/her meal after that.

_'Gross.'_ Jake whispers as Bella's scent is all over the carcass. Grabbing the moose by the throat he begins to drag it away allowing the body to drag across the grass covering up the vampire scent as he moves along. Stopping after so many yards he carries the moose by the leg to ensure that nothing of the unnatural scent is left. _'Otherwise even the scavengers won't want it either.'_ Jake makes it to the tree line and begins tearing into his meal literally wolfing his meal down. Suddenly his ears pick up the sound of something coming and he growls warningly to the unseen creature. Looking around Jake picks up a scent behind him and whips around to see a light gray wolf pacing back and forth on the hill he was just sitting. _'Leah?'_ Jake breathes and finds his heart racing desperately as he turns around to face the form. Closing his eyes he sniffs the air and whimpers sadly, _'No, it's not Leah.'_ Jake admits returning back to his meal but keeping an eye on the gray wolf. He can tell by the scent that it's a female and her coloring is so similar to Leah that they could be twins – except her legs are shorter and her shoulders are broader. He continues watching her closely as she slowly and cautiously comes down the hill heading in his direction.

The wolf approaches cautiously sniffing the ground while every once in a while throwing her head up to look in the direction of the scent of food. Her nose picks up the scent of a male, a dominant male, and it pulls her in slowly but there's something different about the scent that makes her wary. She zigzags across the open valley as her instincts tell her to run away but her hunger and curiosity draws her closer. Soon she is only a few yards away from the pull and sees a giant wolf staring at her as he feeds. Her mouth waters looking at the kill and she whimpers tucking her tail between her legs showing submission.

Jake watches as the female continues coming closer often times rolling over to her side trying to show him that she means no harm. He fights back a growl as she lies down on the ground slowly inching closer. He snorts in her direction and focuses his eyes on his meal and she cautiously tries to tear off a piece of the flesh. With a slight growl he quickly tears the carcass in half and carries his half further away leaving her to feed without fear. He watches with mild interest as she tears in to her meal with her tongue lulling out almost as if laughing and he sighs missing the laughter that he should hear inside his head. He looks at her curiously confused about why the female even got so close and only yelped in surprise when she saw how big he truly was. _'She's weird.'_ Jake thinks as he begins mulling over a bone easily snapping the bone and eating the marrow inside. After finishing his meal Jake gets up, stretches letting out a huge yawn and shakes his fur out and heads towards home. He stops suddenly as he feels as if he's being followed and turns around to see the female wolf quickly jump to the side watching him intently. _'You gotta be kidding me.'_ Jake states as the female begins to dance around playfully quickly running towards him and away from him. _'Perfect.'_ Jake grumbles as he turns tail and trots away from the growling and yapping female. _'Careful what you ask for Jake because you just might get it.'_ Jake tells himself as he looks back to see her still playing her game. There were times when Jake would just happen to be watching a nature show with Nessie and/or Seth and see two wolves involved in their courtship and wish that 'his' light gray wolf would play the same game with him. This thought only annoyed Edward which was why he stopped watching nature shows at the Cullens – he was a walking nature show anyway, daily. _'Not interested kid.'_ Jake says as he stops to look at her intently. _'She can't hear you genius.'_ Jake tells himself as the female comes closer. "Not interested." Jake says as he phases back into his human form freaking the wolf out as she falls over in surprise yelping and growling at his human form. "Well get out of here then." Jake shouts as she gets up snarling at him. "Ho-Leah." And she seems to freeze at the word. A growling Jake phase back and takes off running heading towards the Cullens. _'Great, now I named her. No-Leah.'_ Jake grumbles to himself as he sees the Cullens home and quickly phases changing back into his clothes.

"Enjoy your meal." Jasper greets as Jake stomps in the house annoyed. Jasper raises an eyebrow as he takes in Jake's emotions and waves a small silver cell phone back and forth.

"Give me that." Jake says snatching his phone away from Jasper.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asks debating whether or not he should interfere in the wolf's emotions.

"Run off by a female wolf in heat, huh?" Edward asks with a small smile chuckling lightly at the images in Jake's head.

"She wasn't in heat, okay? But I still didn't appreciate it." Jake mumbles to himself trying to push back his other wish underneath some other thoughts.

"Wrong female." Edward explains to a still confused Jasper and walks away from a glaring Jake.

"Whatever." Jake grumbles and heads towards the living room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Jasper recommends but Jake continues on his path not hearing the blonde vampire. Jasper shakes his head and follows behind quietly. Jake flops down on the couch next to Rose, who's sitting reading a magazine not even sparing him a glance.

"Talked to Leah while you were out." Rose states matter-of-factly as Nessie walks in.

"Re, really?" Jake asks trying to sound bored with the information for Nessie's sake. 'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way – I have an imprint for Christ's sake.' Jake thinks to himself as Nessie takes her usual seat in his lap. He watches her as she sighs and leans back against him wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Yea, she says that she's doing good but being an Alpha is tough work." Jake smirks knowing that Leah would never openly admit such a thing to him. "Sam's pushing her buttons."

"What?" Jake asks sitting stiffly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Sam is trying to make one big pack again." Rose states turning a page in her magazine still not looking up at him. "He and the boys have been marking territories and he's even been…oh what did she say? What was the word?" Rose asks as she looks up as if she was concentrating. This fact aggravated Jake because he damn well knew Blondie remembered word for word what Leah had told her.

"Blondie." Jake growls out threateningly.

"Exerting his dominance over her. That's it!" Rosalie watches with amusement as Jake's body quickly tenses and his eyes darken and he unsuccessfully tries to suppress a deep growl.

"What does _that_ mean?" Jake asks taking a couple of deep breaths as Nessie looks up at him with a frown.

"You're the dog. You tell me." Rosalie snaps back with a malicious grin on her face. Jake glares at Rosalie his mind running a mile/sec as he tries to process the meaning behind the word and the reason for her telling him. Apparently, his love for Leah was known by all of the vampires with the exception of Bella and Nessie – even Seth and Quil noticed that he was drawn to Leah beyond just a friend or Alpha/Beta bond. Jake couldn't help but grin thinking about when he himself would exert his dominance over Leah and the way she'd react to him. "You know she's become de-sensitized to any sort of flirtations or physical contact with you boys. She probably wouldn't know what Sam was really up to until it was too late."

"Nessie, get down." Jake commands his imprint while glaring darkly at a smirking Rosalie. Nessie looks carefully between her Jacob and Rosalie as she sighs deeply and gets down heading out the room. Jasper smiles down warmly at Nessie as she walks by with sad eyes. "Now what did Leah really say?" Jake asks shifting in the couch so that he's facing directly at Rosalie.

"I already told,"

"Blondie – don't fuck with me about this." Jacob growls dangerously as he tries to calm himself and feel Jasper doing the same. 'Why does everything involving Leah have me reacting like this? I've imprinted.'

"Just admit it Tramp." Rosalie whispers smugly. "You're in love with your Lady back in La Push. Why do you keep on denying it?" Jacob slowly relaxes as he quickly looks over his shoulder to ensure Nessie isn't nearby.

"Look Blondie," Jake says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey Jake!" Emmett yells as he comes rushing into the room winking at Jasper as he drops on the couch. Jake sighs deeply as he turns around to look at Emmett. "Guess what I did today." Emmett states looking quite proud of himself.

"What?" Jake asks not feeling in the mood for any of Emmett's jokes. Jake's whole focus was on the Sam and Leah problem – if it was even a problem, 'Unless Blondie's just fucking with me. And it wouldn't be the first time.'

"I called She Wolf." Emmett states. "And we had a real nice long chat about anything and everything." Emmett continued on speaking completely ignoring the growl from Jake.

'What? Is she talking to everyone but me?' Jake thinks as heat starts to shoot up and down his spine.

"Oh yea and you'll never guess what else." Emmett continues as Jake looks back up at him shaking his head. Jake couldn't recall what Emmett had been saying. "I told her how much I missed seeing her and she promised to send me a pic. You know one of my own." Jake feels his insides turn ice cold as his anger melts into worry and fear. "I'm sure she mentioned you somewhere along the lines too." Emmett says slapping Jake on the back roughly almost if he needs consoling. "Wanna see it?" Emmett asks waving his cell phone back and forth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jake asks frowning at the phone.

"Doing what?" Emmett asks innocently. Jake only sighs deeply knowing that whatever Emmett has will probably put him over the deep end and send him running back to Leah – if even just to lecture her. "Well if you feel that way then I guess I won't share. I mean you're here with us and just thought you'd like some sense of normalcy since you're away from your family and friends. Seth always says, 'sharing is caring'." Emmett says with an overly dramatic defeated sigh.

"Can I see?" Jasper asks gliding up behind Emmett.

"Why yes, Jaz, yes you can." Emmett says handing the phone to Jasper as Jake looks up and quickly snatches it away.

"I hate you both." Jake grumbles as the two vampires look at each other and laugh. Jake can't help but shiver at hearing Jasper's laughter – to him it's just so light, carefree and unnatural. "I may kill you for this one day, just so you know." Jake states as he opens the phone with a sigh.

"And I will die a happy man." Emmett says smugly. "But, Leah may hate you for hurting her Big Daddy."

"Sure, sure." Jake says smiling at the thought of him pounding Emmett. "Did she mention any problems with Sam?" Jake asks as he opens up the menu and heads to multimedia. Emmett only shakes his head and shrugs – meaning that maybe Blondie wasn't lying. Jake's eyes practically bug out his head as he sees a naked Leah smiling up at and as he scrolls down he sees a gif of his favorite wet kitty along with the message, 'you know you miss this'.

"Nice, huh?" Emmett asks smiling at Jake nodding his head and Jasper nods his head in agreement.

"You really need to stop this." Jake says handing Emmett his phone back and getting up from the couch.

"Ah, don't be jealous that she wants me." Emmett calls as Jake heads outside pushing past Alice and Bella with only a grunt.

"What's his problem?" Bella asks hearing Emmett's laughter in the living room.

"He's frustrated." Emmett shouts in response and then turns the TV on to watch a game.

Once outside Jake paces back and forth quickly quietly cursing to himself about anything and everything from imprinting, vampires, Leah, Sam, the pack, Emmett, Leah, Alaska, Leah again. It had been a couple of days since he last spoke with her and everything had seemed alright then. Their conversation seeming to always start out the same with him flirting with her and she giving it back to him. She'd catch him up on the everyday things of La Push and the pack and then they'd say good-bye always, always saying 'I love you' after she had hung up. So he was being a coward about this but he didn't want to hurt her like Sam – not like Sam. He had made his decision to live with his imprint same as the others before him but one thing separated him from the others – their imprints didn't have to leave Forks. He would call her and find out for himself. Taking out his phone he holds down #2 for the speed dial. He continues pacing as the other end begins to ring.

"Hello?" A deep voice answers and Jake frowns deeply.

"Embry?" Jake asks knowing damn well he recognizes his best friend's voice.

"Hey Jake!" Embry greets warmly. "How's it going? Haven't talked to you in like a week or so. How's Nessie?"

"Uh…okay, I guess. Yea about a week. And she's, she's good." Jake answers all of Embry's questions starting to wonder if maybe Emmett switched the numbers on his speed dial…again. The last time he thought he was calling Leah he only wound up having his little dirty talk with Rachel – that was over a month ago and they hadn't spoken since. "Hey Embry did I dial your number?" Jake asks reasoning with himself that is what has occurred.

"No." Embry answers flatly.

"Who's number did I dial?" Jake asks confused. He didn't remember anyone's numbers anymore – why should he? Just program it in your phone and it's done.

"Leah's." Embry answers flatly. Both men are silent waiting for the other to say something.

"Why, why are you answering Leah's phone?" Jake asks surprised by how calm his voice sounds.

"Oh, well it rung and…she's busy right now." Embry answers.

"Busy doing what?" Jake asks wondering why in the _hell_ some guy is answering Leah's phone; especially Embry.

"Uh…trying on clothes." Embry answers honestly.

"Are you shop, shopping with her?" Jake asks feeling his calm slowly breaking.

"What, no! I hate shopping but she's just trying on some outfits. We're going out tonight." Embry says and runs a hand through his hair mentally kicking himself knowing how this all must sound. Embry looks up towards the stairs hearing Leah mumbling to herself as she searches through her closet for something to wear.

"Who's going out? Embry? Embry!" Jake yells into the phone drawing Embry's attention.

"Huh, sorry. Uh, it's a pack thing." Embry states clearing his throat into the phone. Embry rubs his shoulder sensing how angry his best friend is right now but Embry can't bring himself to feel too bad for him. "When you were here we did this kind of thing often, remember?" Embry asks shaking off the guilt.

"So it's just everyone hanging out?" Jake asks skeptically.

"Yea, Leah wants to go dancing and have a couple of drinks. So that's what we're doing. She's in her room trying on clothes and since Quil is at work and Seth is running patrol that leaves me to be her judge." Embry can't help but smile thinking over the last couple of outfits Leah has modeled for him – well she didn't do it just for him but it was still a nice thought.

"Well let me talk to her, Embry." Jake states trying not to use his Alpha tone.

"Here she comes. Hey Lee," Embry says turning around and forgets to breath as Leah comes down the steps spinning around in a jaw dropping little, 'Hell that thing is tiny' black dress that hugs her in all the right places.

"So you like it?" Leah asks winking at Embry and he nods his head. "'Bout time I found a reason to wear this thing. Jake hates it." Leah pouts crossing her arms.

"I think it looks great on you. You look, damn." Embry stutters out looking at Leah as she smiles shyly back at him.

"EMBRY? EMBRY!" Jake yells and a low growl comes from the phone.

"Here, it's for you." Embry says tossing Leah her phone.

"Who is it?" Leah asks bringing the phone to her ear as Embry lies down on the couch.

"FUCKIN' LIL," Jake growls angrily into Leah's ear.

"Excuse me?" Leah interrupts as the caller suddenly stops.

"Lee? Hey, Lee! No, no that wasn't directed at you, honest." Jake begins explaining quickly as Leah growls.

"Jake." Leah says and turns heading back upstairs to her room.

"Yea, what's going on?" Jake asks trying to sound casual but Leah can tell he's restraining himself.

"Tonight is our big pack outing." Leah states with a sigh. "We're going to a club down in Seattle."

"So what are you wearing that I hate?" Jake asks cutting right to the chase.

"That little black dress Rose bought me for my birthday." Leah states looking at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what she's going to do with her hair.

"Lee, that's not a dress. It's a tiny piece of fabric sewed together like a dress. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you'd just found a can of spray paint to cover yourself up with." Jake says in that mature, over-protective tone Leah has spent the last four years listening to. "You can't wear that."

"Excuse me?" Leah demands straightening up.

"And another thing what's going on with Sam? Blondie says his trying to dominate you? And why is Embry answering your phone? Speaking of phones why did you send Emmett that picture?" Leah frowns at Jake's list of interrogation questions.

"Well Sam is just trying to be top dog. Rose gave you the wrong impression. Embry answered my phone because I was unavailable and it could've been an emergency, I don't know. Why are you all up in Emmett's phone and where DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME I WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT WEAR?"

"Lee, I'm just worried about you is all." Jake states laughing lightly through the phone. "I mean if Sam is giving you trouble I'll have no problem coming back down and help to sort this shit out." And as the words come out his mouth he mentally kicks himself. "Fuck." Jake whispers pulling the phone away from his mouth realizing what he just said.

"Help to sort this shit out?" Leah repeats darkly.

"No, that's not what I meant." Jake quickly tries to explain.

"What, Jacob? You don't think I can handle being Alpha?" Jake groans knowing that he has now seriously put his foot in his mouth.

"Of course that's not it, Lee-Lee. I left you in charge 'cuz I knew you could handle it." Jake says encouragingly.

"Really? Then why would your _only_ reason for coming back be to help me out? I don't need _your_ help Jacob Ephraim Black!" Leah shouts into her phone and Jake winces knowing that he's in for it now. "Sam is being nothing but an egotistical, macho asshole who's going around our borders pissing on trees and trying to show how big and bad he is. I don't need you holding my hand the whole way through this, Jacob. And if you didn't _trust_ or _believe_ that I could hold my own against Sam then maybe you should've thought twice before you ran off with the vampires and the halfling you fuckin' love so much!"

"Lee, c'mon baby you know that's not what I meant? Baby, baby?" Jake interjects trying to get Leah to calm down as she continues going off on him about leaving, a wolf's responsibilities, stupid Sam, his own sorry fuckin' ass. Jake sighs as he listens to his Leah tear into him and can't help but smile. 'God she's beautiful when she's angry.' The two have argued before and she's chewed him out before but calming her down has always been real easy because he would just play submissive, in wolf form, rolling over on his side gently kissing her nose and as a human he'd smile and hug her tightly agreeing with every bad name in the book she could throw at him. Her anger seemed to melt with the little pet names that would suddenly come to him as she'd continue on her tirade.

Truth was sometimes Jake would say things without thinking and needed Leah to remind him of his responsibilities and priorities which is why he sometimes took the abuse. But then there were times where he wouldn't put up with it and now was one of those times. First, of all he was genuinely concerned about her safety and secondly, he never allowed any of his other pack mates hear him get chewed out by Leah – it was their unspoken agreement. Don't let the kids see or hear us fighting. The thought that Embry could hear everything that she was saying aggravated – no was enraging him. 'He shouldn't even be there.'

"And don't growl at me over the phone." Leah snaps.

"Baby, just calm down for a second." Jake orders using a hint of his Alpha tone.

"Don't try and use that tone with me, Jacob Black, _dear_." Leah snaps angrily. "And quit calling me baby. I'm not your baby, never have been and never will be." Jake feels like a part of his heart has just been ripped out. "EMBRY GO HOME!" Leah yells and Jake hears Embry's muffled apologies over a growling and heaving Leah.

'That's right. She gets so worked up and heated.' Jake thinks sighing to himself. "Lee, look I'm sorry, okay?" Jake asks hoping that he won't have to go another two weeks or even longer without hearing her voice. "Blondie said that Sam's been exerting his dominance over you – that angered me." Jake admits with a sigh. "And then Emmett shows up with this hot, sexy-ass picture of you naked and that just frustrated me. Then on top of all of this Embry's answering your phone – what is he doing there? Okay, okay look I'm sorry you don't have to answer my questions. I know you have everything taken care of but I just can't help worrying about you." Jake admits wishing he could see her face to gauge her feelings. "I just really miss seeing you."

"I, I miss you too, Jake." Leah admits sniffing slightly. "I just wish you hadn't left." Leah admits quietly and Jake feels a lump form in his throat.

"Me too, baby." Jake admits sliding down to the forest floor. "I'm sorry." He feels his heart pounding deep within his chest as everything within him is screaming at him; demanding to return to his _home_ and hold the woman on the other phone so close that they look like one person.

"Don't be. Your imprint is your responsibility. Nessie is your top priority." Leah states and Jake shakes his head unable to articulate the simple little word 'no'. "Besides this whole 'piss war' mess has me on the defensive. I don't care what the Council says," Leah admits chuckling to herself. "Next time Sam 'accidentally' bumps into me I'm ripping his throat out." Leah declares and Jake laughs. "So what's new Jake, dear?" Leah asks as Jake chuckles at the forced pet name – he'll never understand why she settled on dear.

"Uh…nothing, oh I got an admirer." Jake says holding his breath waiting for Leah's reaction.

"Admirer? Seriously?" Leah asks sounding genuinely surprised. Jake frowns at the tone in her voice. "I thought, well figured they'd move out to the middle of nowhere to avoid people. You know the sun doesn't set up there for months."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jake grumbles as Leah giggles at his sarcasm.

"So who is the lucky bitch?" Leah asks trying to sound light-hearted and Jake laughs at the insinuating tone on 'bitch'. "The girls must really be desperate to go after a 6'7" awkward giant like you."

"Ouch, Lee, now that's just plain cruel." Jake says placing a hand over his heart for effect. "But, it's funny you say bitch 'cuz that's what she is." Jake's smile grows as the silence grows and he can practically hear the hamster in Leah's brain running double time to process the information.

"Huh, what?" Leah finally asks.

"Yea, she's also really hot. I can smell her getting ready to go into heat and it is driving me insane. She's a little small but she has these cute stocky legs and strong broad shoulders. And the way she dances and plays around." Jake chuckles lightly at the light growl on the other end.

"So…what's her name then?"

"Awe, is Lee-Lee jealous?" Jake asks trying to hold back his laughter. "Her name is Ho-Leah." Jake states.

"Jealous? Hardly. What kind of name is that?" Leah asks with a frown. "And she sounds like one of those little people. Now that is an odd pairing." Leah muses and pictures a 6'7" Jacob Black with a short 4' or shorter woman.

"It's a combination of Quileute and just some name." Jake explains shrugging his shoulders.

"Quileute? Seriously who from our rez is up in Alaska besides you? I don't know anyone by that name – how old is this chick?"

"Uh…she's maybe about 28 or 35. And no she's not from our rez."

"Wait? 28 or 35? What the hell are you talking about? That's an odd guestimation on her age."

"I don't know. She's the real quiet type."

"Quiet, huh? That's unusual when you're involved." Leah says thoughtfully.

"Really? You've given me the silent treatment plenty of times."

"And it still hasn't shut you up. Where'd you meet her?"

"Uh…out on a hike." Jake answers finding himself feeling disappointed in Leah's lack of…what? Outrage, anger, jealousy?

"Hiking, huh? And her name is Hoe-Leah? Spell it." Leah demands and Jake sighs hearing the smug grin on his face.

"H-o-and then l-e-a-h." Jake spells out.

"You liar. You haven't met anyone. Is it that lonely up that you need to dream of a girl and call her 'Not Leah'? That's sad, Jake, real sad."

"I'm not lying. She's real." Jake pouts as he hears the Cullen's door open and he picks up the sickeningly sweet stench of a vampire coming towards him.

"Sure, sure Jake." Leah says chuckling lightly. "Look Jake I gotta go. Seth's back and we're getting ready to go out." Leah says sadly.

"Yea, it's about time for me to go too." Jake says getting up and looking off in the direction of the 'vampire' home. "Have fun tonight, okay?" Jake says half-heartedly.

"It'll be different not having you around." Leah says as clearing her throat.

"God, Lee I miss you so much." Jake whispers turning his back on the uninvited guest standing a few yards away.

"I, I miss you too Jake." Leah whispers back.

"Hey, Lee, I," Jake begins but is cut off by Leah.

"And take care of your new girlfriend. She sounds like a lonely wolf." Leah says chuckling through her tears.

"How'd you guess?" Jake asks fighting the urge to ruin the moment with his declaration of love.

"Well…she doesn't talk, she's not me but look enough like me for you to even mention it and she was 'hiking' out in the middle of the forest with a coven of vampires. No offense, Jake, 'cuz I know you _still_ adore Bella but Bella isn't going to sit by and let you openly flirt with another female. That would just break her heart and her precious Renesme's." Leah says matter-of-factly. "Bella doesn't like to share, Jake, plain and simple. But, look I really got to go before Seth pisses on himself." Leah says quickly and she curses at the three husky voices in the background. "Seth's the designated driver!" Leah yells and giggles. "Bye Jake. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye Lee." Jake says with a heavy sigh and hangs up his phone.

"So close." Edward whispers as Jake glares at him.

"Just forget it." Jake orders as he stalks past Edward heading up towards the house.

"I would but you keep bringing it up again." Edward states his smooth velvety voice laced with annoyance and frustration. "I mean why are you even here, Jacob? You're miserable from day-to-day until you talk to Leah. You're spending less and less time with Nessie."

"It's what you do when you imprint." Jake states dryly as the hot familiar urge shoots down his spine.

"But there's something different about yours, isn't there? You know it and feel it but you're choosing to ignore it. Why? She loves you too, you know that, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Jake snarls as he turns and slams a surprised Edward into a tree. Edward snarls as Jake tries to shake off the urge to tear the annoying blood sucker to pieces in front of him. "Don't bring it up anymore. This is _my_ decision." Quickly releasing his grasp Jake steps back and sighs deeply as he turns and heads towards the house. Edward watches his retreating figure with a sigh. Edward will stay out his daughter's so-called imprinter's love life but can't help but wonder how much longer he'll remain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here goes another chapter. Man I'm tired – gotta stop writing at 2am in the morning. But thanks for all the reviews and please keep 'em coming. By the way, I've included a link on my profile page of the type of shirt that Leah is wearing. Oh and I came up with the name after sending a friend to Google Quileute translations and 'ho' which actually means 'no' but it was the best he could do and I actually didn't have time to get on the internet while at work. Which sucks actually working. -_-; But here's hoping that I can update this story and New Day during the weekend…after I see G.I. Joe.


	5. Enough of Missing You

Enough of Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and if I did Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie. But I'd probably still be hyperventilating over the Team Jacob teaser trailer. If you haven't seen it I swear to God you will forget to breath and watch it over and over again. Check out my profile for the link.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jacob sits on top of his hill overlooking the crystal lake with the mountains enjoying the beauty as he feels a cold, wet nose nudge his shoulder roughly. Looking over he sees Ho-Leah sitting next to him gently whimpering with her tongue lulling out her mouth in that perpetual wolfish grin. He watches her with a smile as she lies down on her side and scratches him with her giant paw. "Spoilt brat." Jake adds chuckling lightly as he begins rubbing her stomach and she groans in contentment. He had finally been away from La Push for six months now and the truth was the pain in his heart was not getting any better – hell it wasn't even staying the same. He missed _his _Leah more and more everyday. Looking down in his lap he sees Nessie sketching away in a giant pad that Alice had given her as a gift. Jacob cannot help but smile proudly as Nessie skillfully and expertly adds in the details of the scenery about them – he doesn't even bother thinking of her as his imprint. "That's really good, Nessie." Jacob adds gently patting her head.

"Thank you." Nessie whispers as she continues working. Jacob frowns noticing that lately Nessie has been opting to speak out loud more and more instead of using her powers. Looking over at the wolf beside him he knows that Ho-Leah had a hand in it. The small wolf had grown attached to Jacob quickly overcoming her fear of his human form and tagged along behind him as far as she could. Her limit was the Cullens home and he understood that their stench prevented her from coming any closer. He recalls hearing her cry and howl mournfully when he went inside to go to sleep – or rather tried to go to sleep. Rosalie had threatened to put her out of her misery if he didn't go out there and shut her up. That night he slept outside with her by his side and honestly, it was the closest he felt to his 'true' self since leaving home. Eventually Ho-Leah felt comfortable around Nessie but when Nessie used her powers on Ho-Leah the wolf did everything short of outright attacking her.

Jake's thoughts wonder back to the Olympic Peninsula and the latest news that Leah had caught him up on. Rachel and Paul are expecting twins. Leah had finally had enough of Sam 'exerting' his dominance and decided he needed to learn how to cool down, literally. So she along with Seth, Embry, Quil and Claire had secretly ambushed Sam, Paul and Jared pummeling them with water balloons. This, of course, then led to a huge war between the two packs that inevitably, according to Leah, spilled over into involving the normal young people, teens and kids – basically the biggest water balloon/gun fight ever. In the meantime Seth was getting ready to go to college and Quil was going too as per Claire's parents' requirement. This knowledge concerned Jake because that meant that it would leave Leah and Embry alone in the pack – to run patrol, just the two of them. Hang out together and again just the two of them. After their first long distance argument Jake opted to leave his two cents out of what Leah should do with 'her' pack.

"She's a lot like Leah, you know." Nessie states throwing a side glance at the light gray wolf beside them.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks coming out of his thoughts and wondering what it is that Nessie sees.

"She doesn't like my power either." Nessie says with a frown.

"Well it just takes some getting used to. I don't recommend using it on regular animals – ever." Jacob adds in a serious tone as Ho-Leah adjusts her position and encourages Jacob to scratch behind her ears.

"And you enjoy spending time with her same as Leah. You both are very close." Nessie says closing her sketchbook. Jacob watches as Nessie gets up from his lap and turns around to face him. "My Jacob," Nessie begins and Jacob can't help but groan internally knowing what she's going to say. The pair had already had a similar conversation like this a few weeks ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake had finished talking to Leah and was sitting on the couch trying to put aside his thoughts about loving Leah and telling her. Edward was in the room looking at him sadly while shaking his head. "My Jacob." Nessie calls as she sits down in Jacob's lap and smiles up at him.

"Nessie." Jake greets glad for the distraction for once.

'You feel better now?' Nessie asks cautiously.

"Uh, yea." Jake answers hesitantly not understanding her question.

'You really miss Leah?' Nessie asks and Jake's eyes glaze over as he sees Nessie's memories of him and Leah together. Most of the memories are images of Jake and Leah sitting together quietly just enjoying one another's company, others show them arguing, laughing, talking, hugging and even some rare images of Jake kissing Leah either on the head or the nose. Nessie shows Jake his good bye with Leah – Leah is up in his arms at eye level and they are both looking at each other sadly and then Jake's own sad, hurt face as he hears Leah howl her good bye.

"Yea, I do." Jake admits clearing this throat to smile at Nessie.

'Would you miss me?' Nessie asks. Jake looks at Nessie strangely trying to understand the meaning behind her question. Nessie is a very smart…individual and sometimes her questions seek an answer deeper than what is usually taken at face value with others.

"Of course I'd miss you. It's just that, that, uh…Lee…she's," Jake struggled to choose his words. 'Shit, what do I say?'

"Tell her the truth." Edward says looking at the pair. Jake narrows his eyes at Edward.

"She's a really good friend who I lov, like, and miss deeply." Jake admits laughing nervously trying to gauge Nessie's reaction.

"I guess she likes and misses you too?" Nessie asks out loud and Jake slowly nods his head looking down at her.

"I sure hope so." Jake admits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Truth was it didn't pain him to admit that he missed Leah to his imprint. Lately he had been feeling less and less towards Nessie outside of a big brotherly love. Suddenly his phone goes off and he puts his finger up telling Nessie to hold that thought.

"Yea." Jacob answers.

"Hey Jake." Jake rolls his eyes recognizing David one of the cubs – not really a cub anymore.

"Dave, what's going on man? Haven't talked to you or the others in months." Nessie pouts slightly as Jacob smiles at her with his famous grin.

"Just wondering if you were coming home anytime soon?" Dave asks cutting right to the chase.

"Uh…why? Is something wrong?" Jake asks feeling his stomach churn. Truth was he didn't talk to the younger wolves as much as he probably should've but that was Leah's specialty. Leah had developed a close bond with all of the cubs to the point that they, at one point, literally worshipped the ground she walked on. The Council had to call a meeting with the cubs, Leah and the two Alphas to get them to stop – that was just a creepy time. To them Leah was the **only** authority figure that they would listen to without having to be forced.

"Uh, no, no there's nothing wrong." Dave states and grows quiet.

"Dave is something wrong with Leah?" Jake ignores the growl on the other end.

"She's alright." Dave states dryly. "Not that you have a right to care." Jake growls in annoyance as he hears Dave mumble the last part.

"I heard that, cub." Jake spits out in annoyance.

"I don't care and you were meant to. Leah's doing fine without you." Dave states coldly and Jake bites his bottom lip trying to hold back the string of curse words that want to escape his lips.

'How dare this little prick try and tell me off. Just because he and the other kids got a huge crush on her? They need to hurry up and imprint already.' Jake thinks as Ho-Leah whimpers and rests her head in his lap trying to help him calm down. "I know Leah is fine. I speak to her almost daily." Jake adds smugly.

"Whatever. So you're not coming back anytime soon, right?" Dave asks again.

"Why are you asking me that?" Jake asks growing annoyed and looks up to notice that Nessie is nowhere to be seen. "Shit." Jake growls knowing that he's going to be in trouble, again, with Bella when he gets back.

"I'm planning on putting the moves on her." Dave states quickly and laughs as he hears Jake growls and hangs up.

"That little," Jake growls as he sits debating on whether or not to go find Nessie or call Leah to find out why Dave had called. Flipping his phone open he hits the speed dial to call Leah. "Well I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." Jake reasons with Ho-Leah as she looks up at him and yawns.

"Hey Jake." Leah greets and Jake feels his annoyance melt away hearing her voice.

"Lee," Jake whispers smiling to himself. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, why?" Leah asks sounding very distant and distracted.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks trying to fight the images of Leah and some other guy, possible Embry, sitting with her.

"Counting my cash." Leah states. "Thank you by the way." Leah adds giggling. "It's been six months. Six months away from home. The Cullens going to take you out to celebrate?"

"Yea, six **long** months." Jake groans out. It's the first time that either of them have actually mentioned the time apart.

"Thanks again."

"Wait? Cash? Thanks? For what?"

"For the 500 bucks I won." Leah says chuckling. "We had a bet running that you wouldn't make it 6-months from La Push and your fellow wolves." Leah says answering Jake's question. "Everyone had you at a couple of months but I went ahead and said 6-months or longer. Last night after you talked to Quil it was time for me to collect." Leah explains. "Paul said you would be back in two weeks. Seth said you'd never it make on the plane. Embry said that you'd be done in three months – odd how he suddenly shortened his bet three months." Jake frowns finally catching on.

'Dave must've been making sure the girl of his wet dreams kept her cash. While Embry must've thought that night I caught him answering Leah's phone I'd come back to kick his ass. I sure should've.' Jake thinks. "So what was your bet?"

"Oh, well my bet had little conditions attached to it. I said that you will come back but it'll only be to visit. Everyone else seems to think that eventually you'll move back home to stay." Jake feels as if a part of his heart just fell off at Leah's words.

"You don't think I'll come back?" Jake whispers trying to hide the pain in his voice. Ho-Leah licks his hand encouragingly.

"Not to live, Jake. Nessie isn't too fond of Forks or La Push. She wants to get out and see the world." Leah explains. "You don't have a," Leah begins.

"You didn't think I'd _ever _come home?" Jake asks with a frown cutting Leah off before she said the word, 'choice'.

"Nah, you're with your imprint." Leah says her voice dripping dreamy sarcasm and he rolls his eyes. "She's your life, your sun, your moon, your tether,"

"Leash is more like it." Jake snaps interrupting Leah.

"O~okay." Leah says unsure how to continue their conversation.

"So what you wearing?" Jake asks quickly changing the subject. He can't stand to hear Leah say that he doesn't have a choice in his own life.

"Jake can we not do this right now?" Leah asks her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks as Ho-Leah gets up and walks away. "Is something wrong? Is there some," Jake swallows the lump in his throat afraid to ask her if there's someone else. 'Idiot there can't be _someone_ else because she wasn't even with you to make that claim.' Jake groans to himself.

"I just don't feel like playing this game right now." Leah admits sadly. "We've had the same conversation practically everyday since you left. You ask me what I'm wearing. I tell you. We flirt back and forth. We catch up with each other's day. Then, then you say,"

"I miss you, Lee." Jake finishes up for her his voice almost pleading. "I really do. And I know you miss me too. Lee,"

"And this is where I want to change the script." Leah says with a huff. "Look we both miss each other. And I'm sure you really miss Billy, Rachel, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Hell I'm sure you're even starting to miss Paul."

"Yea, I miss them too. But it's different with you, Lee. You know that." Jake states smiling as his chest suddenly begins feeling very tight.

"No, it's not." Leah says sadly.

"Lee." Jake sighs heavily.

"Well did Seth tell you the news?" Leah asks quickly changing the subject.

"What news?"

"I'm, I'm leaving La Push." Leah states and Jake feels his chest constrict so tightly that he winces.

"Wow, that's, uh, well – why?" Jake asks afraid of the answer. What the hell was going on? Leah was his _home _– why was she leaving? Did he do something wrong? Did Sam do something wrong? Is it because of Embry? Why? Jake started panicking.

"I'm going to college." Leah says quickly.

"You too? Wow, Leah – Leah that's great! So that leaves only Embry." Jake says smiling feeling his attack stop just as suddenly as it began. 'Means she won't see Embry much.'

"Yea, Embry's coming too. The whole pack is gonna run the campus." Leah adds smiling.

"Embry?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Yep, and Quil too. Since Claire's now in on the wolf secret and all her parents told Quil that he's gotta go to college and make something of himself. He has been freaking out and literally timing how fast it'd take him to get from here to the college and back." Leah laughs. "I told you about Quil, didn't I?" Leah asks and Jake can hear her frown.

"Yea, yea you did." He admits still trying to wrap his mind around Embry and Lee, _his _Leah. "So why are you leaving home?" Jake questions.

"Well I've gotten a job and I need to be closer to both work and school. The pack only has two cars between us with Mom giving Seth the truck." Leah grumbles annoyed. "And we decided that maybe moving out of La Push until we graduate would be for the best. So Embry has the car and is out apartment hunting since I had patrol this afternoon."

"So…you and Embry are getting an apartment? Together?" Jake asks trying to calm himself as he feels that old familiar shiver down his spine.

"Yea along with Quil and Seth." Leah says carefully. "Jake? Are you alright?" Taking a couple of deep breaths Jake eventually calms himself.

"Sure, sure." Jake says cracking the bones in his neck.

"Liar." Leah says flatly. "Jake, I ask this every single time and I'm sure I'll get the same answer."

"I just miss you, Lee." Jake admits with a sigh.

"Jake not again. Let's not do this again." Leah pleads.

"You know what I miss about you?" Jake asks smiling as he hears Leah laugh sadly on the other end. "I miss your hazel eyes and the way they shine when you're laughing – even when it's at one of Emmett's dirty jokes." Jake feels his heart swelling hearing Leah giggle. "I miss your hair – the feel and smell of it. I miss playing with your hair and watching you shiver when I pull on it gently." Jake continues on hearing Leah's breath hitch. "I miss hugging you. The warmth I feel when I have you close by me. Your intoxicating scent. The crook in your neck. The softness of your legs. The way your lips get tight when you're angry. I miss seeing your beautiful face in the moonlight and that warm content smile you have when it's just you and me. I miss not getting to know what you taste like, Lee." Jake huskily breathes the last part as his mind wanders to all of the other things about Leah that he misses. "Haven't you ever wondered what I taste like, Lee?" Jake whispers desperately wanting to hear her response. He listens biting his bottom lip as he hears Leah moan softly on the other end. "Yea, you have." Jake breathes heavily as he begins whispering to Leah all the things he's wanted to do with her and to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella sits out on the porch enjoying the last of the sun's ray on her cold, marble skin admiring her sparkling hands. She pulls her attention away as she notices Nessie walking towards her. Smiling at her little miracle she looks behind her expecting to see Jake come through the trees following along behind her. Nessie sits down in Bella's lap and hugs her mother tightly. "Nessie, where's Jake?" Bella asks still expecting her best friend.

"He's with Ho-Leah and talking on his phone." Nessie states sadly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, the normal wolf, again?" Bella asks with a frown as Nessie nods her head.

"He misses her a lot." Nessie states as Bella blinks down staring at her daughter.

"He misses who?" Bella asks sweetly.

"Leah. My Jacob misses his Lee-Lee." Nessie admits and shows Bella images of Jacob's face: sad, angry and frustrated in one but those emotions immediately disappear as he talks to Leah.

"No, no." Bella says laughing nervously. "That can't be it, sweetie. Jake can't still be thinking about _her_." Bella states trying to recall the last time she's overheard Jake mention her. "Listen Nessie." Bella says hugging her daughter tightly. "Jake is just homesick but he will stay with you forever. You're his imprint and there's no bond out there stronger."

"What about love?" Nessie whispers. Bella looks down at Nessie in surprise. Was Nessie trying to imply that Jake, her Jacob didn't love her? If Jake didn't love Nessie than who?

"Imprinting _is_ love." Bella states with strong conviction in her voice.

"That's not what Seth, Embry and Leah say." Nessie repeats shyly.

"That's only because Leah has poisoned their minds to believe what she wants. Leah is just bitter because the one she loved didn't love her back and found someone better." Bella says smiling confidently.

"But my Jacob loved you." Nessie states and Bella's smile falls. "And you didn't love him back. He's not bitter."

"And who told you that?" Bella asks coldly.

"Leah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob trudges back up to the house his head swimming with a mixture of thoughts and emotions. Everything had been going so well with Leah. He was telling her everything that he missed about her and the more he talked about her the more he became aroused thinking about her. He knew she was too by her breathing. He even got bolder turning careful little whisperings into hot phone sex. Jake growls in frustration thinking how suddenly Leah got angry with him calling him a sick, dirty bastard and then, _"Don't ever call me again Jacob Black!"_ Her words ring in his ears and the growling stopped.

"I've really fucked up now. I shouldn't even be here." Jake mutters to himself. He could no longer deny it that during their phone conversation that if Leah had told him, hell even mentioned wanting him to come home, right then and there he would've exploded and ran clear across Alaska and Canada to be with her at that moment. Imprint or no imprint. His feelings for Nessie were no where near as strong as the feelings he held for Leah – but he had left her. "That's why she's pissed. You fucking left her and why? Because of some stupid legend that says I _have_ to stay with Nessie." Jake sighs heavily and can't help but wonder if the imprint still holds at all. But would Leah even accept him?

"Hey Jake." Emmett greets quietly as Jake walks past him looking dejected. Jake nods his head as he heads towards his room. All he wants to do is climb into his bed and either die or hide for the rest of his life; whichever comes first. Or at least until Leah decides to forgive him for being a sick bastard.

"Jacob!" Bella shouts. Jake sighs heavily and rolls his eyes suddenly remembering that Bella would be upset since he didn't follow Nessie home.

'I'm not this family's fucking pet.' He thinks to himself as he turns around straightening his posture. Sure his Beta, the woman he loves rejected his advances but he was still an Alpha. Jake frowns as he notices Bella's eyes smoldering with anger.

"Have you been talking to Leah Clearwater again?" Bella demands through clenched fangs. "Did you tell Nessie that you loved Leah?" Jacob's body tenses at the bold-face lie only because he never actually finished saying the word in front of Nessie.

"Calm down, Bella." Jake says avoiding eye contact with Bella. Despite Bella's surprisingly control over her thirst – anger was Bella's weakness as a vampire. Jake had learned through personal experience and observation not to test Bella's patience and just like any other wild animal to avoid eye contact. He struggled with that fact considering how he was an Alpha and breaking eye contact first is a sign of weakness. He wasn't weak and yet he did not want to fight her. "Nessie asked a question and I answered it. Besides I didn't say 'love'." Jake states feeling his body start to tremble from the threat and challenge before him.

"Well answer mine. Do you love Leah Clearwater?" Bella asks narrowing her eyes at Jake.

"Yes." Jake admits with a sigh and a smile. He's said it out loud many times before but never before a captive audience. He can't help but chuckle thinking about how he's more afraid of Leah Clearwater than of the angry, seething vampire who could kill him with just a nip from her fangs.

"You can't love Leah and Nessie." Bella spits. And Jake flinches at the statement.

"And why is that?" Jake snaps angrily meeting Bella's glare full on. "Why can't I love Leah and Nessie?" Jake demands.

"I won't let you hurt her." Bella growls dangerously while crouching down into an attack position.

"Hurt her?! What? Like how you hurt me?" Jake yells starting to see red. He is furious. His brain can't wrap around how Bella can just stand here in front of his face telling, no demanding, him not to care about Leah…at all? 'How dare she? When she did the same thing. The only difference was…Leah. 'Leah doesn't – she's not in love with me.' Jake thinks sadly as his anger melts and he looks over to see a thunderstruck Bella. "I'm going out." Jake grumbles walking out the door.

"You know that's not true." Edward whispers lowly. Once outside Jake is greeted by Ho-Leah and he immediately explodes into his wolf form. Shaking out his fur he looks down to see Ho-Leah gently nuzzling him and takes off running. Jake lets out a mournful howl and follows after her allowing the wolf inside of him to take over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Embry parks the Rabbit in the Clearwater drive way and gets out with a smile on his face. Leah had given him the job of finding an apartment that would be the best location to satisfy all of the pack needs. Initially it seemed to be such a daunting task because they needed at least 3-bedrooms, close to a forest, easy shape-shifter walking distance from their college, and inexpensive. After twelve viewings and 7 interviews later Embry knew he found the right place. It was an old two-family style home with four bedrooms, two baths, huge dining room and living room, only an hour and a half walk from the campus (meaning 30 minutes for them), with a huge backyard, garage, heat and electricity included with a forest behind it. Embry couldn't believe his eyes and considered himself lucky since the elderly owner hadn't even bothered putting an ad in the paper. Walking right inside Embry says hello and listens for any sounds. Shrugging his shoulders he heads straight upstairs to Leah's room catching her sweet scent. "Hey Lee-Lee! Guess what?" Embry says as he opens Leah's door and freezes. Leah is pacing back and forth in her room at an insane speed. "Lee? Leah." Embry calls stepping forward and blocking her path.

"Huh? Oh hey, Embry." Leah greets with a meek smile after literally colliding with him.

"Are you alright?" Embry asks taking Leah's hands and gently rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. Leah nods her head slowly and Embry sighs knowing it's a lie. "Don't lie to me, Leah." Embry whispers pulling her towards him gently and wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiles as he hears her sigh and leans into him letting her palms rest on his biceps. "Let me guess. Jacob, again." Embry states with a hard frown and tenses as Leah whispers a yes. Embry holds Leah tighter as he thinks about his best friend living in Alaska with **his** imprint. Embry respected Jacob and even looked up to him at times because he was witty, confident, funny, and open while Embry was well…just shy. Over the years it was obvious that his Alpha and Beta's relationship was becoming something more than just professional and Embry stayed out of it – Jake was his friend and if he could fight the imprint for Leah then who was he to stand in the way? "What did he do?" Embry asks snapping out of his thoughts as Leah snuggles deeper into Embry's embrace.

"Just being a bastard." Leah mutters as she leans out of the hug. Embry can't hold in the growl as he looks at Leah and catches her sweet scent again. He recognizes the scent from when they all went out three months to the club. Embry danced and drank with Leah all that night and even into the wee hours of the morning. He made sure he remembered the feel of her skin against his, the ways her hips swayed to the beat, the electricity he felt whenever she smiled at him, the reaction his body had to her grinding against him, and her scent that night drove him to the brink of insanity – it was her arousal. That was the scent he smelled now untainted by the funk of others.

"Leah?" Embry whispers and pulls her chin up so that she'll look into his eyes. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'm here right now." Embry whispers leaning in closer and pulling Leah towards him with his hand on her hips. He buries his nose into the crook of her neck taking in her scent and gently kisses her neck enjoying the taste of her on his lips and tongue. His thoughts wander back to the night at the club – while they were slow dancing, both drunk and slowly recovering from the kegs affects, Embry had leaned in and kissed Leah's neck his hand on her lower back pushing her closing towards him causing her to arch her back and push her body into him. They had kissed that night on the dance floor and if it hadn't been for some dumb drunk girl who tripped and burnt Leah's back with her cigarette there's no telling what would've happened next. The pain seemed to clear Leah's head immediately and what had occurred between them was forgotten.

"Embry." Leah whispers as Embry kisses her chin and rubs his nose against her cheek enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He looks at her lips wanting to taste them so desperately after all of this time. His mind is telling him to take it slow but his body is screaming, begging him to take her and make his claim.

"Leah." Embry breathes out his lips brushing Leah's lightly and she whimpers. Embry smiles and kisses her lips allowing one hand to sit on the small of her back and the other to hold her chin. He nips at her bottom lip and licks it gently begging entry. "I'm here now." Embry whispers against her lips pulling her pelvic closer to his. Leah gasps from the contact and Embry takes his window of opportunity sliding his tongue in her mouth wrestling with hers for dominance. The two pull back gasping for air and Embry nudges Leah's chin with his nose. "I love you, Leah." Embry says looking Leah straight in her hazel eyes.

"I love you, too, Embry." Leah replies back with a sweet smile. Embry hears her words and can't help but chuckle lightly to himself as he runs his against her cheek and through her hair. He opens his mouth getting ready to speak but a howl echoes from the forest and both stiffen immediately. "Leeches." Embry growls as he reluctantly releases Leah from his embrace.

"Duty calls." Leah says with a dark smirk as she brushes past Embry and heads down the stairs.

"Yea, duty calls." Embry says running a hand through his hair as he follows behind Leah removing his shirt. 'We'll just have to talk about this later.' Embry thinks as he quickly sheds his clothes and explodes into a giant dark gray wolf with black spots on his back. The two head for the forest as they are joined by Seth and Quil.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well here goes another chapter. I actually wound up piecing this together from three other ideas that I had. Well I had meant to upload this chapter last night but I finished it up at work and idiot me neglected to send it to myself to proofread at home. -_-; But at least it's Friday! As usual read and review. Let me know what you think and be honest.

Twilight22lover – I hope this chapter didn't seem to drag like the last one. I know sometimes chapters can seem a bit too long – I've thought it myself while reading.

Hope everyone enjoyed the Callwater moment and if you have any ideas or suggestions just let me know. Still working on fleshing out more details before I complete this story. And again thanks for taking the time to read my fic. ^_^ Don't forget that there's an exclusive New Moon trailer in Band Slam. I'm going to see it tonight – the trailer not the movie. Think I'll go see District 9 afterwards. I'M SO~O EXCITED!! And once again if you haven't already heard or seen it but there's a link to a 14-sec TEAM JACOB teaser trailer on my profile. Jacob has no shirt on!!


	6. 6 Months, 9 Days, 12 Hrs

6 Months, 9 Days, 12 Hrs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and if I did Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie. But I still loved the series.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He's been gone now for 6 months, 9 days, 12 hrs, 17 mins. and she's long since given up on counting the seconds. She's tried to convince herself to stop counting – stop counting how long it is until he comes back. "He's not coming back – ever. Bella will make sure of that." Leah sighs to herself as she stops pacing to look at the winnings from the bet sitting on her bed. Of course, the bet didn't help Leah forget the ache Jacob's absence brought. At least she now had more than enough money to cover a security deposit – if Embry found a place. Leah smiles thinking about her friend, her confidant – Embry Call. He was the one Leah went to talk to about Jacob leaving with the Cullens. Leah frowns and begins pacing back and forth faster thinking back on that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is a rare cloudless night with the full moon sitting high in the sky. Leah sits on the beach enjoying the cool, salty breeze on her face and in her hair. The sound of the crashing waves and the rolling gravel always calms her. Her ears pick up the sound of heavy footsteps heading in her direction but right now she chooses not to acknowledge him – not yet anyway. Jacob sits down beside Leah and without a word grabs her legs and places them in his lap. She scoots closer to him resting her head on his shoulder as his hand carelessly strokes her thigh and he kisses her forehead. Over the last three years they've grown close and Leah's just glad for the little intimate moments like these that they share. "Beautiful night." Leah says looking up at Jake with a smile.

"Yea." He whispers after looking into her eyes and looking down at his hand. Leah's smile falls and she pulls her legs from his lap. She knows that something is wrong. Leah sighs heavily noticing Jake's pained expression at her sudden reaction.

"What's going on, Jake?" Leah asks pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Lee-Lee." Jake says scooting closer to Leah wanting to close the gap between them. Now she definitely knows that something is wrong because Jacob Black only calls her that when he knows he's in trouble. Jake kisses Leah's forehead gently as he wraps his arm around her shoulders holding on to her tightly. "The Cullens are leaving." Leah turns her attention back to the crashing waves and the rolling gravel.

"When?" Leah asks after some minutes of silence between the two.

"Two weeks." Jake answers his hold tightening more.

"Where to?"

"Alaska."

"When are you going to tell the others?" Leah asks noticing Jake's groan at this question.

"Not sure." He admits with a heavy sigh. "I wanted you to be the first to know even before Dad." Leah smiles gratefully at that knowledge. As her relationship with Jacob has grown closer so to has her relationship with Billy Black. She had quickly become his 'little girl' since it was always Leah that kept him company while his other two children were off 'bonding' with their imprints. Billy was more of a father to her than Charlie Swan.

"Will you tell him tonight?" Leah asks looking at Jake closely. She sighs as she watches Jake's brow furrow and he bite his bottom lip deep in thought. This was the moment that both Billy and Leah feared would come – Billy had even confided in Leah that he still hated the Cullens and loathed Jacob's imprint even more.

"I want you to be there with me when I do." Jake finally answers leaning in and resting his chin on Leah's shoulder. "Will you?" Jake asks pleading as Leah looks at him. "Thank you but not tonight though, okay?" Jake says after Leah finally nods her head with a deep sigh.

"You're the Almighty Alpha." Leah says sarcastically rolling her eyes earning a chuckle from Jake and another kiss this time on her nose. The two sit quietly enjoying their last few moments together – neither sure of what to do or say. Jake has long since changed their seating arrangement placing Leah in between his legs, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped, almost, possessively around her waist. After an hour, Leah stands up stretching ignoring the chill and the sense of loneliness that has washed over her leaving Jake's embrace. "It's time for me to get going." Leah states as Jake stares up at her with worried eyes. "You, uh, we should tell Billy tomorrow. Good night, Jake." Leah says walking past Jake heading towards the road.

"Come with me!" Jake shouts suddenly quickly scrambling to his feet and catching Leah's hand. "Lee, come with me!" Jake repeats again desperately. Leah looks up at Jake shocked and confused by his sudden outburst. She notices him breathing heavily as if he's just ran the entire rez five times and his eyes are desperately searching her own.

"Where? Go with you where?" Leah asks allowing him to pull her into a tight hug.

"A, Alaska." He whispers into her hair. "Come with me to Alaska, Lee-Lee, please?" Leah looks up at him surprised as he smiles down at her and runs a hand through her hair. Leah feels her heart and body screaming yes. Yes to going with him. Yes to always being near him. Yes to continuing to loving him as she has been over these last two years.

"To do what, Jake?" Leah asks with a humorless chuckle. "To _be _what? What about the pack? What about Dad, Billy?" Leah asks frowning up at Jake.

"I, I don't know." Jake admits sadly with a sigh shaking his head.

"_Your_ place is with Nessie." Leah says removing Jacob's hands from around her waist. "_My _place as your beta is here. I'll stay to look out for everyone – the pack, Billy and La Push." Leah doesn't say another word as she turns and walks away from Jacob fighting back the tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Instead of going home that night she ran to Embry's place and told him about their conversation on the beach. Embry held her tightly as she cried her heart out. He calmed and soothed her telling her to do what she thought was best for 'her'. During those two weeks Jacob told everyone he was leaving and Leah was always by his side – with Billy, their pack, Sam's pack and then finally with the Council as a whole. Her heart seemed to crack every time he said it. But she kept her pain hidden behind a supportive smile and even anger when Sam called him a pathetic, weak, irresponsible coward. Only Embry saw her cry, heard her fears and silently watched her heart crack. She asked Embry to help her find the courage to let Jake go in the end – she had debated whether or not to tell him that she loved him or even begging him to stay with her. In the end she knew it was futile because no one could fight the pull of their imprint; Sam couldn't and neither could Jacob Black. The day had finally come to say her last good bye to Jacob Black and she had put on a strong act pretending she was saying good bye to an old friend, that's it and nothing more – a friend. However, while he was holding her and their eyes locked she felt her strength fail her and she cried. Her heart cried out when he gently wiped away her tears without teasing her for them. Embry saw the moment and as soon as Leah and Jake was apart he immediately stepped in and immediately wrapped an arm around her waist – he was holding her back from making a fool of herself. That's what she had convinced herself of and for that she was eternally grateful to Embry Call.

Over the months Leah and Embry had only gotten closer – Embry showing up at the times when Jake would've so that she couldn't dwell over his absence. The two hung out more on the rez together, went to the movies, sat and talked with Billy, he'd even tag along when she felt like shopping, and even just sat quietly enjoying each other's company. Slowly, but surely, Embry Call was becoming more than just her pack brother. She vaguely remembered sharing a kiss with him but she was completely drunk and thinking about Jake being the man holding her instead of Embry. Embry never brought it up and so Leah assumed that it never happened. However, it seemed as if her whole world had been suddenly turned upside down with just this last phone conversation with Jake. It started off as the same-old, same-old conversation between the two. But when she asked for a change of pace she was completely unprepared for what happened next. Jake's voice sounded so deep, husky and sexy as he began telling her what he missed about her and wanting to taste her. She had been feeling and thinking the exact same thing about him. It had been years since anyone had seriously talked about being attracted to her that she couldn't stop herself from wanting to relieve the warm building pressure that was gathering in her stomach and nether region. She started giving into the sexual fantasies that the two held – her hands roaming over her body pretending they were his as he coaches her through it while she returns the favor. But what he said next just – it was the last crack Leah Clearwater's heart could take. "Shit, baby. You should be here with me." Jake growled out talking about gently playing with her wet center. Leah froze as hot tears began to well up in her eyes.

'How dare he? He's the one that left! He left with his imprint! _He_ chose not to stay!' Leah growls in annoyance. "Should be there with you?! For what purpose? So you can relieve your sexual frustration because your _precious _imprint is still too young to do it? Is that why you wanted me to come with you?" Leah demands angrily sitting up. "You've got some nerve. You sick, dirty bastard. Don't ever call me again Jacob Black!" Leah yells as she turns her phone off and throws it on the bed in a rage. She quickly gets up and begins pacing her room back and forth like a lion in a cage. Jacob had left La Push and soon she would too. Jacob wasn't coming back – no matter how many times he said he missed her, needed her, even wanted her – he had no choice in the matter. She had a choice. She was going to make a life for herself and find her own love. She would find her love, her Harry, the man that wouldn't leave her because of an old stupid legend. The man for her would be there for her when she needed him the most. Suddenly looking up she is surprised to see Embry standing before her and she can't help but smile at him. Embry's always been there for her when she needed him the most.

"Are you alright?" Embry asks taking Leah's hands and gently rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. Leah nods her head slowly and Embry sighs knowing it's a lie. "Don't lie to me, Leah." Embry whispers pulling her towards him gently and wrapping his arms around her waist. Leah hangs her head and leans into his embrace.

'He knows me so well. At this point he has to know me better than Jake.' Leah thinks resting her palms on his biceps.

"Let me guess. Jacob, again." Embry states rather than questions. Leah whispers a yes and can't help but wonder why Embry has suddenly tensed but pushes it aside snuggling deeper into his embrace letting his hold calm her. "What did he do?"

"Just being a bastard." Leah mutters as she leans out of the hug. Leah watches with worry as Embry growls deeply and his eyes grow dark and his eyes glaze over as if he's remembering something. With a sigh she looks down wondering what she's going to do about Jake. 'Will he call me back? Will he actually do as he's told for once?'

"Leah?" Embry whispers and pulls her chin up so that she'll look into his eyes. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'm here right now." Embry whispers leaning in closer and pulling Leah towards him with his hand on her hips. He buries his nose into the crook of her neck taking in her scent and gently kisses her neck enjoying the taste of her on his lips and tongue. Leah's eyes widen at hearing Embry's words and find herself unable to control her body's reaction when Embry's lips and tongue taste her already hot and sensitive skin.

"Embry." Leah whispers as Embry kisses her chin and rubs his nose against her cheek his warm breath on her face sending a shiver down her spine.

"Leah." Embry breathes out his lips brushing Leah's lightly and she whimpers. Leah watches Embry smile through heavy lids and kisses her lips so softly and sweetly. Deep down Leah feels her heart swell from the contact and attention but deep down inside it's not the same as if it was Jake. However, it's her body that she can't seem to gain control over as her skin heats up at the small of her back where Embry has placed his hand and on her chin that he has a firm grip on. She feels her restraint slowly fall as he nips at her bottom lip and licks it gently begging entry. "I'm here now." Embry whispers against her lips pulling her pelvic closer to his. Leah gasps from the contact feeling his arousal through the fabric in their clothes. Embry takes this window of opportunity sliding his tongue in her mouth wrestling with hers for dominance. The two pull back gasping for air and Embry nudges Leah's chin with his nose. "I love you, Leah." Embry says looking Leah straight in her hazel eyes.

"I love you, too, Embry." Leah replies back with a sweet smile. 'I do love him but not the same.' Leah thinks as she hears Embry chuckle lightly to himself. She sighs to herself as he runs his hand against her cheek and through her hair. He opens his mouth getting ready to speak but a howl echoes from the forest and both stiffen immediately. "Leeches." Embry growls as he reluctantly releases Leah from his embrace.

"Duty calls." Leah says with a dark smirk as she brushes past Embry and heads down the stairs. Once outside Leah quickly pulls off her summer dress and ties it to her leg before phasing into a huge light gray wolf. She waits patiently as Embry quickly joins her and the two run for the forest heading off in the direction of the howl. _'Did you pick up any strange scents around our territory, Seth?'_

'_No, nothing has come near Forks or the Cullens. This can't be any friends of theirs.'_ Seth answers as Quil joins Leah and Embry.

'_Leah? Is your pack gathered?'_ Sam asks.

'_Gathered and already heading towards the clearing.'_ Leah states as Seth finally joins them.

'_Perfect. Some of the others are already there. We'll talk more once everyone arrives.'_

'_EMBRY FOCUS!' _Leah snarls as the Alpha communication link breaks and Leah catches a glimpse of Embry's thoughts straying to a few minutes ago.

'_Right, right. Sorry, sorry.'_ Embry quickly apologizes shaking his head and earning a confused look from Quil and Seth.

'_And Sam wonders why I won't take the cubs.'_ Leah grumbles as Quil and Seth chuckle. Seeing the clearing ahead Leah falls back allowing Embry to take point as she quickly phases back into her human form and throws the dress back on. Making sure it's pull down all the way Leah walks confidently into the clearing and takes the Alpha position ahead of Embry and scans around to see Paul nodding at her while Collin, Brady, and some of the cubs pace back and forth anxiously. Suddenly the cubs look up noticing Leah's presence and bound over to her excitedly yapping, yelping and brushing against her. Leah can't help but giggle at the cubs' attention and hugs every single one earning sloppy, wet wolf kisses from each. After the Volturri's presence the newborn wolf cubs had a hard time adjusting to the new double-life and were forced to leave their homes until they learned some self-control. Billy often told her that chances are the cubs would've gone completely wild had it not been for Leah's patience, encouragement and support. She helped them with their homework and how to control their emotions – she was their savior, their idol, their one and only Alpha. Jake refused to accept the cubs into his pack because initially there wasn't supposed to be a renegade pack and eventually he just didn't want to have to deal with their thoughts and fantasies about his Beta. The moment word was out that Jake was leaving they all came to Leah begging to finally be allowed to join 'Lovely Lee-Lee's' pack. She felt bad when she had to turn them down but after hearing Paul complain about how Rachel had put him out after she caught him saying Leah's name in his sleep – for her sanity and her pack's she had to turn them down.

"GET BACK!" Sam growls out as he runs into the clearing zipping up his shorts followed by the rest of his pack and more cubs. The newly arrived cubs ignore Sam's order and run up to Leah to greet her. The others just quietly look at Sam before turning their attention back to Leah.

"POSITIONS! NOW!" Leah snaps using her Alpha command. Quickly the cubs run back taking their positions behind their older pack brothers. Leah looks back and smiles apologetically at her own since her tone had caused them to straighten up. Leah turns around and notices Sam wincing slightly fighting the urge to take a lesser position in front of his own pack. "Heh, looks like being Jake's Alpha female has its advantages." Leah smirks as Sam growls. "Let's get right down to business, shall we?"

"Collin picked up the scent of maybe about 5-6 leeches at the southern border near the Makah reservation." Sam explains meeting Leah's gaze full on.

"Is there's a chance its some of the witnesses that came with the Volturri?" Leah asks addressing Collin directly. Collin shakes his head while Sam growls. It was agreed upon between the two Alphas and their Betas that communication in human form would be easier for planning so that both packs could hear what was being said. However, Leah knew that she had stepped over the line by directly address Sam's pack without his permission. Honestly, right now she didn't care about the formalities. There was a serious threat to their people and they had to deal with it quickly and efficiently.

"Collin didn't recognize it." Sam replies growling at Leah. "So it looks like we're just dealing with a coven of vampires who are completely unaware that the Cullens even lived here." Leah nods her head in agreement.

"So where do you need us to run?" Leah asks.

"You and Seth are the quickest – so I'll need you to run along the southwest border to ensure that none of the leeches get any closer to home." Leah nods her head in agreement and turns around preparing to undress and phase. "Lee?" Sam calls back. Leah turns around to see Sam frowning at her and he leans down to be eye-leveled with her.

"Don't want me directly addressing your pack?" Leah whispers sweetly. "Usually I wouldn't dream of it but timing is of the essence and I don't have time to stroke your ego, Sammie. I'll leave that to Emily." Leah says turning around and heading towards the trees.

"Should we call him and the Cullens?" Sam asks after her form. Leah freezes and thinks the question over. "Leah?"

"Call the Cullens, if you want. I only recommend getting Carlisle and Edward down here – we may need the medical attention. I wouldn't recommend anymore though." Leah turns around quickly glaring darkly at Sam. "We don't know who we're up against. This may still involve the Volturri and the last thing I want to do is increase their numbers by handing over the mind-reader, the mental shield, the gypsy and the Halfling."

"What about Jake?" Sam asks a smirk forming on his face.

"He can't come because of his imprint, remember?" Leah states with a confident smile. "Now then times a wasting."

"I'll have Emily call then." Sam responds back as Leah heads to the trees quickly undressing and phasing into her wolf form. Stepping back out into the clearing to find only her pack remaining.

'_Huh? So you're 'Jake's Alpha female' now?'_ Quil asks teasingly with a dark chuckle.

'_Do you think Jake will come?'_ Seth asks hopefully as Leah takes point leading her pack to the southwest region of the territory. Leah spreads the pack out in tiers to ensure that no scent is overlooked while in their excited state. A howl erupts near the Makah and La Push borders as Leah redirects her pack. Leah quickens her pace with Seth hot on her heels.

'_There are twelve of them, Leah. __Four have broken through heading in your direction. I'm sending Collin, Brady, Dave, Ezekiel and Cyrus after them.'_

'_Right, we'll block off their escape.'_ Leah adds and quickly relays the message to her pack. Spreading out they see the four vampires eyes burning crimson red and fangs glistening in the moonlight. Leah maneuvers her pack downwind to keep the element of surprise. Leah and Seth quickly pounce upon the last vampire running behind; an olive complexion male and rip into him mercilessly as his screams warns the others. Turning around the three vampires lunge at Leah and Seth but Quil and Embry jump out pinning a snarling female to the ground. The other two seeing their comrades fall at the jaws of the four wolves turn and run off barely avoiding Collin, Brady and the cubs. Leah growls her annoyance as the younger wolves turn around to finish the job. Leah's nostrils are filled with the smell of burning vampire flesh as the two bodies are burned. _'Come on. Let's go make sure the cubs finish the job.'_ Leah adds catching the scent of the two vampires that have escaped quickly followed behind by her pack. The Renegades quickly catch up with the cubs but find no vampires in sight and the cubs are whimpering nervously sticking close to Leah – whether for their own protection or hers she cannot tell.

'They've_ run off for now.'_ Sam breaks in. _'We'll chase them down through the neighboring reservations. And, oh, Leah – the two Cullens are on their way.'_ Sam adds. Leah quickly phases back standing up her heart aching in her chest. She ignores the course fur brushing against her body and the suddenly vicious snarls, growls and yelps of pain until she feels a warm pair of arms wrap around her. Opening her eyes Leah sees Embry looking down at her with a frown.

"We're heading south to make sure we get every last one." Leah states quickly pushing aside the impending sense of loneliness and rejection.

"Who's coming?" Embry asks knowing that there was more to the message that Sam relayed.

"Just the two Cullens." Leah answers looking up at the sky and catching a glimpse of the moon through the clouds. 'It's been six months, nine days, fourteen hours and who gives a fuck about how many minutes.' Leah growls to herself and tries to gain control of her emotions and the thoughts of Jacob Black bombarding her. Shaking her head she jumps back from Embry and quickly phases waiting for Embry to do the same. _'Let's go.'_ Leah says as they take off running south.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nessie sits silently watching her mother pace up and down in the living room mumbling to herself so quickly she cannot even make out what is being said. Looking around Nessie is confused by the scene that is playing out before her. Her mother seems highly agitated by Jacob's bold declaration of love for the she-wolf, Leah Clearwater. However, the rest of her family seems to be perfectly at ease. Nessie looks over to see Uncle Emmett watching a game on the television with Aunt Rosalie sitting beside him reading one of her magazines. Her father is sitting composing a new song on his piano. Aunt Alice is busy arranging flowers in one of the many vases within the home. Uncle Jasper is off in a corner reading a newspaper and yet at the same time seems sensitive to her mother's emotions. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle she's not seen since Jacob stormed out of the house in a huff. Everyone has told her that she's a very smart girl, wise beyond her years and special – but if all of that is true then why does she feel so confused, lost and unimportant? "You're not any of those things." Edward says from his piano frowning at Nessie.

'But then why did Jacob leave?' Nessie asks trying to fight back her tears.

"He's just upset, that's all." Edward explains but now Nessie is completely aware that all eyes are on her. She looks around and she sees a mixture of pity and anger – anger solely from her mother.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie." Rosalie coos smiling at her. "You can do so much better than the mutt anyway." Nessie gasps at Rosalie's words while Bella growls. "Save your growls for someone who cares or might actually be intimidated." Rosalie snaps glaring at Bella.

"How dare you say that?" Bella snaps back. "Jake has imprinted on Nessie and he can't love anyone else but her!"

"That's just the problem with it." Jasper says putting down his paper. "Imprinting makes the wolves forget what's important outside of their own imprints and killing vampires."

"Jacob's sacrificed a lot to come here." Alice adds speaking up and bouncing happily to stand with Jasper. "He left behind his family, his friends, the only home he's ever known, and not to mention the one person who kept him grounded."

"Nessie keeps him grounded." Bella states seething while trying to keep her cool while speaking with Alice. "He told me so himself. Imprinting is like feeling gravity pull you back down to the ground."

"But how close to the ground is the pull?" Emmett asks turning off the television.

"You know he almost forgot Billy's birthday?" Edward asks looking at Bella with concern. "Leah had to come and remind him of it. Leah's the one who's always told Jacob about his other responsibilities."

"Well it's not Nessie's fault that he can't keep his dates straight." Bella says defensively.

"It's the idea of imprinting." Emmett mumbles.

"I can't understand how you can all sit here and say that Jacob and Nessie don't deserve to be together." Bella says feeling betrayed by her family.

"It's not that they don't deserve to be together." Carlisle says entering into the room with Esme.

"It's just that they shouldn't. They are descendants of a lineage that are naturally enemies." Esme adds with a sad frown.

"But Jake has put that aside for me, for Nessie, for all of us." Bella explains looking around seeking understanding. "Jake made a promise to Nessie."

"That promise was to always be her friend and be there whenever he needs her." Edward states. Nessie cannot help but look at the bracelet on her wrist. She recalls when Jacob gave it to her for Christmas, it was her first Christmas. He presented it to her and said it was a special bracelet promising that he'd always be her, be her friend. Was that all Jacob had wanted to be to her? He stayed by her side continually when her mother was a threat and then when the Volturri were coming – but once that danger was over he went home. He went back to his family, friends, his pack and his life.

"Did he love her then?" Nessie asks to no one in particular.

"Maybe." Rosalie answers as honestly as she can. "He's definitely loved her over the last two years."

"Yea, but everyone else loves their imprints. Why doesn't he love me like he loves Leah?" Nessie asks as her vision becomes blurry. Blinking her eyes she feels hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"Nessie, don't listen to them. Jake loves you too and he's just confused or homesick. That's it! He's just homesick." Bella explains quickly picking up her daughter and holding her tightly.

"But then how come Leah is the only one to make him happy? He's miserable when he doesn't talk to her at least every other day. He always leaves so that he can talk to her without me around." Nessie states feeling suddenly cold and unloved.

"For Jacob, love and imprint love are two different things." Emmett explains with a weak smile.

"It's because part of you is a vampire." Jasper states calmly. "And the older you get the more you are like us rather than a human." Bella and Nessie look at Jasper strangely but the others in the room only seem to remain silent – as if this fact was common knowledge.

"Is the imprint fading?" Bella demands looking around frantically.

"It died a long time ago." Alice admits with a weak smile. "Remember before Nessie was born I couldn't see her future? Even after she was born I couldn't see it. It's because Jake would imprint on her meaning her life would be overlapped with a shape-shifter's. Two years ago everything became crystal clear – Jake started hanging out less and less. I see Nessie's future and it is not with Jake." Alice admits smiling happily at Nessie. Bella opens her mouth to say something but a ringing phone silences her. Emmett looks over and picks up a black and silver phone.

"Yes?" Emmett answers Jake's phone and listens quietly. "No, this is Emmett. Uh, yeah, they both are here. It's for you, Carlisle." Emmett says handing the phone to Carlisle. "It's Emily Uley." The entire room is quiet as Carlisle listens on the phone to Emily.

"We're on our way." Carlisle says and hangs up. "Apparently some vampires are in the area. Sam has asked that Edward and I come down just in case someone needs medical attention." Carlisle explains as Edwards nods his head understanding.

"Is Leah okay?" Rosalie asks and Carlisle can only shrug his shoulders. "Well I'm coming too."

"No, they asked that only Edward and I come down. We will call you if you anyone is hurt." Carlisle states as he hugs Esme good bye. Nessie watches as her father and grandfather make their rounds saying good bye to the family. "I think you all need to update Jacob about what is going on in La Push." Carlisle says as he kisses Nessie good bye. With a solemn nod from her uncles and aunts she watches as her father and grandfather run out the door heading back to the Olympic Peninsula.

"Why did Jacob come then, Aunt Rosalie?" Nessie asks seeking the final answer to her question.

"Because he thought he had to." Rosalie answers with a frown as she turns heading outside to search for Jacob.

'Because he had to?' Nessie thinks holding her mother tightly. 'Was that all she was to him now? A responsibility? A chore? Task? Errand? Something that he had to deal with rather than wanted to?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah groans lightly to herself as she feels the suns rays on her face brightening up the darkness behind her eyelids. Opening them she is greeted with the sight of bright green blades of grass covered in morning dew or rain – it could've rained again last night. She stretches out and rolls over but finds herself unable to and begins to panic. Hearing an annoyed growl she looks behind her and notices Embry holding onto her protectively. With a sigh she carefully grabs his hand and removes it from her waist before jumping up and shaking out her hair. Looking down she notices Quil sprawled out on the grass beside Embry snoring loudly and Seth also knocked out beside him their limbs tangled. They had now been out in the woods for six days in search of the remaining vampires and were coming up with nothing during the last two. Leah suddenly stiffens as she realizes that her entire pack slept out in the middle of, possibly, leech infested woods without anyone on watch. She growls to herself knowing that she'll have to have a serious talk with them about security and coverage. Closing her eyes she sniffs the air around her and cannot pick up the slightest scent of a leech anywhere nearby. Turning her back on her sleeping pack mates Leah walks over to the nearby river and kneels down to drink some of the cold, icy water and splash her face. '6 months, 13 days, and 3 hours.' Leah thinks to herself quickly wiping away her tears.

Hearing a twig snap Leah quickly phases into her wolf form and crouches low slowly backing up into the trees. She quickly calms down as a dark brown wolf emerges from the other side of the river with a huge yawn. Leah immediately recognizes Ezekiel, aka Zeke, and barks a good morning to him. Leah laughs to herself noticing how quickly he awakens and even holds his head up high trying to look confident and strong. "It would seem that you're very special to these mongrels." A sweet melodic voice sings out over the river. Both Leah and Zeke immediately tense up. Leah growls trying to pinpoint the source of the voice while Zeke is standing stark still. Hearing a rustling in the leaves Leah looks up and notices a copper toned female leech falling from the trees above Zeke letting out a warning howl for both packs to hear she runs across the river at her top speed and pushes Zeke out of the way but not before the leech swipes at her back ripping her open. Leah howls out in pain as she crumbles to the forest floor crying out in pain. Looking over she notices Zeke is completely shocked as the female leech laughs evilly at her handiwork. Leah growls and tries to stand up finds that her back legs will not respond. "Awe, too bad. When you tried to save your little admirer there I wound up slicing up the nerves in your spinal cord. It would seem you're paralyzed from the waist down." Leah whirls around and lunges for the vampire jaws opened but a sharp pain causes her to cry out and she phases back unable to control it.

"Run Zeke." Leah cries out looking at the still stunned wolf. "RUN AND GO GET HELP!" Leah orders and he snaps out of his trance and takes off running towards Sam and his pack. "Stupid boys always sleeping in." Leah growls out as the vampire stands over her.

"Not necessarily. It's a gift I possess – I can make anyone I choose to slip into a deep sleep, like a coma." She states and carefully grabs Leah's arm and twists it. Leah cries out in pain as she feels the bones breaking, the cartilage and ligaments ripping and tearing in her arm. "I would've liked to have saved you for last." The vampire growls out. "Respect for a fellow Native American girl and all that but you're a bit more dangerous than you look." The woman says almost sweetly as she moves on to Leah's other arm. "You've orchestrated your pack brilliantly – always staying down wind, attacking in pairs, never over-exerting yourselves. Plus, you seem to carry a lot of control over a good deal of the other group as well." Leah grits her teeth and growls as she feels her other arm broken and abused. "Oh, what's wrong? Not going to cry out in pain for me again?"

"Respect for a fellow Native American girl and all that shit." Leah growls out through tightly clenched teeth but tears falling nonetheless.

"You're funny. Too bad you were born a wolf. We would've had fun as vampires together." The woman says grabbing hold of Leah's head gently. "But your little friend, Zeke, was it? Well he's successfully woken up his band of brothers and they will be here soon." Leah narrows her eyes at the woman above her. "So I guess I'll just make them all suffer by living with the guilt that they weren't strong enough to save you." Leah gasps and tries to will her body to heal itself as the woman leans down and bites down on her neck hard. Leah cries out in pain as a hot searing heat shoots down her neck blinding her to the world around her. She gasps out now unable to hear the sounds of a series of barks, howls and growls come from both sides of the river.

'6 months, 13 days, 3 hours and way too many damn minutes and seconds – you were supposed to come back Jake.' Leah says to herself trying to fight off the venom she knows is in her body. 'Why couldn't you hurry up and bring your ass back?' Leah feels the world swirl around her and slowly grow dark and slips into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's the next chapter. So what's been going on with Jake over the last six days? Does he know that there are vampires in La Push? What about Nessie? Poor thing is feeling confused while her mother is fuming. And Leah?

Thanks for everyone's reviews and I couldn't help but laugh at all of my Blackwater readers absolutely HATING the little Callwater moment. Especially Rogue Assassin's response because she is royally pissed off at Leah. But I hope this chapter kind of cleared up a bit about Leah's feelings about Embry and Jacob. And it would seem as always Bella is oblivious to the bigger picture in the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I couldn't help but throw in everyone's question:

XBlackRose77X - omg! jacob better get his butt back to la push

Running with the wolves - Jake HAVE to get his butt down there NOW...

BLACKWATER4EVER - Jacob needs to hurry his ass up and get to la push!

.loveXx - WHAT! No! Jake needs to bring his ass back now!!

xXHatchiXx - i really want jake to get his ass back to la push before it's too late!

Jacobleah - When will Jake get over his duty and come home ?

ItsCuzOfTheFame - I hope Jake goes back to Leah *sniff sniff*


	7. Going Back Home

Going Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and if I did Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie. But I still loved the series.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob drags his weary body up the front porch of the Cullens home. He stops to look back briefly hearing Ho-Leah crying and pacing anxiously at the tree line. Throwing back a wave Jacob goes inside and heads directly for his room. His mind, body and spirit are beyond tired. Jacob is completely oblivious of the empty home – the usually strong stench of vampire is weakened. He groans willing his body to complete the four feet trek to his bed before finally collapsing over into a heap. He's not sure how long he's been gone but it's not been long enough. Jacob growls to himself as his eyelids grow heavy. "Fuckin' leeches." Jacob grumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob finds himself sitting in the forest and as he looks around he feels suddenly light and carefree along with a sense of freedom. He immediately recognizes the sights, sounds and smells around him as La Push. He was home – he was finally back home. Jumping up Jacob thinks about _his_ home and quickly takes off running to find Leah. He knows that phasing would be quicker but he wants to surprise her – besides he can't pick up her scent anywhere around. Coming through the trees he sees his own home, the small red house never looked so good as it did now after being gone for so long. His initial idea is to bypass it and find his girly-wolf but a thought, or two, crosses his mind. One, he can get Billy to help lure Leah over making the surprise even better and, two, she'd be pissed knowing that he didn't bother to see his own father first. Jacob runs up to the backdoor and lets himself in. "Dad? Dad, I'm home." Jacob shouts but is greeted with silence. He searches the small home turning up nothing. "Maybe he's with Sue and Charlie." Jacob grumbles and heads outside.

Walking along the road Jacob notices that there's barely anyone out – if a dog counts as someone. He stops to look at Quil's house and walks up to the door and knocks – no answer. Jacob continues on stopping by all of the wolves' homes and receiving no response. Panic is starting to set in as he runs to the Clearwater home and bangs desperately on the door calling out to the inhabitants. "What?!" A deep voice growls out angrily as the door is snatched open. Jacob sighs with relief as he sees Embry standing before him.

"Embry – man, I'm glad to see you." Jacob says trying to laugh his panic away.

"What do _you_ want?" Embry demands narrowing his eyes at the man standing before him his voice laced with anger.

"Nice to see you too." Jacob says his voice dripping with sarcasm frowning back at Embry. "What are you doing here? Where's Leah?"

"Don't you think it's a little late to be asking where she is?" Embry snaps his body starting to tremble and Jacob steps back feeling a sudden burst of heated rage explode from Embry's presence.

"Where is she?" Jacob demands quickly overcoming his initial shock and replacing it with anger and annoyance.

"She's gone." Embry answers his anger dissipating just as quickly as it began. Jacob raises an eyebrow in confusion as he notices Embry's eyes glazing over as tears begin to fall.

"Gone? Gone where?!" Jacob demands grabbing Embry's shoulders the panic from earlier building back up again. Jacob watches as Embry snaps out of his trance and blinks away his tears looking at him with pure hatred.

"She's never coming back." Embry growls backing away easily breaking free of Jacob's hold. "Go back to your fucking fairytale world with the damn leeches." Embry mumbles his eyes looking sad and distant as he shuts the door in Jacob's face. Jacob stands still in front of the door stunned as he tries to process Embry's words.

"Never coming back?" Jacob whispers to himself as if hearing the words again will bring some clarity. 'But why? How? She promised to watch over the pack, Billy and La Push. Why?!' Jacob feels his chest tighten as the world around seems to go dark and he drops to his knees. Suddenly a painful howl erupts from the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LEAH!" Jacob screams sitting up in his bed covered in sweat. "Leah." Jacob breathes out heavily as he runs a hand over his face trying to catch his breath. Jacob shivers suddenly as if cold but he knows that he being cold is physically impossible. "Leah" Jacob whispers again as he climbs out of bed and looks around at his room. "I can't do this anymore." Jacob mumbles to himself as he grabs a duffel bag out of his closet and begins packing his things – at least some of them. Jacob quickly packs the essentials and some personal affects and begins searching for his phone. He heads over to his desk searching for his phone but turns up nothing. "Shit." He growls and begins tearing up his room desperately searching for it. During his search he can't help but wonder how long he's been away. It was easy to get away and not feel the imprint pull – Jacob stops his search as his mind wanders to Nessie. He didn't miss her – well not the way he should've or even used to. It wasn't painful being away from her. There was no pain or pull; sure a part of him missed Nessie but it wasn't the same as missing Leah. He had never really tested his imprint until that moment when he took off running. "I'm free." Jacob whispers as the epiphany hits him. He had left the state of Alaska while he was in his wolf form. He had come back to himself and realized that he had strayed too far, so far that he had even crossed into the Yukon Territory of Canada. At the time all he cared about was hurrying home to call Leah – to apologize to her, to tell her how much he missed her, that he was coming back home and that he loved her. Most importantly that he loved her and would never leave her again. But by the time he got back he was so exhausted that speaking would've been too much of a challenge. Then again why he just didn't take his furry ass back to Leah he hadn't the slightest clue. "Maybe it's because you've never even been as far as north as Prince George?" Jacob grumbles to himself as he grabs his packed bag and heads out the door and down the hall.

The silence suddenly hits him as he notices the stench of vampire is very weak – almost old and stale. Heading towards the kitchen Jacob looks for a note with a message explaining the Cullens' absence. 'Nope.' Jacob thinks as he grabs the cordless phone and dials his number hoping to hear it ring. The phone rings but he hears nothing within the house. "Shit." Jacob growls expressing his annoyance and is surprised to hear that his voicemail box is full. He quickly hangs up and dials again heading outside hoping that maybe it fell during his mad dash for the forest and again he hears – nothing. "Fuck." Jacob growls as the panic from his dream starts to build up quickly and he strains his ears for the familiar ring tone. "Ho-Leah!" Jacob calls giving up on his phone. He was going back to _his_ Leah and wanted to say good-bye to his little partner. "Ho-Leah!" Jacob calls louder moving towards the trees and this time whistling for her. Nothing.

"You're back." Jacob freezes and turns around slowly to see Bella behind him.

"Yea." Jacob responds back eyeing her carefully.

"And you're calling for 'that' wolf." Bella states, rather than questions, with a weak chuckle.

"Yea." Jacob answers with a nod of his head while shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Leaving?" Bella asks pointing at the bag on his shoulder.

"I'm going back home." Jacob states with a sigh. "Look Bella, I, I know I said some things but I can't stay with you. This isn't my life – it was never meant to be." Jacob says shaking his head hoping that she'll understand.

"Your life is here with _me_." Bella says her voice cracking. Jacob looks at her and knows that if she could she'd be crying right now. "With Nessie." Bella adds almost as if it's an after thought.

"Bella, I was a kid when I said those things. And I know I shouldn't have said what I did the last time we talked." Jacob says apologetically unsure of how things will play out. "I thought you were the 'one'." Jacob admits resigning to finally tell Bella everything. "I, I needed someone to protect, to fix and at the time it was you. Then later after my transformation it became Nessie. Sometime later I lost that urge, that desire. I grew up. I didn't _want_ someone constantly dependent upon me. I need – I want someone who will be my partner. Someone I can rely on, tell me the truth, and keep me grounded. Remind me of who I am and what my purpose is." Jacob begins to smile as he thinks about Leah. As his beta Leah became a constant companion, his partner, his anchor and yet at the same time his freedom. She brought him back down to Earth and yet he still had the freedom to be himself around her. She reminded him of his heritage, his past and a future. "I fell in love with Leah a couple of years ago." Jacob admits looking at Bella as she stands looking at him expressionless. "When she went on that trip with Sue and Seth, remember? My whole world was just…off. Nothing felt right – it was as if half of me was gone. But when she came back home – it seemed like everything was back to normal. All was right with the world and I know it sounds corny. I had missed her so much and all I could do was hug her. I hugged her as close to me as I could and I didn't want to let go – ever. I realized then that I loved her. I was truly in love with Leah and not that stupid _imprint_ _love_." Jacob's face scrunches at the mention of imprint love. "It's not real love – at least for me it's not. It's a desire to fulfill the human needs. Something that allows us to hold onto our humanity – otherwise we'd all would've gone wild a long time ago." Jacob looks over at Bella as she stares back at him obviously wanting him to expound more. "Emily baby's Sam – that's what he needed. Leah would've just told him to suck it up and handle it like a man." Jacob laughs recalling all the times Leah told him the same thing.

"Paul and Rachel?" Bella asks with a frown.

"Paul is a jerk, short-tempered and always itchin' for a fight. Rachel calms that desire to fight. She mellowed him out – after Rachel he didn't phase as often. Jared and Kim – Jared used to be real quiet, didn't say a whole lot and never spoke his mind. Now that he has Kim, in order to protect her, he has to open up. She encourages him to express his concerns on what he believes are bad ideas."

"Quil then?"

"Quil and Claire?" Jacob laughs and scratches the back of his neck. "Quil, although one of my best friends, used to be a shameless womanizer. Quil chased after everything that didn't have a dick. He was constantly hitting on girls, especially the older ones. Quil was looking for someone that wanted to take care of him – he's a moocher. Claire reigned that in. Leah has said it before, 'if it wasn't for Claire more than half of the kids born would be Quil's'. Claire keeps the wolf population in check, I guess you could say."

"So imprinting is, is strictly a way of keeping the wolf inside you in check?" Bella asks skeptically as Jacob nods.

"Seth and Embry both are cool, calm and level-headed guys. They have no need for an imprint. Seth has Leah to keep him in check. Embry has always put very high expectations on himself because of his mom. The cubs? Well they have Leah too. They may all still have the choice to fall in love same as normal people and vampires. It's not to say that everyone's love is wrong or false – although I really wish Paul and Rachel's were, but Nessie just isn't right for me. But she'll find her love and it'll be right; it'll feel magical and not be forced."

"Forced?"

"It's suffocating." Jacob admits closing his eyes searching for the right words. "It's restricting. There's no freedom or choice. Did you know I wanted to go to college?" Jacob asks looking up at Bella. His shoulders slump a little to see Bella's surprised expression. "My Mom always talked about it and after she died I promised I would go. Thanks to the imprint – I can't. When you leave, Nessie leaves – meaning I have to leave. I was going to be a business major. Was going to open a garage in La Push. Work on cars all day. Make a living while doing something I love."

"What about a family?"

"Who knows maybe a family will come. My Dad said the imprint could never be broken but, well, that was a lie. They were wrong about that and they maybe wrong about Leah too." Jacob admits with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's time I start living my own life and get off of the sidelines. Can't be on Team Bella forever."

"Nessie loves you." Bella states with a sigh. "She'll miss you."

"I love her too but it's a brotherly or more like an uncle kind of love. Whenever she needs my help I'll come but it's not my place to be anything more." Bella nods her head slowly.

"Well it seems as if you've thought this through." Bella says with a defeated sigh as Jacob nods his head. "So what took so long?"

"Fear." Jacob answers matter-of-factly.

"Fear? Of what? Me?"

"No. Oh, God, no. Of Leah." Jacob admits after laughing. "I'd much rather face a coven of blood-thirsty newborns then face an angry Leah Clearwater. I love her but the bitch can cut anyone and anything to pieces both physically, psychologically and emotionally. But like I said, 'I love her' and even more so for her faults."

"Does she love you?"

"Edward says she does." Jacob says with a frown looking away.

"But?"

"But, it's been a while and, and I think Embry," Jacob growls deeply at the name. "I think Embry is moving in on her."

"Here Jacob." Bella says as she tosses Jacob his phone.

"Sw~eet Bells, thanks." Jacob says catching his phone and immediately flipping it open to see a slew of missed calls and texts.

"I'm sorry too, Jacob." Bella says her voice cracking again.

"Sorry for what?" Jacob asks absently looking at all of the missed numbers. "What the hell?"

"You've been gone for a week." Bella states frowning at Jacob as he starts to read a text message. "And you've been asleep for two days. Emily called a week ago. There were some vampires in Forks." Jacob directs his full attention to Bella with a frown on his face. Jacob barely notices Nessie's presence as she comes through the trees and stands looking between Jacob and Bella. "We tried to find you but we couldn't – you ran too far and somehow we lost your scent. Three days ago your phone started ringing non-stop. Leah was bitten." Jacob feels his blood run cold and the memories of his dream come rushing back.

"She's gone." Jacob repeats out loud his voice heavy with emotion.

"I don't' think so. Everyone else went back immediately. Nessie and I stayed behind to wait for you." Bella explains quickly noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"She's still alive?" Jacob asks his throat now dry and his voice sounding strained.

"Jacob," Nessie whispers.

"I'm gotta go. NOW!" Jacob states and turns to run towards the trees.

"Jacob?" Nessie calls and Jacob stops and turns around his body shaking.

"Yes Nessie?" Jacob asks taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his tremors.

"Are you going to run all the way home?" Nessie asks a small pout on her face. "We can all ride back together." Nessie states smiling brightly at Jacob as she runs up and hugs his legs tightly.

"Well at least ride to the airport and then fly down." Bella adds smiling as she turns around with keys in her hand.

"You're not going to drive slow are ya?" Jacob asks picking Nessie up and following behind Bella.

"No, I'll drive like a Cullen." Bella says as she hops into her Ferrari and Jacob puts Nessie in the backseat and climbs into the passenger seat as Bella starts up the engines and peals off. Taking out his phone he decides to listen to his voicemail messages.

"_Jacob? This, this is Emily. I don't think I 'was' supposed to call you but there's a vampire – a coven of vampires near the rez."_ Jacob feels his stomach lurch. _"Cody says there maybe about a half a dozen. Just thought you'd like to know. Okay, bye." _Jacob deletes and moves on.

"_Jacob, it's Dad. Not sure if the Cullens have told you but some leeches are in the area. They've already killed twice. Leah is really pissed – you really need to at least call. Bye." _Jacob continues listening to his messages dreading the news that he knows is coming. He listens to messages from Kim, Rachel, Emily again, his Dad, Sue and even Old Quil. Everyone keeps asking the same question of where he is and eventually the concern is replaced with anger at his lack of response.

"_Jacob! It's Leah!"_ Jacob pales as he hears his Dad's strained voice with other voices in the background mostly arguing and growling. _"She's been bitten and, and hurt real bad."_

"_That fuckin' bitch." _Jacob recognizes Embry's voice yelling loudly.

"_Why aren't her arms healing?!" _Seth asks frantically his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"_You need to come home. Now."_ Billy orders and hangs up. Jacob skips on to the next message and after Billy's last one all include messages from the imprints all crying with new details about Leah's condition and the state she's in. Every wolf had also called save Leah and Embry. Leah was understandable but Embry? The next day after Leah's attack everyone's patience has worn out with him and everyone, save Emily and Kim, basically cuss him out in voicemail. Tears well up in Jacob's eyes as he flips his phone shut his jaw clenched tight wanting, nothing more, than to lash out at something. He growls threateningly as he sees something pale move towards him out the corner of his eye.

"Jacob we're here." Bella says quickly snatching her hand back. Jacob looks up and sees the car parked outside the airport and he quickly jumps out grabbing his bag. Bella and Nessie follow closely behind as he walks through the revolving door and tries to suppress a growl when he sees the long line for the ticket counter.

"Shit." Jacob spits out unable to hold in his annoyance thus earning a frown from a mother of three standing in front of him.

"Sorry." Bella apologizes sheepishly giving the woman a small wave. Usually Jacob was more careful about his language but right now all he cared about was Leah – who was most likely somewhere swearing like a sailor, or rather he hoped she was. Jacob stands breathing heavily trying to keep his rage in check as the line slowly moves – slowly!! "Jacob you have to stay calm." Bella whispers so lowly that no human can hear.

"Don't I look calm?" Jacob asks as he glares down at Bella his arms crossed tightly across his chest, his face a mask of stern calmness but his eyes betraying the true anger, sadness and fear within him. Bella sighs shaking her head as Jacob snaps at a man on his cell telling him to quote, 'hurry up and take your sorry ass up to the counter'. Bella looks up at her best friend and finds herself at a loss of what to do for him – truth was he always knew how to make her feel better but she never truly learned how to do the same for him. In the past just her presence was enough to calm him down or make him smile but she lost that ability when he imprinted on Nessie. It's obvious to Bella that the 'kid' Jake she knew and loved has long since matured into the man waiting impatiently for his chance to buy a ticket.

"Finally." Jacob whispers as he pushes Bella and Nessie up to the open ticket counter.

"May I help you?" The woman at the counter asks eyeing Jacob strangely.

"Yea, we need a one-way flight to Seattle." Jacob states reaching in his back pocket and taking out his wallet. The woman types away at her computer.

"We have a flight leaving tomorrow evening." The woman states and Jacob's eyes widen and he begins shaking his head.

"No, no, no. That, that won't work. You don't understand I _have_ to get to Seattle – Now!"

"Sir, all other flights are booked." The woman states frowning up at Jacob as he hangs his head and rubs his neck.

"No! They, they can't be." Jacob says with a frown as he feels the hot pain shoot up and down his spine.

"Jacob, please." Bella whispers her hand reaching out for him.

"Don't touch me." Jacob whispers gruffly and turns his attention back to the woman before him.

"Well, _sir_, I'm sorry but they are." The woman states coldly. Jacob grips the counter tightly, squaring his jaw and eyes the woman carefully. She's in her mid-twenties, black girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Look, uh, Michelle." Jacob says reading her nametag while trying to remain calm forcing a smile. "Look we just need any flight. A flight to, uh, Oregon? Vancouver? I'll even take Idaho. I just have to get down there now." Michelle rolls her eyes and gives him a tired look. "Okay, look, I'm going to level with you. The woman I love got hurt really bad a couple of days ago. My dumbass was out doing jack shit and I just _now_ learned how bad it maybe. So, Michelle, please? You gotta help me out." Jacob pleads biting his bottom lip.

"The problem is that there are three of you." Michelle points at looking at the three people in front of her. She quickly gives Bella a once over look before turning her attention back to Jacob. Jacob looks down and realizes Michelle's 'problem'. Why should she believe him when there's some woman and a kid standing next to him. Obviously they're not related but really? Now?

"You two don't need to come down right away, right?" Jacob asks looking down at Bella and Nessie desperately. "Because you have one seat available, right?" Jacob asks turning back to look at Michelle and she nods her head.

"Uh, sure we can come down later to see how she's doing." Bella says sounding a little disappointed.

"Awesome! So now what, Michelle?" Jacob asks hopefully as Michelle takes his ID out of his hand and begins typing away.

"Well now I get you on the 6:30pm flight to Seattle. Are you checking in any bags?" Jacob quickly shakes his head. "Good because you've got 40-minutes to get through security and make it to your gate. Lucky for you my shift is over now and I'm getting ready to go on vacation myself to see some friends." Michelle says as she hands Jacob his ticket with a smile.

"Michelle – if I wasn't in love already I'd kiss you." Jacob admits flashing a genuine smile.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Plus, you didn't cuss me out which is a first for impatient travelers. Hope she pulls through." Michelle says as she turns and walks away.

"Man, she wasn't kidding about her shift being over." Jacob adds as he turns to look at Bella and Nessie. "Thanks for this Bells and Nessie." Jacob says smiling down at the mother and daughter before him. "But I really need to go." Jacob says giving each a quick hug and takes off running for security. Bella shakes her head watching Jacob run off knowing that even if she or Nessie did say good bye he wouldn't hear them.

Jacob gets through security and quickly rushes to his gate breathing a sigh of relief as the flight is being boarded and he is the last person to get on. Sitting down in his seat Jacob finds himself relieved to be finally going home and that he's being praying to God to keep Leah. Jacob never was very religious and when he became a wolf what little faith he had went right out the door. 'But God if you are real please pull Lee through this.' Jacob silently prays as he decides to delete all of his text messages – they're all full of hate messages anyway. Jacob feels the plane take off and whatever anxiety he had the first time pails in comparison to the worry he's feeling for Leah's life. Plugging his ears he decides to listen to some music. Leah said it always helped calm her down. The music starts playing and Jacob vaguely recognizes the song:

_Growing up - it was tough  
We were glad for what little we had  
I saw my Sarah on fair Mississippi  
Dirt roads and confederate flags_  
…….

Everyday my father would tell me  
Son run and don't never come back  
That's where I left my girl  
That's where my heart is at - and oh

_(The river)  
And if she's there when I get there  
I'm never gonna leave her again  
You see she stole my heart  
Down by the river_

……………_.._

_I got along - I'm moving on  
I bandaged the scars up well  
I think of her there  
and I'd sit and I wait  
For a card or a letter in the mail_

I walk the beach  
With the sand in my feet  
Place my ear up to a shell  
I wonder if you miss me too  
'Cause I've been longing to get to you

I'm sick of staring out my window sill  
I'm tired of hoping she remembers me still  
I'm packing my bags  
I said I'm going back home  
To the place where I belong

_So I'm packing up my suitcase  
Bought me a one-way fare  
I'm leaving everything behind me  
But in my heart I'll always care_

And I'll still be right there  
Thank you baby  
'Cause nothing can replace  
That part of my life - and ooh

Jacob leans his back listening to the lyrics of the song thinking about the girl he left behind and closes his eyes laughing lightly at the coincidence. 'I say I'm packing my bags. I said I'm going back home to the place where I belong. I'm never gonna leave her again.' Jacob repeats the lyrics but he knows that he's already made this promise to himself. The flight goes smoothly and six hours later the plane touchdowns in Seattle. It takes a helluva lot for Jacob to not just grab his bag and push his way off the plane but he manages to sit and wait calmly. Eventually he makes it off the plane he quickly runs through the terminal trying to keep his speed in check and once outside he heads for the nearest tree line. Removing his clothes, stuffing them in his bag, Jacob Black takes off running in his wolf form pushing his body harder than he ever has. 'Just be alright, baby. Please.' Jacob pleads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright here goes the update. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted the story to go. I had a really bad, angst ridden chapter for Jacob but figured I'd cut him some slack. I have a lot of theories about how imprinting works and why but this is just 'one' of them. But the song is called 'River' by Noel Gourdin and I just love hearing that song every time. It was great when I was in the middle of a long distance relationship but anyway please always. Be kind, read and review. I love seeing the amount of people who have my story as a fave but also tell me what you think. I mean it'd be nice to break 90 or something. I already have part of the next chapter lined up so spread the word and give me some reviews and then I might just update on Sunday. ^-^


	8. Please Celebrate Me Home

Please Celebrate Me Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I'm writing this cause I love the characters and not even getting paid for it. So take that money grubbing lawyers and shove it! Nah, I really don't mean that. I've got family members that are lawyers and I love 'em both.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sue sits in the hospital room next to Leah, her daughter, the first female Quileute wolf and the protector of La Push with a sad smile. Sue squeezes Leah's hand for the gazillionth time since her arrival at the hospital emergency room three-days ago – although for Sue it feels even longer. She tried to fight back her tears but it was so hard. She missed hearing her daughter's voice, her laughter, even hearing her complain about her stressed out role as the new Alpha. Instead of doing any of these Leah was now laying in a hospital bed with multiple breaks and fractures in her arms and ribs while the ligaments in both her arms had been ripped and torn. A part of her central nervous system was in shock from the multiple lacerations suffered along her spinal cord and then to add more salt to the wound, vampire venom.

Sue was so grateful that Carlisle and Edward showed up when they did. One of them had sucked the venom out before it could reach her heart. However, she was now sedated to ease the pain of her body healing itself. Sue hadn't seen her daughter in over a week, thanks to both female Clearwaters busy work schedules, and the last time she saw Leah they were arguing about Leah making time to go see Emily. Emily was pregnant again and really wanted to see Leah but Leah stated that she 'didn't want to be bothered with Sam and if Emily wanted to see her so badly then she needed to drive her prego ass over'. "I love you, Leah!" Sue cries out finally unable to hold back the tears any longer squeezing Leah's hand tightly while covering her mouth with her free hand. "I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's sorry." Sue cries out. Feeling a pair of warm hands on her shoulders she turns around and hugs Embry tightly. "Thank you, Embry." Sue hiccups out crying into Embry's chest hugging him tightly.

Embry had remained close by Leah's side never straying too far from her since arriving at the hospital. Sue was grateful for his presence but was concerned for what it could lead to or mean. "She'll be alright." Embry states rubbing Sue's back soothingly and Sue can't help but wince hearing how distant his voice sounds – almost as if he's trying to convince himself of it.

"Embry." Sue whispers after calming down. "Thank you, again." Sue says pulling back some and wiping away her tears. "You've been so supportive and helpful. Leah made the smart decision choosing you as her beta."

"I wouldn't do anything less for her." He admits shaking his head with a weak smile on his tired face as he looks at Leah.

"Well how about we step out and give some of the others a chance to see her?" Sue states as she gently applies pressure to get Embry to leave. "You should eat something – have you eaten anything today?"

"I'm fine." Embry whispers obviously immune to Sue's attempts to usher him out of the room.

"Embry, please, let's go." Sue orders as Embry follows reluctantly. Sue walks down the hall followed by Embry into the waiting room and smiles proudly to see the room full of the Quileute wolves, their imprints along with other close family members and friends that are in on the secret – even most of the Cullens are there. Sue feels her sadness lessen seeing that her daughter has so many friends and people who care so much about her. Everyone is here – but Jacob Black. Sue frowns and sighs heavily thinking about the missing, supposed 'true' Alpha of the Quileute wolves. Jacob Black had always been nothing but like a ray of sunshine for Sue Clearwater especially when he and Leah were little. He followed Leah everywhere and had even once confided in her that he was going to marry Leah some day. Scoffing Sue sits down next to Billy who is sitting next to Seth and along with Charlie both are trying to calm him down. Seth, by far, is taking Leah's condition the hardest and since her arrival refused to see her and yet refused to leave the waiting room. Looking over she sees Edward Cullen looking at her and raises a confused eyebrow when he smiles and begins shaking his head.

"Quite the little gathering we've got here, huh?" Billy comments leaning over to whisper in Sue's ear. "We've got wolves, humans and even vampires."

"Picture is almost complete." Sue whispers thinking about her daughter and his son. A growl erupts from across the room drawing both elders attention. Sue sighs heavily and rubs her eyes in frustration – over the last three days the boys had been basically at each others throats; mainly the cubs. They were all looking for someone to blame for Leah's attack which quickly led to heated arguments, insults and almost all out brawls. From Sue's understanding from what Quil informed her that it was the smaller pack that had stolen the cubs' revenge by finishing off the monster that had attacked her daughter. But, at this point, everyone was tired and stressed – except the vampires who didn't require sleep. Sue looks over to see two of the older cubs, David and Zeke, growling and glaring at the door to the main hallway.

"Dave, Zeke. Calm down." Sam growls out but even his order sounds weak, drained and completely lacking the Alpha bass. Sue can't help but think that she hadn't seen Sam this tired since he finally came back to himself after his first transformation.

"That bastard." Dave growls out and Sue suddenly feels the tension in the room build as both wolves and vampires seem to sense someone or something coming. Sue's eyes widen as she hears heavy and hurried footsteps approaching. Sue feels panic start to well up inside of her as even Embry, who has been leaning up against the wall to next to her, growls as his body starts to vibrate. Before Sue can get a word out the door bursts open and in storms in Jacob Black.

Jacob storms into the waiting room already sensing the thick heavy tension in the small room and clearly recognizes every face that is staring back at him. Ignoring the growls he brushes past David and Ezekiel heading straight for Sue and unceremoniously dropping his bag. "Where is she?" Jacob demands.

"Jacob," Sue begins stunned staring up at the towering man before her in disbelief.

"Sue, please?" Jacob pleads quickly kneeling down and taking both of Sue's small hands into his own.

"She's down that hall. It'll be the fourth door on your right." Sue whispers as Jacob breathes a sigh of relief and quickly gets up.

"Wait!" David growls out stepping forward his body shaking violently. "He has no right to see her." Jacob sighs heavily as he cracks his neck loudly taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Not now." Sam groans out shaking his head as Emily rubs his neck.

"No. He up and leaves for half-a-year and then when she needs him he can't even be bothered to call. Yet he suddenly shows up and we're just supposed to, what? Be happy that Jacob Motherfucking Black is home?" David demands as Edward stands up quickly.

"Dave, calm down." Quil snaps while holding a sleeping Claire.

"Where the hell have you been? Huh? Letting your precious vampire spawn feed off you?" A harsh hiss escapes from the vampires in the room but David continues on. "Where is she anyway? And your precious Bella? That's why you left her behind in the first place, isn't it? So you could be with the Loch Ness. Where are they?"

"They're back in Alaska." Jacob growls out whipping around to face his accuser. "I love Leah and I left them in Alaska." Jacob spits out again internally smirking at the stunned look on David's face as the realization of what his words means. Turning around he immediately heads through the door and down the hall growling to deeply startling a passing nurse.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself Jacob walks into Leah's room and feels his blood run cold. He sees her lying in the hospital bed and approaches her slowly shaking his head unable to comprehend that the woman before him is the same woman he left six months ago and the same woman who yelled at him over a week ago in anger. The woman before him looks so small, vulnerable with many different machines and monitors hooked up to her. Jacob lightly touches the cast on Leah's arm noticing the tubes sticking out the top near her shoulder. He feels his throat tighten as he notices the tube down her throat. "Leah." Jacob whispers as his hands hover over her face unsure of what to do; he wants to hold her, kiss her, hug her and tell her he loves her.

Taking a deep breath he leans down and lightly kisses her forehead stroking her matted hair gently. He frowns deeply annoyed by the combined scent of both Quileute packs and vampire on her. "Lee, it's me." Jacob whispers taking hold of Leah's hand making sure not to cause anymore unnecessary damage – he laughs bitterly at the thought of hurting the she-wolf. "It's Jake. I'm home. I, I came as soon as I heard what happened. You gotta believe me. Nothing would keep me away from you when you need me – nothing ever will again." Jacob whispers correcting himself while sitting on her bed watching her chest slowly rise and fall. "I need, there's something I gotta tell ya." Jacob whispers watching for any movements to show that she can hear him – nothing. "But before I say it I need you to wake up, baby. Please wake up." Jacob pleads a hint of the Alpha command in his voice. A small part of him now feels guilty for trying to order her awake but the other half just wants her, so desperately, to wake up, yell at him, punch him, anything but look like this tiny, vulnerable and broken woman. "C'mon baby." Jacob growls out as he leans over her biting his bottom lip in frustration. With a heavy sigh he rests his forehead against hers noting how cold and clammy her forehead feels.

"Jacob?" Jacob opens his eyes at the sound of the voice surprised by the fact that he had dozed off for a second. Pulling back a little he is surprised to see tears on Leah's cheeks and quickly realizes that they are his own. Gently he wipes the tears away from her face and roughly runs a hand over his own. Standing up he sees Sue, smiling up at him, and Seth, his focus clearly on the woman behind him.

"Sue, Seth." Jacob greets sniffing as he clears his throat slightly embarrassed by his moment of weakness.

"Carlisle has her heavily sedated." Sue explains walking up to Jacob and rubbing his arm as if for support. Jacob watches as Seth walks around to the other side of Leah's bed looking at her with a sad and confused expression.

'He's never seen her like this before.' Jacob notes watching as Seth's fists clench so tightly the skin over his knuckles are pale.

"So, uh, why," Jacob tries to ask his question but notices Seth flinch suddenly.

"She was in a lot of pain." Sue answers seemingly unaware of her son's discomfort at the conversation. "Carlisle speculates that her body may still be trying to fight off the remaining venom. Although they believe they removed all of it." Jacob and Seth both flinch already knowing what the removal of vampire venom entails. Jacob looks over and notices a bandage wrapped around Leah's neck and he swallows the acidic bile that threatens to come out. Shaking his head he continues listening to Sue explaining that the reason for Leah's slow healing is due to the shock of her body experiencing the venom. However, he finds some relief in the fact that her arms are completely healed and she will receive removable casts just for show.

"Why is she 'in' the hospital?" Jacob asks looking over at Seth watching him closely.

"Carlisle didn't have everything that was needed to treat the severity of her wounds." Sue answers. "So we had no choice but to bring her here. Everyone believes that she was in a really bad motorcycle accident." Jacob chuckles at the lack of originality in the story.

"So, uh, what, what exactly happened?" Jacob feels his throat swell up regretting asking the question as Seth shuts his eyes tightly and tears begin to fall from his eyes. As an Alpha he has to know how it happened so as not to let history repeat itself at least that's what the logical side of him states. Emotionally he wants to know so that he can give it back to the next fuckin' leech for hurting the woman he loves.

"A female attacked her," Sue begins but stops as Seth growls and looks up at Jacob with fierce, blood shot eyes.

"She tortured **her**." Seth spits out in his anger. "She broke both of her arms. They were so twisted and mangled it was horrifying." Jacob listens in silence his face expressionless but his eyes showing his anger, outrage and horror. "Zeke says the fuckin' leech clawed at her spine leaving her paralyzed from the lower back down – she got it for trying to save him. Then, then she bit her. That goddamned, fuckin' **bitch bit my sister**." Jacob feels his own body begin to tremble as the anger inside of him beings to build and notices Seth's body reacting the same way. Taking a couple of deep breath Jacob calms himself knowing that phasing this close to Leah is too great of a risk.

"Seth." Jacob calls reaching over the bed and touches his forearm. At the contact Seth stops and Jacob is taken aback to see a sadistic smile on his face.

"At least the bitch got what she gave Leah but ten times worse." Jacob nods his head with a small smile.

"Alright you two." Sue says wiping away tears neither Seth nor Jacob knew she was shedding. "Visiting hours is almost over and we have to clear out to let Carlisle and some nurses come in and look after her." Sue states as she leans in and kisses Leah's cheek.

"Love ya, Lee." Seth whispers as he leans down and kisses his sister's forehead resting his hot cheek against her cold forehead before walking away.

Jacob watches as Sue and Seth head towards the door before he turns back around to Leah. Leaning in he gently kisses the top of her head, her forehead and finally her nose. "Never again." Jacob whispers as he walks out the room. Once outside he notices on Seth in the hallway leaning against the wall opposite him staring down at the floor and his brow furrowed. Jacob looks down the hallway and notices Sue down the hallway talking to Carlisle.

"He's updating her on Lee's condition." Seth explains in a hushed voice looking up at Jacob. "They were going to do a blood transfusion to help her body remove any excess venom but Carlisle believes that Lee's body is building up an immunity to it." Seth chuckles lightly at Jacob's shocked reaction. "She's the fastest, the smartest, the best strategist and now she's immune to leech venom."

"They'll be no living with her." Jacob adds smiling while shaking his head already knowing that Leah will rub this tidbit of info in every wolf's nose. Both become quiet to try and catch more of the conversation and smile as the news only gets better.

"Would you two go down and tell everyone the good news?" Sue asks turning her attention towards the eavesdroppers not bothering to raise her voice.

"Sure, sure." Jacob says with a nod as he heads back to the waiting room. He can't help but breath a sigh of relief with the news that Leah's latest x-rays looked great – her arms were completely healed and her spine was healing up nicely as well. Per Carlisle she could wake up in the next day or two and be ready to go back home under the guise of insurance problems and/or her own religious reasons. Or just any excuse just to get her out of here as soon as possible. But the only down side, for Leah, is that it means no phasing for a couple of weeks or maybe even a month.

Stopping short of the door Jacob hears many voices on the other side talking, whispering and arguing. Seth stands next to Jacob and frowns shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I say the fucker's lying." David says speaking up to no one in particular. Charlie had left after Seth and Sue went to go down and visit Leah meaning that everyone left in the room were in on the imprint knowledge – meaning speaking freely was alright but to a point..

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Rachel demands angrily as Paul sits back rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"So, what? All of you suddenly believe that the imprint can be broken?" David's question is met with silence.

"We do!" Alice pipes in excitedly smiling brightly at David.

"You only believe because I bet none of you even wanted it to happen." Zeke states with a smug grin.

"And you're right to a point." Rosalie adds coldly rubbing her temples. "But, it's the truth. His imprint is broken and has been broken for two years now."

"But how? Why?" Emily asks her voice laced with fear and worry as Sam concentrates on the coven of vampires on the far side of the room.

"That's an answer only the man who did it can give." Emmett states. "Maybe he just loved her more." Edward and Jasper both shake their heads as a growl erupts from Sam.

"The imprint can't be broken!" Sam snaps standing up and startling Claire awake.

"Great! Just great. Thanks a lot, Sam!" Quil snaps angrily as Claire looks around bewildered, frightened and on the brink of tears.

"Yea, but he just told you in so few words that it can happen and it did happen." Rosalie states with a smug grin on her face.

"Bullshit." David snaps back. "Two years ago? Then why did he leave then?"

"Because he thought he had to. He didn't want to risk hurting Leah if he was wrong." Edward states while rubbing the bridge of his nose obviously suffering from a major headache.

"You know what?" Rachel asks as she looks around the room chuckling lightly as Edward leaves the room followed by the other Cullens. "That boy is stubborn enough to do something like that."

"And leave it to him to find a loophole in anything." Billy adds smiling proudly about his prodigal for the first time in a long time.

Embry still holding his position against the wall quietly listens to the conversation intently taking in everything that has been said and whispered. He can understand the anger, surprise, worry and frustration that Jacob's presence has ushered in – especially considering that per Edward's confirmation both Bella and Nessie are still in Alaska – meaning that he actually broke the imprint. The girls are worried because if it's true what does that mean for their relationship with their male counterparts? Sam's anger, obviously, stems from the fact that Jacob is a rival male but on top of that it's no secret among the wolves that deep down inside Sam Uley always has and always will love Leah Clearwater – just not the way he always planned. Yet, Jacob has proved himself the stronger and better wolf –again. The frustration is, of course, his and the cubs who all claim to love Leah. But now with Jacob's outright declaration of his love for Leah everyone except the Cullens was surprised. But how does anyone compete with an Alpha? Especially if that male is 6'7", pure muscle and just the special 'bond' that the two already shared.

"Jake is not the begin all and end all." Dave spits as the doors open and in storms an annoyed Jacob followed by Seth.

"You know it wouldn't kill any of you to actually be happy that I'm here." Jacob spits out eyeing David darkly.

"I'm glad you're here." Seth states with his usual smile.

"Like that's a surprise." Zeke mutters chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth demands.

"Nothing much except that you're always looking for a way to ride Jake's dick." Zeke states while shrugging his shoulders. "Jake maybe you're just confused. Maybe it's Seth that you love and not Leah."

"Watch your mouth! There's kids here." Quil yells covering Claire's ears as Emily covers her own son's, Levi, ears.

"Shut the fuck up Zeke!" Seth growls dangerously taking an intimidating step forward.

"Seth." Jacob growls while throwing an arm up in front of Seth.

"That's it!" Quil states standing up and gathering Claire and her belongings. "Look visiting hours is about over. I need to get Claire home. Jake, man, nice to see ya. Glad you're back. And I won't have her sitting here listening to this shi…mess." Quil quickly corrects himself and walks out the room.

"Anyway, Jake, sorry if I'm not jumping for joy like your fanboy over there." Dave says ignoring Seth's growl. "But, I hope you can understand my skepticism in you suddenly showing up and claiming that you **love Leah alluva sudden**."

"It was not **alluva** sudden **and it's none of your business**." Jacob growls out finding his patience quickly fading with the arrogant boy before him.

"Alright, I think it's time that you two boys settle." Billy orders now that the two are only a foot part yelling and growling at one another.

"And if you've loved her for as long as the leeches say you have then why weren't you there when she needed you?" Jacob's jaw tightens as Dave now whispers. "You know who was there? Much to my disgust it was Call. Call was there for her – hugging her, holding her and comforting her. Lee-Lee's been through a lot and I don't think she'll,"

"I don't know what Sam's problem is but I would've put you in your place a long time ago." Jacob whispers dangerously towering over Dave who only stands at 5'11". Jacob's fists clench tightly as Dave laughs to himself and has a very arrogant and smug look on his face.

"Well then if you could get me either on top of or underneath Lee," And that's all Dave gets out as the Jacob suddenly sees red and grips his head slamming him down into one of the waiting room tables. A fight quickly erupts with the cubs rushing in to aid David, Seth to back up Jacob and the others trying to pull the two apart.

"**ENOUGH**!" Everyone freezes as Sue stands in the doorway with a cold hard frown on her face. "What the hell do you think you all are doing?" Sue turns her attention to the center and finds Jacob Black standing over David who has a broken and bloody nose. "That emotion controlling vamp certainly picked a fine time to leave." Sue mutters to herself her arms shaking with anger. "I warned you all that if ONE more fight broke out I would make you all go home."

"Well HE started it." Dave shouts pointing at Jacob.

"GO HOME! All of you." Sue whispers. "There are other people here besides Leah and **before** Jacob even got here you boys were already fighting amongst yourselves. Go home and I will call when it's alright for some of you to come back."

"But Sue," Jacob calls but is quickly silenced as Sue raises her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Leah's doing better and will wake up in the next couple of days. Obviously that good news was some how lost in translation but her arms and her spine are fine. Now, then, I have a long shift ahead of me and will keep you all informed. Now go." Sue orders and quickly turns around leaving without another word.

"Nice job, Dave." Cyrus whispers harshly as he picks his friend off the floor and pushes him towards the door out. "Night everybody." Cyrus calls as everyone else decides to follow his lead. Slowly the room clears out until only Jacob, Billy, Rachel, Paul, Seth and Embry are left.

"Seth, you need a ride?" Embry asks as he finally pushes himself off from against the wall. The same post he's held ever since Jacob Black arrived and even when the fight erupted he refused to move.

"Yea, thanks, Embry." Seth says as Embry stops in front of Jacob and the two look at each other.

"Hey Embry." Jacob greets with a stiff nod and Embry returns it back a small smile on his face. "You look dog tired." Jacob comments with a frown noting the dark bags under Embry's eyes as they look at one another.

"Do I look that bad?" Embry asks chuckling lightly. "But, yea, I am. As you just witnessed it's kind of unnerving having two separate packs in a small, enclosed area for any prolonged period of time." Jacob nods his head sheepishly in agreement. Both men seem slightly uncomfortable with the other's presence. "She'll, she'll be happy to see you when she wakes up."

"_I'll_ be happy to see her when she wakes up." Jacob retorts smiling at the thought. "Th, thanks Embry." Jacob says coming back to himself and clearing his throat. "Thanks for looking out for her." Jacob states and Embry can't help but narrow his eyes at the comment. Embry notices a hint of finality to the statement even if no one else does or chooses to ignore it.

"I didn't do it for **you**." Embry states closing his eyes tightly trying to suppress a growl. "I did it for **her**." The two men glare at one another as Seth stands looking between the two unsure of what to do.

"Well, of course, you did, Embry." Paul says walking up and slapping Embry on the back. "The girl's your Alpha after all and a friend, right? And besides just because Jake is back doesn't mean that you won't keep looking out for her, right?" Paul asks turning his attention to Jacob. Jacob, Seth and Embry all look at Paul as if he's grown another head.

"Right." Jacob and Embry both state at the same time both agreeing to a momentary truce.

"Good now how about we clear out of here before Sue comes back." Paul states as he starts pushing Billy's chair. "Night boys."

"Good night, Embry, Seth." Rachel says as she follows her husband out the room.

"Yea, night you two." Jacob says as he quickly nods his head and follows behind his family.

The car ride home is anything but eventful, or at least Jacob would've liked it to be. Jacob sits in the back of Paul's car with Rachel who is obviously about five months pregnant. "So how you feeling, sexy?" Rachel asks in a deep husky voice snapping Jacob out of his thoughts. Looking over at her he can't help but blush as she winks at him and the memory of their last phone conversation comes to mind.

"Sorry about that. Emmett switched my speed dial numbers around." Jacob explains now finding the back of Paul's head very interesting.

"Yea, I kind of figured. Is that your usual conversation starter with her?" Rachel asks pushing Jacob roughly as he blushes. "Don't you think you're too old to be blushing?" Rachel continues teasing Jacob as he pokes him in the ribs giggling as he flinches and a laugh escapes his lips.

"Stop that." Jacob orders grabbing Rachel's fingers.

"Simmer down back there, you two." Billy states as Rachel tries to bite Jacob's hands.

"Yea, Jake. That's my wife you've been hitting on." Paul adds smirking as Jacob groans.

"I wasn't hitting her. She's my sister. I thought it was Leah, okay?"

"Yea, 'cuz you two have been having phone sex since you left." Paul states matter-of-factly as Jacob growls. "Oh…so you weren't?"

"Shut it, Paul." Jacob growls out showing his annoyance. Paul chuckles lightly and drops off his father and brother-in-law at their home and heads for home.

Jacob yawns as he heads towards his room glad to sleep somewhere familiar as his Dad says good night. Lying back on his bed he rolls over onto his stomach burying his face into his pillow and catches a faint whiff of Leah's scent on it. His mind wanders to her and recalls that she was lying in his bed as he went through his closet trying to decide on what to pack and she argued that there was no point really since Alice would pitch anything he brought with him. He recalls her hugging his pillow tightly and wishing that she'd hug him tightly – so tight he wouldn't leave. Sitting up in his bed Jacob gets up and walks down the hall and heads out the door. He breathes a sigh of relief as he walks down the familiar street heading towards the Clearwaters. Heading to the side of the house Jacob takes a moment to look at Leah's window. He smiles to himself thinking about how often he's come here before late at night just to talk to Leah – only to fall asleep with her in his arms on very rare occasions. For the most part she either sent him home or made him sleep on her floor. He always opted to sleeping on the floor just so he could be in the same room as her.

Digging into the last reserves of his energy Jacob quickly jumps up grabbing hold of the ledge to Leah's room and curses silently as he struggles to lift her window. Quickly succeeding at the task at hand he climbs into the room and collapses on her bed happily breathing in her scent. Her scent always reminded him of a field of wildflowers mixed in with the pine and forest scent. He's always loved her scent; it's the scent that he's longed for and almost lost forever no thanks to a stinking leech. Wrapping his arms around her pillow Jacob quickly drifts off to sleep no longer surprised that he's praying to God for Leah to awaken tomorrow, "Then I'll tell her I love her." Jacob says with a loud yawn as he drifts off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here goes the latest update. See? No freaky werepire or anything weird like that. I think something like that would just be wrong kinda like Jacob imprinting on the Halfling anyway but lemme just first apologize. I thought I'd have a quiet day to myself to write and proofread this chapter but with a sick two-year old and family planning an outing in three weeks and planning for Labor Day weekend – this just hasn't been the best of time. I've also been real busy at work not really having time to think and write. The argument between Jacob and the cubs didn't go as well as I had originally planned but I had a friend that insisted on telling me everything about a video game he was playing. But as always read and review hopefully by the middle of next week I'll actual get around to writing a decent ending for this fic. Thanks for all the reviews by the way and to those of you who have me on alert or fave at least give me a review when the story is marked complete. Come on tell me what you really think.


	9. She Loves Me, She Loves Him?

She Loves Me, She Loves Him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the greatest form of flattery is imitation. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dropping Seth off at his home Embry makes the silent drive home his mind a hazy fog of thoughts, feelings and memories. Taking in a deep breath he tries to calm himself suddenly realizing that his whole body is shaking and wonders if he was shaking like this when he dropped Seth off. Leaning his head back he stares at the ceiling of the car, Jacob's car, the car 'he' had given to Leah. Taking a couple of slow deep breaths Embry gets out the car and trudges slowly up to the door praying to God that his mother is asleep. Cursing silently Embry walks in and sees his mother sitting in the kitchen staring at the phone. He frowns knowing that she's been waiting on his phone call to update her on Leah's condition. Embry shuts the door startling his mother who quickly jumps up and looks at him in surprise. "Embry?" Mattie calls as she quickly walks towards him. "Embry is everything alright? How's Leah? Is she, is she? Oh God." Embry feels guilt well up inside him as tears starts to well up in her eyes.

"No, no, no. Mom she's okay." Embry says quickly snatching his mother into a tight hug. "Leah's alright. Sue said that she's practically healed – just her back is still a small issue." Embry explains gently rocking her back and forth. Leah had finally had enough of Embry arguing with his mother about his late nights and sudden disappearances. For years Embry held out on telling his Mom the truth about his wolf transformation fearing that she would tell him who his father was. But with Leah by his side he finally told her the truth and even though she asked him he declined on accepting the knowledge of who his father is or was. Leah had come to mean a lot to his mother – like the daughter she never had.

"So she'll be okay?" Mattie asks with a smile on her face and Embry nods his head. "Well that's a load off my mind. So are you hungry?" Mattie asks heading towards the kitchen. Embry frowns slightly at his mother's reaction. Over the years she's learned how to just move past the things that a normal person would dwell on – in a way she was letting go of everything she couldn't control and just accepted them. Probably a result from his father leaving her to continue his perfect life with his perfect wife and – he won't finish the thought. Embry often asked Leah if his mother's reaction to things was healthy or something that he should worry about. Leah only shrugged her shoulders and in her usual manner responded back with, 'hell if I know but she ain't bitchin' out so why sweat it?'

"No." Embry says and without another word head directly towards his room.

"Embry?" Mattie calls behind him and with a groan Embry falls on his bed the springs groaning under his weight. "Embry what's the matter, dear?" Mattie asks as she stands outside his room. She can't help but chuckle lightly as Embry mumbles something into his pillow – a sign he's upset. Sitting down on Embry's bed she gently rubs his back waiting for him to organize his thoughts and answer her. Things involving her son she's always had a hard time just letting go.

"Jacob's back." Embry states as he lifts his head and drops it back down again.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" Mattie asks as her eyes widen slightly. Mattie knew that Jacob had imprinted on the Cullen child and had left with them a while ago. What she didn't understand was why Embry would be upset with his best friend's return. "Well, that's great isn't it? I'm sure he came back because he was worried about Leah, right?" Mattie watches as Embry shrugs his shoulders and nods his head answering each of her questions respectively. "So then why are you upset?" Again another muffled response. "Embry Call you will sit up and speak to your mother." Mattie states as she slaps Embry on the back ignoring the sting in her hand.

"Mom I really don't want to talk about this right now." Embry groans out as he sits up in bed.

"And what would Leah say about this attitude?" Mattie throws back with a frown although her eyes sparkle with the power the simple name holds. Mattie smiles as Embry sighs deeply and throws his legs around to sit with his mother.

"She'd tell me to suck it up and answer your damn questions." Embry mutters rubbing his face roughly.

"Alright, so now we're getting somewhere. Now what's wrong with Jacob coming back to see Leah? Didn't some of the Cullens already come back?" Embry nods his head and taking a deep breath runs his hands through his hair staring down at the floor.

"He's in love with her too." Embry states as he hangs his head, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers intertwined on the back of his neck. Mattie frowns as she processes the short sentence and feels a slight anger well up inside of her.

"He loves Leah?" Mattie repeats skeptically.

"Yea, so he said." Embry answers his focus still on the floor.

"But, he left because he loves the Cullen child though. That's what you told me." Mattie states and Embry growls remembering the long and drawn out explanation he had to give for why Jacob Black had up and left with the rich, white kids on the other side of Forks. "Did, did you know he loved her?" Mattie asks feeling worry and concern quickly replace her anger and skepticism.

"Yes. Maybe. Possibly?" Embry whispers as he sits up fully looking down at his mother with sad eyes. "Leah, Leah told me that he asked her to go with him." Embry admits frowning and his muscles tensing. "He's apparently been in love with her for about two years now. But he left. He chose his imprint and he left. He, he can't come back and just love her…can he?" Embry asks as he feels his throat dry up and his stomach churn.

"Well Jacob can only do what Jacob feels is right." Mattie answers watching her son's face closely. "Embry look at me." Mattie asks as she gently rests a hand on Embry's cheek encouraging him to look at her. "Embry I know you love Leah. I see it on your face whenever you think about her. I hear it in your voice whenever you talk to her or about her. The last four years there's been a huge strain on our relationship and thanks to her we're close again. I have my son back." Mattie says smiling at Embry as tears well up in her eyes. "She's brought about a change that no one else was able to. Love can bring out the best in us."

"Mom?" Embry whispers as he quickly turns around and wipes his mother's tears. "Don't cry Mom. Please?"

"But in the end, Embry, there's nothing you or Jacob can do. The final decision belongs to her. Who does Leah love?" Embry looks at his mother startled by her words – was she telling him to just give up? Is he supposed to fight? Try and beat Jacob to the punch? Mattie's tears still continue to fall because she knows all to well the pain and confusion her son is feeling right now and found herself there almost 21-years ago when she found out she was pregnant with him. She loved Embry's father with all her heart but in the end it was his decision to either stay with her or go back to his home and family in La Push. How often she thought about what she could've done better, what she should've changed and was it all in the 'timing'.

"Is our timing just that off?" Embry asks with a weak smile and Mattie laughs wiping away her tears.

"I used to think so." Mattie admits still laughing as Embry gives her a hug and kisses her forehead. "But, I don't think anything is wrong with our timing."

"But, I love Leah." Embry states as he pulls his mother towards him allowing her to snuggle into his warm embrace. "But Jake's my best friend and I don't want to loose that."

"Embry do you really truly love Leah?" Mattie asks looking Embry in the eyes. "Think before you speak Embry." Mattie orders sternly as she points a finger in his face silencing his initial response. Quickly her frown becomes a smile as she kisses Embry on the cheek and gets up leaving him slightly confused.

"Mom?"

"Just think long and hard on my question, Embry. Has Leah always been like this?" Mattie asks with a knowing smile.

"She was before Sam." Embry states with a growl at the mention of Sam's name. "She's definitely more sarcastic and can be very cynical."

"What about at her worst?" Embry looks up at his mom and sighs looking away. "You never told me anything after your transformation but you did talk in your sleep a lot." Mattie laughs at her son's surprised expression. "When you're stressed or upset about something and don't want to talk about you talk it over in your sleep." Mattie admits with a sheepish grin. "You talked about Leah a lot then. She upset you quite a bit. You didn't like her – you hated her for a while. So the question is Embry do you love Leah for better and for worst? And her worst isn't the sad Leah you comfort. Good night, Embry." Mattie says as she turns off Embry's light and walks away.

"Good night, Mom." Embry calls and flops back down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling Embry thinks over his mother's question. 'I love her now, isn't that enough? I hated the mean, bitter bitch she was after her break up with Sam but she's not like that anymore. Or is she not like that when I'm around? What side of her does Jake get to see?' These questions and more plagued Embry's mind as he tries to drift off to sleep his eyes focused on the spinning ceiling fan. Embry growls deeply as he thinks about how close he came to losing her but wasn't his anger enough to prove his love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pack had been out in the wilderness for almost a week still trying to finish off the stinking leeches that had invaded their territory. Leah was already angered because two girls had already been killed and there still seemed to be at least one more left. Embry was sitting anxiously waiting for Leah to come back from her patrol so that then they could figure out who was taking the first watch. They all couldn't all fall asleep at once and as if on cue Leah walks into the small clearing pulling down her dress. "Took you long enough." Embry mumbles as Leah sits down next to him with a huge yawn.

"Whatever." Leah says wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"So I guess that means you're out for the first watch." Quil asks sitting across from the pair.

"Yea, thanks." Embry responds back before Leah can even protest. Quil salutes the pair and nudges Seth's shoulder waking him up.

"What?" Seth groans out annoyed.

"We're up first. Let's go." Quil says as Seth gets up to follow. Leah lets out another yawn as Embry pulls her close to him and she mumbles to herself. Embry smiles to himself as he lays down taking Leah with him pulling her back close to his chest.

Embry wasn't sure of how long he slept but it seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up and it made him question whether or not he was even awake. His body craved the warmth that was suddenly gone from his stomach and chest but as much he tried to wake up he was unsuccessful. His senses seemed attuned to the entire world around him except for his sight. He felt Leah leave his side and his initial reaction was to sit up and relieve Seth and Quil from their watch, 'wait? They never did wake us up. Is it morning?' His ears picked up the light footfalls of Leah walking away. 'Shit she's wandering off by herself? Wake up, Embry!' For Embry the torture only continued as if he was in a horror flick his imagination taking over as his senses painted a picture of what was going on. He picked up a faint whiff of Ezekiel's scent coming from the same direction Leah went. 'At least she's not alone.' But then his nose burns as he picks up the sweet, stinking stench of a leech – the one they had been searching for. His ears pick up Leah's howl that is quickly moving away. He pictures Leah phasing and running across the river that divides the two packs but why? 'That Zeke kid better NOT let anything happen to her.' Embry growls still unable to awaken. Then fear gripes his heart as he smells blood and a whole lot of it. Its wolf's blood and it has tainted the familiar warm, sweet, intoxicating scent of Leah's presence. He hears her voice yelling at Ezekiel to run away and the nightmare only continues to grow as Embry hears Leah cry out in pain and his ears distinctly hear the sound of bones breaking. He feels sick to his stomach and so weak and worthless. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?! GET UP, YOU SORRY SACK OF SHIT! LEAH!?' And suddenly Embry awakens quickly sitting up looking around praying that everything he has envisioned has been nothing more than a horrifying nightmare. Embry pales as he looks over to see Quil and Seth's faces both are mirroring his desire for whatever they experienced to be a nightmare.

"LEAH!" Seth yells as he quickly phases followed by Embry and Quil. 'What the hell happened?' Seth demands as the pack digs down deep quickly following Leah's scent.

'Fuckin' leech! Faster, we gotta move faster!' Embry orders as he digs down deep quickly pulling ahead of Seth and lets out a monstrous roar as he breaks through the trees. His eyes widen in anger and horror as he sees a woman, Native American, scratch that a leech, a goddamned, soulless leech kneeling beside Leah.

'She's been bitten.' Quil states as the entire pack mind sees red. Embry's muscles tighten as he locks eyes with the leech as she pulls her fangs out of Leah's neck leaving a shimmering trail of venom. A smile plays on her bloody face as if mocking them for even bothering to show up.

Embry doesn't remember much after that except the sweet and satisfying sound, taste and feeling of hearing the leech slowly being ripped apart between the three massive wolves. The attack only lasted a matter of about two minutes but he knows they each tugged on her like a chew toy – vying for a piece. The sound of her bones popping out of their sockets, breaking like twigs under their jaws and the feeling of bittersweet revenge as they slowly skinned her. Embry doesn't even recall who started the fire but they burned her body saving her head for last after Quil broke the jaw and Seth chewed on it ripping the flesh away. Turning their attention back to Leah they were all shocked, sickened and quickly angered to see Carlisle Cullen's mouth latched to Leah's neck and would've attacked him in their mad, blind rage if Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady hadn't intervened.

Looking around Embry notices ever wolf pacing back and forth, snarling and growling as the two Cullens work quickly and desperately on Leah. Embry takes a step closer straining his ears to catch even a slight heartbeat – and he sighs in relief as he catches it. Her heartbeat is weak, light and faint but there – definitely there. "We have to get her back to the house." Carlisle says out loud and without a second thought the two packs immediately take off in a rush to catch up with Edward Cullen who has already taken off running. The silence of the forest is broken as the cubs howl out in anger, sadness and frustration and Embry groans as Seth joins them. A ferocious growl from Sam silences the howling and everyone quickly phases throwing on their pants and shorts as quickly as possible before bursting through the door. Embry pushes past Sam with a growl and stands next to Billy Black who is on the phone – again. Shaking his head he moves in closer as Edward lays Leah on the bed that's been set up in the middle of the living room – obviously because there's no way so many shape-shifters can fit in any room upstairs. Looking over Embry feels his stomach churn begging to release the remains of his dinner from last night out on the Cullens clean marble floor.

"That fuckin' bitch!" Embry growls thinking back on the female leech as his body begins to tremble violently at the sight of Leah's arms twisted and mangled.

"Why aren't her arms healing?!" Seth demands on the brink of tears as Embry takes a closer look noticing that the kid is right. Usually their bones would have at least fused together but it clearly obvious that her bones hadn't even – what? They were still broken, the fractured bones still sticking out and then even her complexion was paling.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Now." Edward explains looking straight at Embry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Edward had looked to me about her welfare. Not Sam. He can read minds, isn't that enough to proof that I love her? Love her more than Sam Uley and Jacob Black.' Embry growls as he sits up in bed. David and Ezekiel had a valid point – Jacob left but Jacob did ask Leah to come with him. He didn't want to leave without her. Embry's mind wanders to his mother's words – it was true that Leah wasn't always his favorite person in the world and he did strongly dislike her once but did it really equate hate? Leah wasn't that bitter, spiteful, vengeful bitch anymore. She was still sarcastic but he grew to love her witty sarcasm. Embry sighs deeply wondering if Leah still had that side of her and if so did Jacob still see it? Were there still sides of Leah that neither of them had ever seen? Or were their different sides for different guy? Could Embry Call love Leah when she was at her worst? Could Jacob? Embry groans as he looks over at his phone. He has to talk to Jacob about this and figure out what to do next. Embry sighs as he falls back down on his bed dreading the conversation – he doesn't want to lose one of his best friends but he definitely doesn't want to lose Leah either. "Will I really lose her though?" Embry asks out loud as he yawns and drifts off to sleep promising himself to talk to Jacob Black, no Jake, about this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here goes the next chapter. Sorry for the delay and short chapter but the end of the month has been a BEAR! A freaking, massive, grizzly-polar bear-Kodiak hybrid mix that just woke up from its hibernation and found out a whole hive of wasps just stung him. I'm just glad it's over and I think I may wrap this story up in another two chapters. But thanks for taking the time to read my fic. A big thanks to all the people who've added me on their favorites and alert lists. But c'mon you gotta at least give me ONE review. I know I would've hit **100** a while ago if everybody would've taken the time. *sniffles* BUT I HIT 100 REVIEWS!! AND OVER 3100 HITS!! THAT'S AWESOME! Yea, yea, yea! And, oh, don't worry. Leah will wake up in the next chapter. And please don't hate on the Callwater love. Hehehe, in the end don't we all want Leah to be happy?


	10. Awakening

Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. SM created them and ever since then I've been head over heels in love with Jacob Black/Taylor Lautner thus earning me the title of 'cougar' from my little sister. I'm not old enough to be a cougar. (-_-); But even she has to admit that he is totally cute. Hehehe, *starts thinking of Jake at Bella's prom* so cute with his little tie. But, ahem, anyway uh, yea, there you go.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Daddy always told me to never give up and to always keep on fighting. After his death that's all I ever did. Fought with Sam, Paul, Jared, Mom, Seth, hell I even fought with Embry, Quil and Jacob. When I was little those three were like my closest friends ever. But eventually I got tired of fighting them – especially Sam. What was the point of fighting anymore? How can you fight against legends, myths, fate and something so intangible as love?

From that moment on I stopped going against the current of events occurring around me and decided to just go with the flow. Roll with the punches as Jake said. And what happened when I went with the roll? I got knocked the fuck out and landed flat on my face, that's what. When I finally came to and decided to pick myself up, dust myself off and start all over again I realized that it was too late. I had fallen in love, again. Who did I find standing in front of me with a smile that brightened up my darkest mood and whose arms seemed to fit me just oh so perfectly? But Jacob Ephraim 'wish he'd fuck me' Black. It was so subtle, quiet and silent the love that had grown for Jacob. It was nothing like the love I had for Sam which was obviously nothing more than puppy love, or rather cub love, if we're sticking to the wolf jokes.

I mean, seriously? How da hell did I fall for Jacob Black? The kid who was forced along with me to play tea party with Rachel and Rebecca? The kid who would wait for me after school when I had detention? The kid who gave me the title of 'bitter harpy'? And the kid who imprinted on the Halfling, Reneesme Carlie Cullen? I swore after I got over Sam that I wouldn't fall for any of the wolves simply to avoid that kind of heartache.

But, no~o, Jacob had to be all funny, witty, like-able, lick-able, arrogant, cocky and understanding. And the funny is what hit me. The pack was hanging out over at the Blacks just talking, laughing and just being us. Seth and I had just returned from a trip visiting relatives and it was a welcome home party. He had made a smart mouth comment about my hair which I had cut really short thanks to a bet I lost to Paul. But, somehow or other I wound up pulling his hair which led to a push, which then led to a shove, which then led to me running from his house screaming and laughing as he's chasing after me cursing me all the while. I tried to phase and get away but it's hard to concentrate on anger when you're near tears from laughing so hard. He pinned me down before I could even get a shiver to start and he began tickling me making my escape plan useless. I don't know what I said, I think I was begging him to stop or maybe something about wanting him or needing him to stop. Whatever I said had worked and after I had calmed down enough I opened my eyes and he was kneeling over top of me. His face only inches away from mine and his eyes looked so hard; not like they were cold or uncaring. It was as if he was searching for something and before I could really look and surmise what it was he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His warm breath felt good on my face and I got goose bumps on my arms. He then did something that surprised me – he kissed me. It wasn't the usual two lovers meet kind of kiss where's there's passion, lust, love and desperation. It was a simple and sweet kiss on my forehead. He simply kissed my forehead and said, 'Welcome home, Lee'. It shocked me and from that moment I knew I loved Jacob Black.

From there things only progressed. Hugs and sweet little kisses became the norm in our relationship. He'd greet me with a hug and kiss and he'd say good night with a hug and a kiss. I never questioned the rhyme or reason because for the first time in a long time I felt loved and didn't want to ruin it with my attitude. I never returned the kisses but I did hug him back sometimes. He seemed perfectly comfortable with my little signs of affection which were nothing more than me allowing him to eventually hold me and do 'non-pack' related things with me. Imagine my surprise when he offered to go shopping with me – clothes shopping. We had gone grocery shopping together but then again I'd gone grocery shopping with every pack member one-on-one at some point. Soon it became plain to me that the more time we spent together, just the two of us, the more and more I fell in love with him.

However, I still never allowed it to go too far. An unspoken line had been drawn and agreed upon meaning that kisses were restricted to the top of my head, my forehead and on rare occasions my nose. Never sit in his lap, never hug for too long, never make silent eye contact for too long unless we were arguing, and I never return the kisses. Everything was going great – Jake was my best friend on the surface. We did practically everything together or rather he did everything with me.

The only thing I couldn't do was confide my true feelings with him. No that sappy job went to Embry Call. Embry, out of all of the wolves, was the #1 guy to keep all of his emotions, thoughts and fantasies hidden. I needed to talk to someone about what was going on and it not get around. Rachel was my number 1 choice but after she 'accidentally' mentioned to Paul that I used to have a crush on him she was knocked down a couple of notches. Couldn't tell Emily because Sam seemed to always show up whenever it was just the two of us – like I was going to knock her out and bury her body in my backyard or something. But anyway Embry became another best friend, but he was the one who you could sit down and talk to without worrying about interrupting or being judged. Embry is sweet, kind, gentle, a good listener and just an all around sweetheart.

Problem is though that once Jake left Embry started moving in. Funny how despite the fact that I am continually forced to hear a guy's mind I still wind up remaining completely oblivious to what the guys around me are thinking and feeling? Do I not pay enough attention? What am I supposed to be looking out for? 'Cuz I mean one day I'm sitting up talking to Embry that leads to all of us going to college together and then next thing I know…BAM! Embry 'teddy bear' Call is kissing me and it's not a sweet 'I think you're cute' kiss like Jacob gives but a 'you're so hot Leah and I want you now' kind of kiss. I mean what's a hot, sexy shape-shifting she-wolf supposed to do? I love Jake but Jake loves his imprint and I can't fight an imprint. I like Embry…but I guess, no, no, NO! I can't fall for Embry because he's going to imprint one day. Also I shouldn't have fallen for Jake in the first place. You, Leah Clearwater, are truly a certifiable masochist, a masochist with blinders on. But I didn't have a chance to figure that out because then all of a sudden Cyrus puts up the call that there's a leech nearby and well duty calls.

So then I'm forced to spend the next week in the forest hunting a very pissed off, rogue leech while making sure to keep Embry's mind out the gutter over our kiss. Easy task, huh? Uh lemme think that over…NO! After the kiss I couldn't shake Embry for nothing. I mean I know he was my beta and should back me up but he took it a little too far. The only good thing was that I got a nice pillow out of it. Is it wrong that I used him as my pillow? I mean I'm sure he got some sort of enjoyment out of it. Ugh, and then! Then to make matters worse I get my ass handed to me by a leech. Not only that but the stinking bitch bites me and before I know it my body feels so cold, numb and for the first time since joining Jake's pack I feel alone.

My body hurts and the pain is just so unbearable. A small voice begs and pleads to just give up and stop fighting the pain. At times it almost has me convinced that by giving in, going with the flow, rolling with the punch the pain will subside. 'Just stop fighting' the voice says over and over again. But then there's another voice that's fighting this one. While the other voice sounds cold, distant, bitter and tired this other voice is warm, close, loving, energetic and sad. 'Keep fighting, Lee' it cries out continually. And so I keep on fighting for that voice or rather voices. The octave changes but the emotions and meaning are all the same. Plus, I keep on fighting for Jake. When we were younger, right before I started dating Sam, we both promised that we would not live our lives with regret. I don't want to die regretting that I never told Jake how I felt about him even if he can't love me back the same way.

It was with that last thought I finally woke up feeling like shit. My arms hurt, my back hurt, my neck hurt and my throat was dry, scratchy and swollen. Imagine my surprise to see none other than the mind rapist smiling down at me. "Glad you haven't gone soft on me during your coma." Edward says chuckling.

'Fuck you.' I think trying to raise my hand and flip him off but my hand feels so heavy.

"You've been heavily sedated for quite a few days. Carlisle finally lessened up the drugs since you're healing faster now. You had everyone worried there for a second." Edward says placing his cold, stinking hand on my cheek.

'Whatever. You still stink like a bed of roses, washed in 40 tons of high karate cologne.' I groan out flexing my fingers feeling the drugs slowly burn out in my system.

"Well your aroma can definitely stand for improvement." He adds scrunching his nose. "You've been out for three-days." He states answering the question before I can even think it.

'Oh you're freaky. Wait? Three-days? Well did we get the bitch?' Edward nods his head. 'Is Zeke?'

"Everyone's perfectly fine. You were the only one to get hurt." Edward says as the monitors I'm hooked up to begin to beat. Guess that's proof I'm getting better even if my throat still feels like shit – dry shit. "You have a tube down your throat."

'No feeding tube through the stomach?' I ask and he rolls his eyes. 'Well get Papa Leech to remove it.' I demand as I feel my muscles twitch involuntarily.

"I don't think he would advise you too," And before I let him finish his lecture I undo the tape and slowly remove the tube from my throat. Gawd, it hurts but I feel better once it's gone. "Any other person I would've stopped." Edward says and I look up to see Mom and Rose looking at me. Both of them look very pleased and I swear they both look like they are on the brink of tears.

"Hey." I croak out raising my hand in a wave. And then before I know it I'm caught up in a group hug from Rose and my Mom. "That's enough of that." I groan out trying to get rid of the cotton mouth.

"Bout time you woke up Lassie." Rose teases smiling at me.

"Leah, you had everyone so worried." My Mom says with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Everyone?" I ask raising an eyebrow. That's never a good word for me because it entails questions, rumors, a get-together, crowds…great. Edward laughs again.

"Apparently the whole rez is talking about your motorcycle accident." Rose says smiling as Edward hands me a cup of water.

"Motorcycle? That's original. So I guess that means I'll be in hiding for the next couple of weeks, huh?" I ask clearing my throat as the warm water settles in my stomach. "So who's everyone?"

"Don't worry Lady that Tramp is a no-show." Rose added looking at me coldly.

"Oh, okay." I answered not exactly understanding the cold glare. "I thought you two were on amiable terms."

"We are. He still makes his blond jokes and I still make my mutt references." Rose snaps.

"Leah, once Carlisle checks you out you'll be able to go home." My Mom chimes in as I turn to look at her. "Will you be up for visitors?" I sigh heavily thinking about the supposed 'visitors' I will be having. Of course, every wolf from the rez will show up along with their imprints and in Sam and Emily's case a kid. And since no one can ever just come and go in my magnificent presence it would mean feeding said rabble. Looking over at my Mom I can see a glint in her eye meaning that she's up to something or hiding something from me.

"Hell why not celebrate my brush with death." I grumble cracking my back and wincing slightly from the pain.

"Are, are you certain?" Mom asks cautiously but still that glint is there – dancing. I narrow my eyes at her trying to read it but brush it off as her smiles fades.

"Yes, Mom, I'm certain. Not as if you could fight the cubs back anyway." My Mom hugs and leaves probably to call Emily about getting everything together. 'I swear that girl is always ready for a party.' I turn my attention to my remaining guests to see Edward and Rose having a silent argument amongst themselves about something. "Care to share?" I ask as Carlisle walks into the room.

"We'll talk later." Rose says as she gives me another hug and walks out with Edward. Carlisle stands smiling at me obviously very happy to see his eldest daughter being affectionate with someone other than the Halfling.

"Guess I was closer to dying than I thought." I state referring to Rose's sudden hugging spree. Two hugs from Rose is a lot.

"Everyone was very concerned." Carlisle adds while looking over my chart and making some notes. "There are a couple of questions I need to ask you and some things we need to discuss." Carlisle states as he quickly begins to remove all the needles and cords from my body.

"Like what?" I ask with a frown.

"First off, your mother said you had your period." No matter how many times its brought up I can't help but blush even though it is something I've been crying over the last 4-years. It didn't help that when I started I was napping and Seth, Quil and Embry totally freaked out because they smelled blood coming from my room. But then to walk around and hear Paul bellow out loud about how proud he was that his lil' Buddy Lee was finally blossoming into a woman. "Care to tell me exactly when it started?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well here goes the next chapter. I had a completely different idea but this suddenly hit me while I was at work and figured I'd go with it. Just a bit explaining about Leah's feelings and her resolve to tell Jake how she feels when she talks to him again. Huh? Rose isn't going to tell Leah that Jake's in town? What's Sue hiding? Leah had her period?! Her pack still worries about her and Paul is still an ass. Thanks for getting me to 100-reviews everyone! ^-^ It's really sweet! Everyone gets a wolf shape cookie with red frosting for helping me hit over 100 reviews!! WOOT! KIRBY DANCE!!

('-') ( '-' ) ('-')

As always read and review. It only takes a second for that little box to pop up. Welcome to my new readers too and don't make me go to my alert list and start PMin' people demanding my reviews. *shakes fist* Don't make me!!


	11. Sibling Talks and WTH! BECK SLAP!

Sibling Talks and WTH?! BECK SLAP?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and neither am I receiving any sort of compensation for this story. If I was I'd probably update more often. Let's be serious we all would update if there was something a bit more monetary involved.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun's warm rays creep in through the blinds slowly warming Seth's already heated body. With a deep growl Seth rolls over trying to escape the warmth succeeding in rolling off his bed and landing on the ground with loud thud. "Bitch!" Seth hisses as he rubs his head and pushes himself off the floor. Looking at his bed he notices the sunlight and smiles jumping up. "Lee!" But he quickly quiets down remembering that his sister isn't at home or even conscious to enjoy the rare sunny day in La Push. On sunny days the Clearwater siblings always headed to the beach either to hang out or just go surfing – it was their sibling bonding time. Seth's shoulders slump as he fights back a bout of tears remembering how close he came to losing his sister. "It won't happen ever again." Seth mumbles promising to never let anyone or anything hurt his sister. Sitting back down on his bed Seth thinks back over the last six months and even the last two years.

Two years after the Clearwater family trip to Los Angeles to visit one of Mom's other cousins – she's got family everywhere it seems like. We were only gone for about two weeks and once we got back things suddenly changed between Jake and Leah. He was suddenly always close…closer to her? I mean we were only gone for two weeks and the guy acted like he hadn't seen Leah for years. At the small party he sat as close to her as he possibly could without Leah either lashing out at him or sitting her in his lap. I think Jake even tried the ol' stretch and yawn reach-a-round trick to put his arm behind her. From there Jake became an almost permanent fixture at home in that when I woke up he was there and when I went to bed the same. I had to get up extra early just to make sure that he wasn't spending the night. Then again I do think that he may have spent the night a few times but I have no proof. Man, how and why does this kind of stuff keep happening to _my_ sister? First, Sam imprints and leaves her like a drowned rat. Then for a second it seems like something was happening between her and Jake but when he imprinted that was it. Then he left and we all missed him; did Leah miss him more? But after Jake left suddenly it was Embry forever over and hanging around Leah. On the one hand Jake claims to have broken his imprint meaning he's free to love whomever he wants. But, Embry hasn't imprinted yet and I've been in his head. He's not bothered hiding his love for Leah. But what is it about wolves that she seems to just draw them in. This is just too much to deal with.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt he walks out of his room heading to the bathroom but stops as he picks up the sound of a strong heartbeat. Standing still he strains his hearing trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sound and hears a loud snore…coming from Leah's room? "What the hell?" Seth whispers as he heads down the hall and opens Leah's door. Seth's eyes widen as he sees his Alpha, rather former Alpha, sleeping in his sister's bed and snoring rather loudly.

Taking a step into the room Seth groans as the phone rings and quickly steps out to answer the phone. "Hello?" Seth growls out the annoyance of finding a male in his sister's bed seeping out. "Oh, no, I'm sorry Mom. How's Leah? Did she wake up?" Seth asks excitedly as he silently begins nodding his head listening to his mother. "She did what? Is she supposed to remove the tube from her throat?" Another nod. "Well, yea, then it wouldn't be Leah. Meet at Sam and Emily's? Are you serious? Is she okay with this?" More silence. "Okay, yea, I'll let Quil and Embry know. Oh, Jake? Don't worry I think I can find him." Seth says leaning over to see the sleeping man down the hall. "I'll tell him that Billy is looking for him. Well let me know if you need any help getting her out. Right, bye Mom." Seth says smiling as he hangs up the phone.

Walking back down the hall he opens the door and looks down at the sleeping Jacob. "Jake. Wake up man." Seth calls roughly shaking Jake's shoulder.

"Go away." Jake growls as he hugs Leah's pillow tightly. Seth has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he shakes him again.

"Wake the hell up, man." Seth orders coldly. Jake opens one eye and looks at Seth confused. Seth gives Jake his coldest, hardest look allowing an annoyed growl to escape his lips. "What you doing in my sister's bed?" Seth demands his arms crossed tightly across his chest as Jake quickly sits up and looks around nervously.

"Uh, well, I, you see," Jake starts stuttering trying to find the right words.

"Well? I'm waiting?" Seth demands while using the same tone that Leah would've used with him.

"Look, don't take that tone with me." Jake snaps narrowing his eyes. "Only your sister can do that. I couldn't sleep in my room last night and came here."

"What was wrong with your room?" Seth asks now interested in what led his friend here.

"I, I, uh, missed her scent." Jake mumbles out quickly as he stands up and proceeds cracking his neck.

"Missed her scent? Well I don't think she's going to appreciate the fact you 'covered' up her scent with your eau de Black-Cullen aroma." Seth teases as a look of horror crosses Jake's face and he turns to look at Leah's bed.

"Shit." He growls out and quickly snatches off the sheets as Seth walks out laughing.

"I really wouldn't bother. Either way she's going to be pissed. Pissed that her bed smells like leeches or pissed that someone changed her sheets without her knowing. And believe me - she'll know." Seth adds with a knowing smile as Jake runs a nervous hand through his hair trying to make a decision.

"Damned if I do and damned if I don't...again." Jake mumbles to himself letting out a defeated smile. "Do you think telling her 'love you' will keep my ass out the fire?" Jake asks turning around to assess Seth's expression. Jake raises an eyebrow as Seth frowns at him.

"Do you really love her, Jake? Seriously _love her_?" Seth asks leaning against the door frame staring Jake in the eyes.

"Yea, yea I do." Jake admits nodding his head. "She keeps me grounded and yet at the same time I feel a sense of freedom with her. She reminds of what's really important. Honestly, before I left I never pictured my life without her and when I finally did…it was hell. Sure she's not my 'supposed' perfect match but when I'm with her it feels like every moment is perfect. Whether we're arguing, yelling, laughing, talking or just whatever. I'd give anything to have Leah in my life and not just as a friend – not anymore. She means more to me than anyone else, Seth. I love her and just wish I had said so sooner." Jake answers honestly.

"Alright. But you know this isn't going to be easy, right?" Seth asks as he walks off heading towards the bathroom.

"You mean Embry, right?" Jake asks narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, he was there after you left. He loves her too, you know that, right?" Seth asks and begins brushing his teeth. Jake only nods his head going into a deep thought. "The fight seems to have strengthened his feelings for her. But I think now everyone realizes how much we love her."

"What do you think I should do about Embry?" Jake asks looking up at Seth with a hard frown.

"I think you need to talk to him." Seth says truthfully. "You two have been friends since he moved here and honestly, again, I don't think you should throw your friendship away over a girl." Seth raises his hand to interrupt Jake who is getting ready to protest. "And I know this is my sister and that she's special. But she'd also agree that no guy or girl is worth losing a friendship over. But you know she'd make the sacrifice of not being with either of you if it's for the good of the pack." Seth finishes up and Jacob sighs deeply nodding his head in agreement. Seth only shrugs his shoulders and continues brushing giving his friend time to think over the matter. "Can you get that?" Seth asks snapping Jake out of his thoughts as there is a knock at the door. Nodding his head Jake heads down the hall and down the stairs expecting to find some nosy neighbor seeking information on Leah. Stopping at the second to last stair Jake freezes as he watches Embry walk into the house. The two freeze and glare darkly at one another the tension building.

"Jake." Embry greets dryly.

"Embry." Jake returns narrowing his eyes. Neither are aware of how long they stand glaring at one another willing the other to break eye contact first.

"Jake." Quil greets seriously stepping out from behind Embry. "Embry." Quil says turning his attention back to Embry. Both men look at Quil in surprise neither one aware that he was standing there. "Hey Quil, how's it going?" Quil continues on after rolling his eyes. "Ah, man, nothing. Claire made me a dream catcher at day camp. Then her parents are riding me about going to college." Quil continues on holding a one-sided conversation.

"Oh, found an apartment." Embry adds trying to ease one of Quil's possibly long list of woes.

"You did? That's great! Where is it? Is it big enough? How far away is it?" Quil asks quickly.

"Yes, oh man it's awesome. It's a 2-family that's been converted into just a huge house. It's got 4-bedrooms, 2 baths, only about a 2-hr drive from here meaning just a run down to the corner in wolf form. Plenty of woods in the backyard and the kitchen is huge." Embry states with a proud smile. "Ready for the best part? The rent is cheaper then we even expected."

"Awesome." Quil says smiling. "So, uh, Jake? Now that you're back what are you gonna do?" Quil asks smiling up at Jake, who despite his aggression towards a rival, couldn't help but smile at the carefree conversation.

"Don't know. I did just get back yesterday and Leah's still in the hospital."

"She woke up." Seth states as he comes bouncing down the stairs smiling. "Mom called not too long ago and says that she's up, alert and ready to come home."

"That's great!" Quil says matching Seth's smile.

"Does she need a ride?" Both Jake and Embry ask in unison but quickly glare at one another.

"Nope." Seth states as he pushes past Jake. "In fact we are all supposed to meet up over at Sam and Emily's. Believe it or not she's agreed to a 'welcome home' party." Seth says with a shrug. "Yea, I know and I questioned my Mom about it as well. Apparently, Leah realizes that no matter what she says there's going to be a lot of people around and just decided to let Mom and Emily do their thing."

"Well I guess it is best to go ahead and get the wolf bonding out the way." Quil adds as he follows Seth into the kitchen.

"Yea and it's great that you guys showed up here because it means part of my job is done." Seth continues leaving Jake and Embry standing alone in the living room.

"Look, Jake, I," Embry says with a heavy sigh but is cut off by Jake.

"I need to go home, get a shower and change my clothes." Jake says quickly interrupting Embry. "Tell Seth and Quil I'll catch up with them at Sam and Emily's." Jake states as he quickly heads out the door shutting it behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La Push always has been and always will be my home. It's hard to believe that years ago I ran from home and promised myself that I would never come back and yet…here I am again for the second time. The first time I came back was to celebrate Rachel's union to Paul Meraz and well…that was to say the most interesting week I've ever spent. Found out that my brother and his friends can actually transform into giant wolves along with my childhood best friend, Leah Clearwater. Which leads to my only second visit back; Rachel called me and told me while in hysterics that Leah had been bitten by a vampire. I'm not even sure if you can legally have that kind of conversation over the phone – I mean isn't Homeland Security always listening in to our phone conversations? Ugh, Rob and his conspiracy theories have me totally freaking out. But after lying to my boss telling him my sister was seriously hurt, because childhood friend or my little's brother love interest isn't considered close enough to warrant an excused approved absence. But anyway I packed up Rob along with the twins and here we are sitting inside my childhood home waiting on my wayward little brother to make his appearance. "Rebecca calm down, Hun." Robert says from the couch.

Yea, easy for him to say. Rob is an only child, the lucky, handsome bastard and so he has no idea what it's like to worry about a sibling. I mean I finally arrive first thing this morning and Dad tells me that Jacob's in his room sleeping after catching a flight from 'nowhere' Alaska to Seattle and then apparently ran from Seattle to La Push. All for his 'Beautiful Beta' Leah but when I go into his room he's nowhere to be seen. Which mean the lil' oversized punk ran off somewhere – oh! If I find out that he went back to his supposed 'precious' imprint I'll hurl. I told the idiot during my last visit that he needed to ditch the cold ones and stick with something a bit more down-to-earth, alive and hot – Leah Clearwater. I spent my entire life, up until when I left, trying to hook my best friend and little brother up but no Leah had to fall for Sam 'wanna-be poster boy' Uley instead of giving my little the brother the time of day. I mean, yea, okay she's three years older than him and he would be jailbait after her 18th birthday but a smile price to pay for love, right? And I mean when Jacob's finally turned 18 and I try to get him to just ask her out for a date or something. But no he sits up mumbling and whining about his imprint, the Loch Ness Monster. It was clearly obvious that he wanted Leah and he was so jealous to see her dancing with every guy with the cajones big enough to ask her. When he walks in through that door I swear I'm going to give him a serious 'Beck Slap'.

The door opens and Rebecca turns to the door with a hard scowl on her face but sighs in frustration to see her brother-in-law, Paul, walking in. "Am I late? I didn't miss any of the action, did I?" Paul asks excitedly smiling at Rebecca.

"UNCLE PAUL!" Amy and Adam, Rebecca's 4-year old twins greet excitedly.

"AMY! ADAM!" Paul greets back easily grabbing one child in each arm and tossing them up in the air. "Has your Uncle Jake shown up yet?"

"No." The twins answer shaking their heads and laughing.

"Awesome. I missed the last 'Beck Slap' session and I won't miss this one." Paul states while winking at Rebecca as he takes a seat next to Robert. The door opens again and in trudges none other than Jacob Black.

"I'm home." Jacob greets shutting the door behind and looking up to see a frowning…Rachel? 'No…her hair is different.' Jacob assesses narrowing his eyes at the woman in front of him. "REBECCA!" Jacob greets excitedly as he snatches his sister up in a tight bear hug. "I haven't seen you in what? Almost two years? What are you doing here? When did you get her? Did you bring the kids?" Jacob asks spinning Rebecca around laughing.

"Yes, it's me Jacob. Who else would it be? I mean I am the prettier twin." Rebecca adds snidely. "And it was at the wedding. I got here earlier this morning. The twins are sitting on the couch with Rob and I'm here because _some Alpha_ wolf _failed_ to keep his _sorry ass at home to look out for my SISTER!_" Rebecca states angrily.

"But Rachel's okay and that sounds like a personal issue between you, Sam and Paul." Jacob answers of matter-of-factly pointing at said wolf.

"No, no, no. Rachel's not the sister she's talking about and you damn well know it." Paul states with a smug grin on his face.

"Leah's alright." Jacob states in his defense.

"Yea, she's only OK because THANK GOD! She's immune to vampire venom." Rebecca adds as her body begins to shake with rage.

"Are you shitting me?" Paul asks looking up surprised.

"Later Paul." Rebecca and Jacob say in unison before turning their attention back at one another.

"I'm sorry, Beck, but I had to go with my imprint. Rather, I thought I had to go with my imprint." Jacob says with a heavy sigh.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON THE CULLEN LEECH?" Rebecca demands angrily.

"Yes." Jacob answers with a frown.

"And so _why_ are you back?" Rebecca asks cutting her eyes at Jacob and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm back because…because IloveLeah." Jacob rattles off quickly looking away with a blush.

"What? What was that? I didn't catch it." Rebecca says coldly as Rachel and Billy come into the living room smiling at the sibling exchange.

"I said I came back because," Jacob responds back raising his voice. ".Leah." Jacob states with overly exaggerated hand motions.

"And what did I tell you?" Rebecca asks smiling smugly.

"That I loved Leah and I should just marry her already." Jacob says leaning his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that I was wrong and you were right." Jacob states with a heavy sigh as his jaw clenches and he takes a deep breath.

"And?" Rebecca asks nodding her head.

"And it means that I get a mutha-fuckin'," Jacob grumbles out through clenched teeth but is interrupted by a hard slap to the back of his head.

"BECK SLAP!" Rebecca shouts and slaps Jacob earning a boisterous laugh from Paul sitting on the couch.

"Awesome! Fuckin' awesome!" Paul says laughing with tears in his eyes. "It's not often you get to see an Alpha get slapped around. Gawd, Beck I wish you guys would just move back home." Paul says wiping his eyes.

"Maybe I will if my little brother doesn't just grow a pair and marry Leah." Rebecca states seriously glaring at an annoyed and highly embarrassed Jacob Black.

"Shut up, Paul." Jacob growls out reaching out a hand to slap Paul but misses. "Look I'm here now and I'll see Leah in a couple of hours. I'll make things right." Jacob says as he walks past Rebecca. With a heavy sigh Rebecca turns around to follow Jacob towards his room.

"Jacob?" Rebecca calls as she follows her brother into his tiny room and closes the door behind her.

"Don't Beck Slap me again." Jacob orders while shaking his head. The infamous Beck Slap was Rebecca's way of disciplining her brother when he was younger and it pretty much was a bitch slap. Only immediate family members knew that the 6'7" true Alpha of La Push used to get slapped around as a kid, then as an 18-year old and now at the age of 20. But now that Paul knew he'd never live it down.

"Don't worry I won't." Rebecca says sitting down on Jacob's bed. "She could've died, you know that right?" Rebecca whispers as she looks up at Jacob with sad tear-filled eyes.

"Yea, I know." Jacob admits sitting down next to Rebecca and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Believe me I know."

"Neither of us would've been there for her last moments." Jacob tenses and feels his throat tightens at Rebecca's words. Since getting his phone back many different fears, scenarios and regrets have run through Jacob's head. The fact that his and Leah's last moments together could've been about what kind of bastard he was didn't sit well with him. "We would've missed out on our chance to say good-bye." Rebecca whispers as tears start to fall.

"Beck, it's okay. She's alright and that's all that matters." Jacob whispers pulling his sister close to him. "We'll both see her in about an hour and we can tell her how much we love her and how much she means to us." Jacob says encouragingly.

"But, it'd, it'd be just like Mom all over again." Jacob freezes as his sister's words hit an old wound. Jacob bites his bottom lip thinking back on the pain, sorrow and regret that the Black children had to deal with over the sudden death of their mother. Their mother's death had hit Rebecca the most since she was the closest to her.

"Listen Beck." Jacob says sternly with a heavy sigh. "It's alright to miss Mom. And I do realize how close I came to losing the woman I love without ever telling her. But, we've both been given a second chance to make things right. I promise you I'm going to tell Leah that I love her and will go from there."

"I'm moving back to La Push." Rebecca whispers with a small smile surprising her brother.

"Are, are you serious?" Jacob asks as Rebecca only nods her head. "That's great! Does Dad know? Leah's going to freak." Jacob says excitedly as Rebecca shushes him.

"I haven't told anyone else yet. Rob and I were already discussing it after we found out that Rachel was pregnant. I'm sick of missing of our family moments and I no longer blame Daddy for the accident." Rebecca states with a proud smile. "But getting back on track with this whole 'Leah' situation. What are you going to do with Embry?"

"You know about that?" Jacob asks with a frown and a sigh.

"Yea, well Rachel did marry Paul and seems to somehow stay on top of all the pack gossip. I swear you give that guy a print press or a computer with paper and ink. He'll write up a paper." Rebecca says laughing while shaking her head.

"What do you think I should do?" Jacob asks while rubbing the back of his head. A smile from Rebecca puts Jacob at ease because if there's anyone that knows Leah better than himself it's either Rosalie or Rebecca.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here goes the latest chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update but work and home life has just been draining the inspiration juices. Mom wants to bond and crap. Pfft, which is fine but not when I'm tired or right after work. But anyway to be honest sorry this chapter sucks but it was better than the other dribble I had typed up earlier. Say does anyone think the Cullens should show up at the party? Or should they be a no-show? Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews especially to chelley0207 who just found my story and still reviewed every individual chapter. WOO! Love to see that number go up but thanks too all my loyal readers especially ItsCuzOfTheFame because she helps me stay on top of my Taylor news and just Taylor hotness in general.

Plus I'm on to you and your love for Paul and Jacob. You can't have both! You are entitled to one wolf and one wolf only. Who's it going to be? Jacob or Paul?

Also while I'm at it if you haven't already you just gotta check out 'Sapphire Moon' by claritysmiles. This is an awesome Blackwater fic with a great storyline and Leah is totally badass in it. This is a great story that definitely deserves more reviews so please just go check it out. Next chapter Jacob and Embry will finally sit down and have their talk. Leah, Rebecca and Rachel reunite! And Jake hears some big, BIG news from the wolf pack's own gossip, Paul. ^-^


	12. Confrontations

Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters but a happy ending for Leah SM has NO claim over! *shakes fist* Hear me! HEAR ME! Hope she didn't hear me – she might still sue. But I make no monetary gain off of these chapters. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Embry sits on a couch at Sam and Emily's watching Die Hard with the rest of the pack, save Paul and Jacob. Right now he would've much preferred that Leah opted to just go straight home and maybe bitch, yell and curse at everyone demanding to be left alone – then maybe he'd have a chance of talking to her. Ever since he arrived with Quil and Seth both wolves and imprints had been bombarding him with questions: were they secretly dating? And for how long? Was he going to challenge his Alpha? Who liked Leah first? Was he just biding his time waiting on Jacob to leave? That he and Jacob shouldn't even be doing this since imprints are always involved (thanks for the vote of confidence Sam). Just too many fucking annoying questions.

All Embry wanted to do was sort some things out with Leah first and move from there. He had given what his mother said some serious thought and he was prepared for the final outcome – at least he hoped. Getting up from the couch he heads to the kitchen to grab a beer. Surprisingly enough Collin and Brady had started a mini brewery and had concocted a beer with some actual kick to it – marketing was still an issue but everyone was OK with 'Wolf's Brew' for now. 'And some people say that science fairs are a waste of time.' Embry thinks with a dry chuckle but quickly sobers as he sees Sam approaching him. 'Great.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride over to the Uley's is anything but quiet Jacob soon realizes as he rides squeezed in the back seat with his niece and nephew. Rebecca and Robert had rented an Expedition for their stay in La Push meaning fewer cars had to be driven around. For some reason Paul wound up being the one lucky enough to get to drive with Billy in the passenger seat. Rachel, Rebecca and Robert were in the next seat. While Jacob? Well Jacob Ephraim Black, the true Alpha, the next in-line Chief of La Push was crammed in the very back seat sitting in between Amy and Adam, the Titan Two-some. "Mom," Adam whines. "Uncle Jake's legs are on my side."

"Can't help it." Jacob explains through clenched teeth. 'Oh my god, I should've run to Sam's place. Would've beat this hell hole. And I swear Paul is going like 5mph!' Jacob looks outside the window and turns his head forward to see Paul grinning at him in the rearview mirror. 'Bastard.'

"Uncle Jake can't help that he's a giant." Rebecca states matter-of-factly. Jacob rolls his eyes as he looks down at his knees jamming into the bench in front of him.

"You're like a beanstalk." Amy adds smiling at her uncle with a look that makes Jacob nervous. He loves his niece and nephew, really he does, but the two were definitely trouble. During Paul and Rachel's wedding Jacob had the fun task of going grocery shopping with the two. It seemed like an easy enough task because he had two hands one for each of them. Plus, he was 6'7" and they were what – 3 ft and some change? Easy job, right? Wrong. The two little hellions took off like bats out of hell in separate directions screaming like idiots. After overcoming his shock he had to spend 20 minutes searching for both only to find Adam surrounded by chocolate candy wrappers and later Amy with her whole entire shirt covered in chocolate ice cream. By that time both had a weird, glazed and crazy look in their eyes which then meant a serious sugar rush. Who knew kids could be such a handful? Let's just say some half eaten boxes of frozen fish sticks, clean ups in aisles 1 - 3, 7, 9, 18, and another seafood fiasco Jacob was more than ecstatic when Leah showed up. From there the two worked together finishing up the shopping and some how, only by the grace of God, Leah was able to calm the pair down and get them to nap. After everything had been said, done, broken and paid for Jacob promised Leah, 'I will never give our kids chocolate.' At the time she only laughed at his lesson learned but to his disappointment she never bothered to correct him on the 'our' statement he had made.

"Move Uncle Jake." Amy pouts snapping Jake out of his thoughts. Looking up he notices they are _finally_ at the Uleys but now the rest of the car is staring at him.

"You okay, Jacob?" Rachel asks with a strange look in her eyes. Jacob can't help but groan because he knows that Rachel and everyone else is thinking about Embry. Jacob can't help but wonder what kind of relationship his beta and his best friend have developed during his pointless absence. Well, truth was it wasn't pointless. If the Cullens hadn't made him leave he would've continued on living his life keeping the secret that he was in love with Leah Clearwater.

"Yea, I'm okay." Jacob answers as he slides over and maneuvers to get out of the vehicle. Stretching his legs he frowns allowing his senses to take in his surroundings – majority of the pack has already arrived, Emily and Kim are already cooking, the Wolf's Brew is already on tap and there's a hint of excitement and tension in the air. Jacob watches as his family heads towards the house but he quickly calls Rebecca back motioning her with his hand.

"What's up?" Rebecca asks coldly and Jacob sighs knowing it's a good thing he caught her now instead of later.

"Don't go in there and start shit with Sam and Emily." Jacob orders crossing his arms across his chest and glaring down at his older sister.

"Pfft, who do you think you're talking to?" Rebecca asks cockily placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm talking to the same woman who not even a year ago made Emily cry and Sam phase. This all during the rehearsal dinner." Jacob states matter-of-factly.

"Well she's a whore and he's a two-timing man-whore – just like his father." Rebecca states angrily. Jacob sighs and shakes his head. There was a reason why Rebecca and Leah were always the closest of friends and it was their anger. They weren't angry girls rather they just didn't like seeing people being mistreated. So after her hiatus from La Push Beck came back to find out that her best friend had her heart broken by her boyfriend because he turned around and cheated on her with her cousin. That then said break up upset Leah so much that she went from being the happy, smiling and caring Leah to the bitter, angry and bitchy Leah. Beck was enraged to learn that Sam 'is-way-over-due-for-a-serious-down-home-welt-causing-can't-sit-on-his-sorry-worthless-no-ass-having-poor-excuse-for-a-male-specimen-beating Uley (seriously her words) was the reason for Leah's unhappiness. Beck, in fine form turned on Sam and Emily, both participants in the wedding, like a rabid, starving dog after the choicest grade A meat and tore into each of them mercilessly. Needless to say everyone was shocked but Leah could only laugh out loud with tears in her eyes – whether they were tears or joy or humor is still up for discussion. Anyway it took every pack member involved to break up the brouhaha before it got too out of hand and Beck got hurt. Jacob knew that Beck loved Leah as if she was her own sister and, right now, seemed incapable of forgiving Sam and Emily for the pain, insult and injury they caused Leah.

"Beck, Leah has let it go and so should you." Jacob adds hoping to avoid any more confrontations. "And besides you said so yourself 'Sam was never good enough for Leah anyway'."

"That is true but she deserved to find that out sooner and then dumped his sorry ass instead of him dumping her." Rebecca snaps angrily narrowing her eyes at Jacob. "You don't get it but _he_ wound up with the upper hand. Thus, meaning he controlled their interaction." Rebecca explains coolly. "If anything _he_ should've encouraged _her_ to _break up with him!_ But the fuckin'-jack-off decided to take that from her as well as her dreams for her future."

"But she's happy now." Jacob states with a smile.

"She should've always been. And _technically_ she can't be happy now because she's just woke up from a leech-venom induced coma, found out she has to come to this stupid, sad, sorry excuse of a happily-ever-after-twisted-Disney-princess-fairytale cottage where she will bombarded with pointless questions and forced to watch the happy couples gush and ah over one another. But, I _know_ she will be happy to see _me_…and maybe you." Beck adds as an afterthought as she carelessly waves at Jacob's form.

"Okay, fine. Look 'if you don't have nothing nice to say'," Jacob growls out.

"Don't say nothing at all." Beck quotes looking up quite sheepishly and twirling her foot. Jacob nods his head and wraps his arm around Beck's shoulders as they head towards the house. "So does Leah know that you have Disney's Bambi memorized forwards and backwards?" Rebecca laughs as her brother tenses up.

"Actually, yes, yes she does. But none of the guys do." Jacob whispers harshly through clenched teeth his eyes looking around wildly for anyone that may have overheard. "And we've both done a good job of keeping it between us."

"HA! And how you swing that with Lee-Lee?" Rebecca asks now mildly interested in how Jacob has been able to get Leah to keep such a juicy secret to herself.

"Because Leah has The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast _and_ Milo and Otis memorized." Jacob adds grinning evilly down at a shocked and stunned Rebecca.

"Get the fuck outta here." Rebecca gasps as the two walk inside the house. Jacob laughs out loud earning some strange looks from the pack but throwing a quick glance at his sister he knows that both his and Leah's secrets are safe.

"Jacob and Rebecca welcome." Emily greets warmly walking towards the too.

"Ever the gracious whore-tess." Rebecca mumbles through clenched teeth as Emily approaches them earning a few snickers from the nearby cubs and a rough shove from Jacob.

"Be nice." Jacob orders.

"Emily." Rebecca greets with a huge toothy grin and brushes past a nervous Emily.

"Hey Emily." Jacob greets giving Emily a huge hug.

"She still doesn't like me, does she?" Emily whispers and Jacob frowns noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Not that she doesn't _dis_like you…it's just…that," Jacob begins to rub the back of his neck roughly trying to find the best way to describe his sister, Beck. "She's always liked Leah. Hell, I think she loves Leah and just likes me. She's funny like that but she can hold a grudge. Just give her time and _space_." Jacob strongly recommends hoping that Emily will follow his advice and not push his sister. Emily only nods her head and heads back towards the kitchen cautiously.

"Jacob." Jacob turns his head and notices David and Ezekiel sitting on the steps by the door. Jacob growls his annoyance because they've both obviously picked this location so that they'll be the first ones to greet Leah when she shows up.

"David. Ezekiel." Jacob greets dryly and shakes his head as he moves further into the house. 'Little punks. They can kiss their hopes of ever getting into _my_ pack good bye.'

"Jacob." Jacob's shoulders slump as he recognizes the deep, husky voice calling his name.

"Sam." Jacob greets turning around as all eyes are now on the two Alphas. Even over the last four years the two have managed to be amiable to one another but even that sometimes was a stretch. The two would have their good days, good moments – maybe even some seconds. But truth of the matter was that two Alphas in a small house was always a volatile situation – especially now with Leah being involved.

"I need to have a word with you." Sam states his fists balled up tight and his shoulders squared.

"Have you talked to Beck yet?" Jacob asks looking for a distraction – anything to avoid having the 'Leah talk' with Sam. Jacob can't help but smirk as Sam blanches at the thought of Rebecca Black and quickly shakes it off.

"Outside…please?" Sam says and Jacob raises an eyebrow noticing that his words originally start off almost as an order but quickly becomes an _almost_ polite request. Shaking his head Jacob turns and leads the way towards the backyard. Walking past pack mates, playing children and other familiar faces he cuts through the kitchen. Jacob pauses for a second and notices Embry standing in a corner of the kitchen talking to Rebecca. The two males lock eyes and seemingly size one another up. Jacob snaps out of his trance when Sam clears his throat and the two continue outside.

"Have at it." Jacob sighs as they head towards the fire pit and sit down in one of the folding chairs.

"Look, Jacob, I, I'm…I'm impressed that you've come back without your imprint." Sam says glaring at Jacob with a tone that sounds more like he's trying to convince himself of the fact then agreeing to it.

"Well thank you, Sam. I always love taking the opportunity of making the impossible possible." Jacob says smugly earning a growl from Sam.

"But, this thing with Leah," Sam continues on.

"It isn't just some _thing_ or a phase either. I love her and I've come back for her." Jacob states while straightening himself up to sit at his full height.

"You _can't love her_." Sam growls out and Jacob notices Sam's fist clench open and close quickly. "You've imprinted. Although I'll never understand _why_ you imprinted on a half-leech, the simple truth is that you did."

"And it's broken and it's possibly because she _is_ a half-leech." Jacob states never breaking his cold glare with Sam. He knew this was coming but he definitely didn't see the point in arguing with Sam over who should be with Leah. 'It sure as hell won't be him – EVER.'

"Jacob look,"

"No, you look Sam. I did something that you weren't able to do. I broke my imprint and I am going to _choose_ Leah to be _mine_." Jacob states as he takes a few shallow breaths to calm himself down. 'If she'll have me but I won't admit that.' Jacob states in his head as an image of Embry flashes across his mind. "I love Leah and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Don't sit there and try to act like _you_ know what's best for her. If _you_ knew what was best for Leah you wouldn't have hurt her the way you did." Sam flinches at Jacob's words and his tremors begin to slow down. "_I_ helped her get over you. _I_ helped her find the freedom she needed – freedom from being under you. _You've_ done nothing for her since this whole wolf shit started. Leah is strong enough now and sure as hell smart enough to make her own decisions without your selfish, convoluted ideas and expectations. I'm going to do everything I can to prove to her that I will spend everyday of my life making her happy and feel loved in a way she's never even imagined. So either shut the fuck up about whatever kind of relationship, _you_ think, Leah wants or needs. Or you can just admit it that you're a selfish bastard who can't let go of the past. Then that way we can go out into the woods and I can kick your sorry ass." Jacob growls out and the glint in Jacob's eyes lets Sam knows that he'd definitely get the most enjoyment out of the latter option.

"Fine." Sam says with a sigh. "Do whatever the hell you want. But know that I've had a similar conversation with Embry," Sam chuckles dryly noticing how Jacob has tensed up. "And Embry seems to have similar feelings. He loves her too." Jacob swallows the lump in his throat and cracks the bones in his back. "But don't forget. That you may have _helped_ Leah after me but who was there to help Leah after _you_?" Jacob growls in frustration as Sam gets up from his chair chuckling smugly as he heads back towards the house.

"God-damn, mother-fucking, worthless, sonuva," Jacob growls as he sits mulling over Sam's seemingly last stand while trying to control the fire shooting up and down his spine.

"UNCLE JAKE!" Amy and Adam yell in unison running towards their uncle. Jacob takes a few calming breaths and stands up as he catches them each in an arm.

"What is it?" Jacob asks gruffly as he tucks them under his arm.

"AUNT LEE-LEE'S HERE! AUNT LEE-LEE'S HERE!" They both yell excitedly as Jacob hears the house erupt with excitement. Running around the side of the house Jacob freezes as he watches Leah step out of the car. He feels his breath hitches as Leah stands looking strong, proud, healthy and beautiful – the hurt and vulnerable Leah now only just a bad memory.

"LEE-LEE!" The cubs all yell as Jacob watches annoyed as his beta is quickly surrounded by the cubs caught up in massive group hug – each boy vying for a spot to cling to. "How are you feeling, Lee-Lee? We missed you. We won't let another filthy leech touch you. See that's why you need us in your pack." The cubs shout over each other.

"Alright, alright." Leah requests laughing as she gives each of the cubs the hugs and attention they are desperately shoving and fighting for. "I'm alright and that's all that matters, right?" Leah asks and they all cheer back with a gruff 'right'. Jacob stands back transfixed as Leah works her way out the crowd and is greeted with a huge hug from Seth as more and more people rush to greet her. He watches Leah's beautiful smile and can't help but chuckle at the annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Thought you were a goner for a second there, Lee-Lee." Paul sneers pulling Leah into a back breaking hug.

"Whatever, Paulie." Leah snarls as she wraps her arms around Paul's neck and wrestles him to the ground. "EMBRY!" Leah suddenly yells as she looks up and sees him quietly standing back. Jacob growls and storms forward as Leah jumps into his arms hugging him more tightly then anyone – save for Seth and Quil.

"I missed you too." Embry whispers to her but still loud enough for any wolves to hear. "But don't _ever_ wander off like that ever again." Embry orders sternly as Leah only rolls her eyes.

"Hey, let's not forget who the Alpha is around here." Leah says smugly and looks down confused as Embry tenses. "Embry?" Leah whispers but something tells her to look up and Leah feels her heart skip a beat as she sees Jacob Black walking towards her. "Jacob." Leah breathes out and slides down out of Embry's hug.

"Lee." Jacob greets feeling his anger disappear now that the woman he loves is no longer pressed against some other man.

"JACOB!" Leah greets excitedly as she runs up and wraps her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob holds her tightly burying his nose in her hair taking in her old, familiar scent – the scent he's missed since the moment he got into the Cullens' car and rode away. He missed holding her, the warmth of her body so close to his, the sound of her voice saying his name over and over again. Jacob fights back tears realizing how close he came to losing her forever and as his arms tighten around her waist he promises never to let her go again. "You're home. You've come back home." Leah whispers into his neck and he feels her warm tears on his shoulder.

"That's right. I'm home now, Lee." Jacob whispers planting soft warm kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder. Reluctantly Jacob lowers Leah back to the ground and pulls away to look at her. He chuckles warmly as she quickly wipes away her tears and smiles up at him with those hazel brown eyes he could stare into for eternity – if she'll let him. "Lee, there's something I need to tell you." Jacob begins and clears his throat.

"WE'RE HERE AUNT LEE-LEE!" Amy and Adam exclaim excitedly as they run past their uncle's legs and tackle Leah into a double-teamed hug.

"AMY AND ADAM!" Leah cries excitedly as she kneels and hugs the twins and gives both of them kisses. "Which means that," Leah gasps out looking up at Jacob her shining with excitement.

"That's right! Your favorite person in the world, Beck, is here." Rebecca declares proudly as Leah jumps up and smiles at her.

"BITCH!" Leah and Rebecca yell at each other pointing at the other. "BITCHES!" Both girls yell while laughing and hugging each other desperately. Jacob's shoulders fall realizing that his perfect window of opportunity has been slammed shut and then a ball thrown through it leaving nothing but shattered glass and frustration. Jacob watches as the two friends laugh and talk catching up with one another.

"So I hear you gotta nasty bite." Rebecca states as Leah nods her head and shows off her war wound.

"The bitch caught me off guard." Leah grumbles as Rebecca runs a finger along the cold scar as the twins jump up and down around their mother and aunt. "But can't believe you came all the way from Oahu to here? What thought I'd check out without seeing you again?" Leah asks with a harsh laugh but is cut off as Rebecca yanks her down to squat down beside her.

"Go away children." Rebecca orders as the twins run off to go play with Levi. "Don't joke about this." Rebecca orders harshly in a low whisper. Jacob frowns as he watches Lee and Beck whisper lowly to one another both squatting. He recalls when he was just a little boy that whenever the girls were caught in that position it meant something private and not to interrupt.

"Hey! What about me?" Rachel cries waddling over to the whispering pair.

"What about you?" Rebecca asks with a frown.

"I'm part of this too." Rachel says in a huff her hand over her pregnant belly.

"This is a non-imprint conversation." Rebecca states with an evil grin causing Rachel to gasp. "Plus, you couldn't get down here even if your life depended on it."

"I can't help that I'm pregnant." Rachel snaps in her defense stomping closer.

"Uh, yea. Yea, you can. It's called birth control." Leah says laughing enjoying torturing Rachel.

"Oh just shut up and stand up so I can get in on this too." Rachel demands as both girls remain squatting looking up at her. Rachel's nostrils flare as Rebecca and Leah place their hands on the others shoulders, whispering and either nodding or shaking their heads. Obviously discussing the situation at hand of either including or excluding Rachel.

"I don't know." Rebecca says loud enough for Rachel to hear her voice dripping with fake skepticism.

"She is married to Paul." Leah adds and they both look up at Rachel scrutinizing her form before going back in again.

"But he always has such juicy gossip." Rebecca says somewhat in Rachel's defense.

"Yea but she's _married_ to Paul." Leah plainly states again only annoying Rachel more.

"Yea, but she is like a sister." Rebecca adds with a weak smile.

"I AM your fuckin' sister!" Rachel shouts stomping her foot causing Leah to fall over into peals of laughter.

"Alright, alright, alright. If you're gonna stand there and throw a tantrum." Rebecca says rolling her eyes as Leah gets up still laughing.

"I'm sorry, Rach." Leah apologizes wiping away her tears and trying to calm herself down.

"Yea, well you should be. Keep this up and I won't tell you the BIG news." Rachel says smugly as Leah quickly sobers up. "Yea, I knew that would get your attention." Rachel says as she turns and heads inside the house only to be held up by Leah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Billy sits on the front porch watching his children's interactions as Sue walks up to him with a warm smile. Each parent greet one another and watch as their daughters stand around in a tight circle laughing, talking and whispering while their brothers stand on outside with hard frowns. Billy chuckles as he recalls seeing the same face on Jacob's face almost 15-years ago. Then he thought it was Jacob's own frustration of being left out of the girls' secrets but the look in his eyes makes Billy wonder if his son didn't always love Leah then – just didn't know how to tell her. "So what do you make of all of this?" Sue asks waving her hand at the now arguing Black and Clearwater children.

"Well I know who I'm rooting for." Billy answers as he watches Rob walk over to greet Leah with a hug and a kiss. "Embry's a great kid…but,"

"Jacob's your son." Sue finishes for him.

"Well not only that but you know we've all always hoped that Leah and Jacob would get together some day." Billy adds.

"It was always Sarah's dream." Sue adds her eyes glistening with unshed tears for their passed spouses.

"OH GROW UP!" Jacob suddenly roars making Leah and Rebecca laugh even harder.

"It's something that just can't be helped." Rebecca says shrugging her shoulders.

"Well why don't you just marry each other then?" Jacob growls out his face turning a beet red. Billy and Sue both exchange confused glances and always hate coming in on the tail end of their children's conversations.

"You know we've already tried it and it wouldn't work." Rebecca says wrapping Leah into a tight hug.

"Yea, but then think how much more fun we'd have." Leah says winking at Rebecca suggestively.

"Imagine all the fun Rach would be left out of." Rebecca teases holding Leah possessively and eying Rachel.

"And the sex!" Leah adds drawing more attention and only succeeding in upsetting her Alpha more.

"I'd like that." Rob adds with a huge grin on his face. Rob runs off laughing as Jacob stiffens and growls at him.

"She and Paul both have done so much for my family." Billy comments as Jacob starts wrestling with Robert and the twins. "I had only dreamed of seeing my kids back together like this." Billy turns his head and watches as Leah jumps in to aid the twins.

"LEAH! CARLISLE SAID DON'T OVER EXERT YOURSELF!" Sue yells from the porch stopping Jacob short in his attempt to try and pin her. Sue shakes her head as Leah rolls her eyes and Embry intervenes placing her carefully back on the ground. "Funny thing is that she doesn't even know how important she is to everyone." Sue comments as Leah is quickly pulled away by Rebecca and Rachel from Embry and Jacob as they glare at one another.

"I disagree. I think she does but chooses not to think too much about it. Right now she's just enjoying life and this kind of gathering is too far and in between." Billy adds as Jacob and Embry walk around the back of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob walks around to the back of the house followed by Embry as Levi runs around with the twins while being tailed after by a bossy Claire. They sit down by the fire pit and are both silent neither making eye contact but well aware of the other's movements. Embry leans back in the chair forcing the chair to balance on the back legs as he stares up at the sky. He smiles thinking how it's just too perfect for Leah to awaken on a rare, perfectly clear and sunny day. Embry never imagined he'd find himself in this situation – vying for the affection of a girl against his best friend. As kids, Embry always looked up to Jacob Black and admired him because he was always confident, outgoing, carefree, popular and always spoke his mind and heart. Embry was quiet, reserved and shy – he never imagined he'd have the courage to ever talk to Leah one-on-one but he did. And then the fact that he kissed her too! The moment Jacob sensed Embry's anger at the hospital he was expecting Jacob to…well slam _his_ head into a table much like David. Yet, here Jacob was being the quiet one. He was avoiding the conversation and Embry couldn't piece together why. Maybe he should keep up with this courage thing that Leah has inspired – stop underestimating himself.

"I've got a blonde joke for ya." Embry says letting his head roll over to look at Jacob. Jacob who has been sitting with his elbows resting on his knees trying to figure out what kind of relationship Leah would've developed with Embry finds his interest piqued. Sitting up he looks at Embry and waves him to continue on. "An airline captain was helping a new blonde flight attendant prepare for her first overnight trip." Embry starts off as Seth and Quil join them, bringing chairs with them and set them up across from pair. "Upon their arrival, the captain showed the flight attendant the best place for airline personnel to eat, shop and stay overnight. The next morning as the pilot is preparing the crew for the day's route, he notices the new stewardess was missing." Embry smiles as he notices he has Jake's full attention and a small smile on his face. "Well he knew which room she was in at the hotel and calls her up to find out what happened to her. So she answers the phone and just crying – bawling and says, 'I can't get out of the room!' She's hysterical. 'You can't get out of your room?' The captain asks confused. 'Why not?' She replies, 'There are only three doors in here,' she cries out, 'one is the bathroom, one is the closet, and one has a sign on it that says 'Do Not Disturb'!'." Embry smiles proudly as Jake, Quil and Seth all fall out laughing at the joke.

"That's a good one. I like that." Jacob says nodding his head. "I'm gonna hafta use that on Blondie when I see her again." Embry runs a hand through his hair just glad that he's broken though the tension.

"I got one for ya." Quil says pointing at Jacob. "A blonde's driving down the road listening to the radio and she gets upset when she hears blonde joke after blonde joke. A little ways down the road, she sees another blonde out in a field rowing a boat. The blonde stops her car and angrily jumps out because she's had enough. She is sick and tired of everyone thinking blondes are dumb. So she starts yelling, 'You dumb blonde bimbo! It's blondes like you that give the rest of us a bad name! If I could swim I'd come out there and kick your ass!'." Here again the boys erupt into laughter over the joke.

"Man, what is this all you guys have been doing while I was away?" Jacob asks looking around his friends realizing how much he's missed them too.

"Nah, pretty much still laughing at Seth here." Quil states as he juts his thumb out in Seth's direction.

"Hey! I don't get why I always have to butt of your jokes." Seth grumbles out as Embry and Quil suddenly start laughing even harder.

"It wasn't even our joke. It was Leah's." Embry adds in their defense. "You missed it Jake. Leah finally did the Rick James bit on Seth." Jacob starts laughing knowing how long Leah's been waiting for the opportunity to slap Seth, Paul or even Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey Seth," Quil says in a fit of laughter as he tries to remain sitting in his chair. "What'd the five fingers say to the face?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seth yells as his face turns red obviously still remembering the slap that Leah served him. "It hurt." Seth pouts as all three men start laughing even harder.

"Say it, Seth. It was 'cold blooded'." Quil says as he roughly shoves Seth earning a growl. "You missed out on a whole lot." Quil says turning his attention back to Jacob. Jacob quickly quiets down as he bites on his bottom lip.

"You know I've always looked up to you, Jake." Embry says speaking up again. Jacob turns his head and looks at Embry with his brow furrowed. "You always spoke your mind, never afraid of anything and never took 'no' for an answer." Embry states as he leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I love Leah," Embry sighs as he watches Jake tense up his body starting to shake from the tremors. "And she already knows." Embry is cut off with a growl from Jake. "I kissed her too." Embry admits as he watches as Jake's eyes narrow dangerously and his nostrils flare.

"You, you kissed her." Jake growls out as Seth and Quil both shift to sit on the edge of their seats readying to get in between the two at any second. "When?"

"The night you, the night the leeches showed up." Embry states finding his hairs standing on end readying himself for the fight. Jacob growls threateningly at Embry well aware that is the same night that he had gotten a rise out of the Leah – twice. He had the hottest phone conversation with her but she quickly turned on him saying she never wanted to talk to him again. Embry had kissed her while she aroused and angry – his two favorite situations for Leah to be in.

"What did she say?" Jake asks as his shoulders slump his throat suddenly dry and his whole body feeling as if it's made of lead.

"She loves me too." Embry answers flatly as he looks down at the ground. The sudden intake of air by Seth is not overlooked by either man as they both allow the statement hang in the air in between them.

"I love her too, you know." Quil says shrugging his shoulders earning cold hard stare from Jacob while Embry looks on with a weak grin.

"What?" Jacob demands through clenched teeth.

"I said, 'I love her too'." Quil repeats just a bit louder and more slowly.

"We all love her and want her to be happy." Embry adds confusing Jacob even more so. "And she loves all of us but," Embry says taking a second to run his hand through his hair. "There's only one man she really loves." Embry admits turning to look over at Jacob.

"Who?" Jacob whispers harshly his voice betraying the desperation in knowing the answer. Embry only shrugs his shoulders and as Jacob looks around he receives the same response back from Seth and Quil. "Ask her, huh?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well here goes the latest update. Yea, yea I know I had originally planned on wrapping this story up in like 2 chapters but right now that doesn't seem like that's going to happen. I started thinking about Beck's character and the gathering and decided why the hell not. And from there confrontations just started popping up with Sam/Embry, Embry/Jake, Jake/Sam etc, etc, etc. So I won't make any promises on how soon I will finish this story but thanks for being patient with me while I worked this story out. Big hugs for all my faithful reviewers and a Twilight (imaginary) gift basket for my newest reviewers! ^-^ It'd be sweet to hit over 200 reviews before the story ends. But you all know what to do and it's that little button right there. Just click, hit a couple of keys and tell me what you think. Next up Embry gets some one-on-one time with Leah, Paul spreads his gossip and Jake gets stuck with…bitter beer?!

OH! And before I forget lemme put a quick plug out there. There's this new author called hilja who has two stories that I am absolutely loving called Daughter of the Night and Storytelling. I love them because she just has the cutest little flashbacks of Jake and Embry about their crushes over Leah. If you love the flashbacks in New Day (update coming soon) then you need to check them out. I swear I just want to smother them both in hugs and kisses they are so cute! But it's like 2 in the morning and I got a weekend party to pull together, get my hair done, try and write more while at work. Just wish people would quit expecting me to work! Gawd, I have things I'd much rather be doing besides answering the phone. Just selfish.


	13. I Love You

I Love You

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own these characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah sits outside on the Uley porch watching white puffy clouds slowly move across the blue sky. It certainly has been a very interesting day aside from the awakening from a coma, talking to Carlisle about her period, learning that she's immune to venom (can't wait to rub that in) and to top it all off Jake's back. Leah had finally made her rounds greeting everyone which whenever the cubs and Emily are involved can be very time consuming. But she finally had a quiet moment to herself; time to think and plan. Embry had made his declaration of love for her and considering the report Sue gave about Embry's ever presence by her bedside it seemed he was genuine. However, some how she had fallen for Jacob Black the man who was her Alpha and one of many best friends. All she wanted to do is tell Jake how she feels about him and then go on from there. Jacob Black was, after all, an imprinted man meaning that he could never return her love. But on the other hand, Embry had the potential to imprint but Leah Clearwater was now tired of living in fear: fear of the wolf inside of her, fear of pain of the past, and worries for her future. Taking a deep breath Leah stretches, "Come Hell or Leah Clearwater." She whispers quietly repeating a saying that all of the wolves had adopted for a trying situation.

"Sounds like you've made a decision." Leah leans back to see Embry standing behind her with a smile. She smiles back at him and scoots over making room for him on the steps. "Not interrupting, am I?" Embry asks as he sits down. Embry can't help the content sigh that escapes his lips as Leah rests her head on his shoulder.

"No, just thinking." Leah admits.

"About?" Embry asks his tone growing serious as Leah turns her head to look at him. Her chin is resting on his shoulder and Embry swallows the lump in his throat looking into her hazel eyes.

"Pick one." Leah says sitting up straight as she wraps her arms around her knees.

"Our kiss." Embry says looking straight ahead down at the road.

"It was nice. Hadn't been kissed like that in a while." Leah admits and blushes biting her bottom lip.

"Sweet," Embry says chuckling, "and then what was said after that?" Embry asks turning to face Leah. Leah still continues watching the clouds roll by but Embry can tell she is seriously thinking over his question. He had told her he loved her and she said it back…but there was something missing when she said it. He knew she meant it but the intensity was off.

"Embry," Leah began but was cut off by Embry.

"Lee, I've liked you for a long time now." Embry says taking his opportunity to tell Leah truly how he feels – she can let him down afterwards. "And, and the fact that you've confided in me means so much to me. I know we've shared things with one another that not even Jake, Quil or even Seth knows about. When we kissed it was like a dream come true for me and I would love to be the one man who you'll allow to hold you, hug you, kiss you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated." Embry says taking Leah's hands in his own.

"Oh! Wow!" Leah can't help but blush at Embry's declaration and desire. Looking at him she sees the man that has become one of her closest friends. Despite her darkest moment when she turned on Embry just because she hated herself and Sam – he never held it against her. He sat back taking her verbal abuses and only left when she was finished. It was Embry who hugged her when she apologized for her behavior. In his arms she felt his forgiveness, kindness and love for her. It made her breakdown crying promising Embry that she'd never hurt him again. Embry only stood holding her tighter when she cried harder whispering in her ear that it was okay; saying that there was nothing to forgive. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back calming her down in a way she thought only her father had been capable of.

"Don't be sad, Lee." Embry says snapping Leah out of her thoughts as he wipes away tears she wasn't even aware had started to fall. Leah knew why she was crying – she was going to break her promise and hurt Embry. She wasn't _in _love with Embry Call. "Leah, I love you and no matter what I'll always be here for you." Embry says smiling at Leah and pulling her into his arms.

"Embry," Leah whispers out, "I, I love," Leah bites her bottom lip finding that warm security that Embry's presence brings.

"Just say it, Lee." Embry encourages giving her a knowing smile.

"I love Jake." She whispers blushing and watches as Embry nods. "I know I shouldn't." She continues feeling the need to get all of her remaining hidden thoughts and feelings out. "He's imprinted – hell he's practically married to another. I've learned from Sam that I can't compete with an imprint and so I know I'm just going to make a fool of myself when I tell him how I feel." Leah says wiping away her tears and frowns as Embry smiles down at her. "I'm sure he'll say something sweet like, 'I love you too' but that's all it'll be. Then he'll hold me and tell me something pointless about missing me only to then go back to _her_." Leah finishes in a huff and crosses her arms.

"Well how about we make a deal." Embry suggests laughing as he lightly pokes Leah's pouty lip. "You tell Jake how you feel and go from there. If it doesn't work out you let me in and we'll live happily ever after." Embry says winking.

"Deal." Leah says laughing and kisses Embry on the cheek. "Sorry about all of this." Leah apologizes as Embry kisses her forehead.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Embry says waving his hand dismissively. "Besides you two get along pretty well. Who knows what might happen." Embry says shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Plus, you are already a member of the Black family. Beck and Rachel have always loved you like a sister. You call Billy, Dad, and you're his 'little girl' and even Paul treats you like family. You've got a big family, Lee." Leah smiles weakly at Embry's words knowing that a complete family is all that Embry has ever wanted. More than just him and his mom to share birthdays and anniversaries with – just like now.

"Paul's an ass." Leah says trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"True, but you all are family – imprint be damned." Embry admits standing up and pulling Leah up with him.

"Speaking of damned imprint, where is Nessie?" Leah asks wiping off her bottom.

"Dunno about that. You'll have to ask Jake." Embry says leading Leah back inside the house. Leah only shrugs her shoulders and quickly hugs Embry's arm tightly before he releases her hand. She watches as he heads for the kitchen knowing that she'll always have her big 'teddy bear'. Looking around Leah notices a free space on the couch – very rare. Quickly she makes her way past long legs and tight squeezes past wolf boys until she finally claims the space as her own and settles back with a content sigh.

"Awe, Leah-palooza. Look at you, just so happy to bask in my awesomeness, huh?" Leah groans as she opens her eyes to see Paul sitting next to her…rather that she is sitting next to Paul. Paul laughs out loud as Leah sticks her tongue out at him.

'Note to self: pay more attention to where Paul 'jackass' Meraz is sitting.' Leah says to herself as Paul wraps an arm around her shoulders and hugs her.

"So…how was your talk with Embry?" Paul asks quietly so that only she hears.

"You nosy bastard." Leah whispers back harshly. "How do you get this kind of information?"

"I have my sources." Paul admits with a wink and before Leah can snap back a growl silences her. Looking up she sees Jacob glaring down at her and Paul. "You're in his seat." Paul says tightening his hold on Leah.

"Move your feet and lose your seat." Leah sings smiling up at Jacob who only rolls his eyes.

"Sure, sure." Jacob says as he picks Leah up and sits her in his lap. "Or this can work." Jacob says smirking at Leah who rolls her eyes.

"Move over, Paul." Leah orders and to Jacob's disappointment settles in between him and Paul.

"So…Leah?" Paul says his shit eating grin on full blast. "Have you finally decided who's gonna 'father' your cubs?" Paul asks and chuckles darkly as Jacob spits out his beer spraying the back of Seth's head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Seth cries out as his hand wipes the back of his head. "Jake?! That's nasty man!"

"Damn Jake. Beer bitter?" Paul asks as laughs erupt throughout the house.

"What the fuck you talking about, Meraz?" Jacob demands turning his attention looking at a grinning Paul and a blushing Leah.

"You mean you don't know?" Paul asks in mock surprise. Leah groans and hides her face in her hands and Billy chuckles from his spot nodding at Jacob. "Our Lil' Lee-Lee here is in the market for a baby's daddy!" Paul declares loudly.

"JAKE, QUIT IT!" Seth yells as Jacob spits his beer out again. "Nasty sonuva," Seth grumbles getting up from the floor and walking towards the bathroom.

"Wha, what?!" Jacob sputters out looking down at Leah with wide eyes.

"You mean during your phone sex you never thought to bring it up?" Paul asks smirking down at a blushing Leah.

"Okay, first of all," Leah says and narrows her eyes, "what you think has been going on for so long…hasn't." Leah says and nods her head in agreement with her statement. It's 98% true. "And I never told any of you losers either."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks desperate to know why there's a market for Leah; let alone for a 'baby's daddy'.

"Well your beta started her period sometime ago." Paul fills in as Leah hangs her head.

"Per, period?" Jacob whispers looking down at Leah his eyes wide and a small smile tugging at his lips. Leah nods her head in agreement still refusing to look up from her hands. "That's great news, Lee, right?" Jacob asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"There's a catch though." Leah whispers silently. "The moment a vamp shows up Aunt Flo cancels her bus ticket and decides to stay in Spink, SD." Leah sighs sadly and can't help but laugh internally at her luck. She, Leah Michelle Clearwater, can finally have kids but only without the threat of vampires around, vegetarian or not. Which is fine but the fact that the man she loves is forever tied to a coven of vampires means…AFTER THREE REMATCHES – THE UNDISPUTED FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD IS…THE LEAN, MEAN, WILL-KICK-LEAH'S-ASS-AGAIN-AND-AGAIN…F~ATE!! 'And the crowd cheers as I stand in a corner shaking my head, eyes narrowed and vowing to one day catch that bitch in a lone, dark alley and shove her foot so far up her ass she'll have to roll her eyes into the back of her head to see her feet.'

"Oh." Jacob says snapping Leah out of her thoughts. She rolls her eyes because what else can he say? Leah watches as Seth comes back and reclaims his spot on the floor and smirks darkly to herself as Jacob takes another sip of his beer his eyes deep in thought…but,

"But, on the plus side as long as the Cullens are in town it means I can have as much sex as I want without worrying about birth control." Paul falls out laughing as Jacob spits out his beer and starts choking. Seth sits just shaking his head.

"I don't even know why _I _came back." Seth growls out as he turns around to look back at a grinning Leah and Paul high five one another. "And that's totally gross, Lee." Seth scolds as Rebecca and the cubs all hoot and holler at Leah begging her to pick them. "Especially you, Beck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day moves along turning into night as families and cubs start to call it a night. I wave at my family as the drive off heading back to Billy's. I've opted to spend sometime with the pack before heading home. "Ready, Almighty Alpha?" Leah asks and I turn around smiling at her – I've missed her so much.

"So where are we ambling off to tonight?" Quil asks walking up followed by Embry and Seth. I shrug my shoulders and look at Leah as she stretches cracking some bones in her back and neck.

"Well I think _the_ Alpha should tell us." I say bumping Leah playfully with my elbow.

"Uh-uh, you're back home. Admittedly who knows for how long but you're Alpha again." Leah says yawning as a few tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Well let's get you home before you fall asleep in the middle of the street." I say grabbing Leah by the back of the neck pulling her towards me in a hug. I've missed just being around her.

"Again, you mean." Quil says chuckling lightly.

"Oh, puh-lease." Leah says rolling her eyes as we head towards the Clearwaters. "As if none of you haven't been so tired that you haven't fallen asleep where you were. Quil I believe you feel asleep outside Claire's kindergarten class." We all laugh because actually Quil dozed off and was leaning on the door to the class. When the teacher opened the door Quil fell into the classroom pretty much like a dead body and the little dears started screaming and crying. It took little Claire screaming out that is was just her Quil and he does a lot of drug running at night. After that Quil awoke to find himself in the police station because the teacher, of course, called the police for the drug dealer that had come to take one of her charges home. The only way Quil got out was all thanks to Charlie who blamed the whole thing on a friend's daughter, namely Leah Clearwater, who had a really sick sense of humor.

"You know I had the drug division cops tailing me for two weeks after that." Quil growls out pushing Leah. From there we all continue walking on laughing, talking and recalling past stories and memories – I've missed this so much. Once at the Clearwaters we all take our regular seating in the small living room and with Leah tucked under my arm it feels as if I've never left – as if things are just picking up where they left off. Just the five of us watching TV while Sue is putting in another graveyard shift at the hospital. Guess that old saying is true, 'The more things change, the more they remain the same'. Letting out another yawn Leah excuses herself to go shower and change. I watch her disappear up the stairs and really, really hoping she wears my favorite pajamas.

"So you going to tell her, Jake?" Seth asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, no time like the present, right?" Quil adds winking. "Especially since Beck isn't here to sick the twins on you." At my surprised look both Quil and Seth fall out laughing. "Yea, dude, didn't you notice? Beck told the twins to run up at the moment you were getting ready to make your declaration."

"That bitch." I growl out wondering how many times Beck has told the twins to torment their uncle. "Yea, I will." I say thinking back over the grocery store.

"Alright that's all we needed to hear." Quil says standing up and stretching.

"I say let's hit the bar." Seth says smiling jumping up from the floor.

"And then crash at Embry's." Quil throws out.

"Why my place?" Embry growls out getting up nonetheless with a small smile.

"Well you still got the Rabbit and besides Grandpa always wants to talk like 4 in the morning. I swear old people are weird like that." Quil says and heads out the front door followed by Seth and Embry. "Good luck, Jake." Quil calls.

"Watch out for that mean right." Seth warns laughing out loud.

"Don't say something stupid." Embry adds while shaking his head and closes the door behind him. With that I'm left alone in Leah's home, getting ready to tell her how much I love her and want to be with her. I groan quietly as I hear the shower water turn off and bite my bottom lip trying not to think about Leah wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair wet, her skin glowing – and I turn on the TV. Sports or the Food Network will help; hell even Lifetime will help – some crazy shit happens on Lifetime. Sweet, Holes in on. How Shia LeBeouf managed to escape his Disney contract I'll never know.

"Where did the guys go?" Leah asks and I whip around to see her walking down with a frown. I feel my chest constrict looking up at her – she's wearing my favorite tank but instead of those tiny shorts she's wearing black jogging pants. Her hair is tangled from the shower but she looks so beautiful and right now the only thing I regret is not telling her a long time ago how I felt. "Sweet, Holes." Leah says and runs up to sit next to me on the couch. We sit together on the couch watching the movie and every once in a while I venture to steal a quick glance at her as she brushes out her hair.

'Don't say something stupid.' I repeat to myself trying to think of something to say.

"So when you taking off again?" Leah asks smiling up at me and I see the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't know." I say with a shrug and she rests her head on my chest. "Lee, you know that video you made me?"

"Yes." She says laughing. "What about it?" She asks suspiciously.

"Do you really want all that crap?" She sits up and punches me in the chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask for them if I didn't want them." She states plainly with a small smile.

"Well how about me and you travel the world together." I say holding her tightly. "That way we can collect the postcards, the outfits and the black sand together." I kiss her forehead lightly.

"Jake?"

"No Cullens. With no Nessie anywhere in sight. Just the two of us," I whisper gently stroking her neck marveling at the softness of her skin, "seeing the world together, Lee. I've learned that I don't want to experience anything without you by my side." I say looking into her warm hazel eyes. Her eyes narrow for a brief second as she processes what I'm saying to her and I rest my forehead against hers. Our noses touch and I sigh enjoying the closeness.

"What, what are you saying?" Leah asks and I smile.

"I'm saying that I love you, Lee." I admit grazing her bottom lip with my thumb. How long I've desired to touch those lips and taste to them – no guts, no glory. "I love you, Leah Clearwater." I lean in and kiss Leah's lips and just with the slightest touch it feels as if my heart has suddenly become healed – all the small cracks are being sealed together again. I feel whole, for the first time in a long time I sincerely and genuinely feel as if I've finally the place where I was meant to be – here with Leah Clearwater. Hearing Leah moan into our kiss is the most beautiful sound in the world and I desperately want to cling onto this moment forever. My heart begins to race as her hands move up my chest and around my neck. I grab her hips and pull her into my lap tired of there always being space between us. She giggles as my hands tickle her sides before slipping under her tank.

"Jake, Jake." Leah breathes and it takes many years of practiced self-control to keep from kissing her. "What about your imprint?"

"Broken." I breathe out heavily my pants feeling tighter with every heave of her chest.

"When?"

"Two, two years ago." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"Two years?" Leah repeats and I nod my head. Then all of a sudden that is when the 'right' that Seth warned me about makes it appearance. To my horror and relief it is her knee but instead of kneeing me in my groin she catches me in my stomach. She starts cursing to herself as I hunch over trying to control my breathing and collapse on the floor.

"You asshole!" Leah yells at me from the couch. Guess I failed in not saying something stupid – well at least instead of feeling the need to vomit I just want to hack up my liver. "I can't believe you've loved me for TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?! YOU LEFT!" With a grunt I roll over onto my back so that I can at least look at her. I smile up at her as she glares down at me – she's aroused and she's angry, my two favorite combinations.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that when I said it I could back it up." I explain sitting up and wincing in pain. The girl kicks like a mule. "I'm sorry, Lee. I know I never should've left and I was being selfish when I asked you to come. I just needed time to sort out this imprint and with the Cullens leaving…I, I, God, Lee. You know I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. You're the woman I love and I don't want us to ever be apart again." I say getting to my knees as she stands looking down at me with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Listen, I know about you and Embry and I, I just want you to give me a chance, Lee." I plead reaching out for her hands and pulling her towards me. "Please, that's all I ask. Let me make everything up to you." I say wrapping my arms around her thighs and kissing her stomach. "I know that you may not _love_ me like I love you but," I begin desperate for words to make her see my heart, my truth and my desperation for her. This is only my second go-round in this dating thing and the first time I never even had a chance (she chose death over me). Nessie doesn't even count. So while some guys may have had like 3 or more girlfriends by now I've never had one and she knows it.

"Jake, I _do_ love you." My eyes and smile widen as I hear the words come out of her mouth. And I thought her moan was beautiful – this is just wonderful! "I've loved you for a long time too, Jacob Black." Hearing her say it again I jump up taking her with me holding her in my arms and as gay and corny as it sounds I spin her around laughing. She loves me! Leah Clearwater loves me! Not only that but she's chosen me and I've chosen her. I bring her down and kiss her again my hands touching every inch of her body.

"Did you really have to knee me?" I ask covering her neck in kisses and sharp little nips.

"I wouldn't be your Beta if I didn't punish you for being stupid and a coward." Leah moans out as I grab her legs and she wraps them around my waist.

"Well damned if I do and damned if I don't." I whisper attacking her lips yet again. She laughs as we break apart to look into each others eyes. "I love you." I whisper to her again holding Leah tightly taking in her scent, her warmth, her presence and best of all her love. She's my perfect match and I'll never let her go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there goes the final chapter for Missing You. WOO! I finished a story but there's going to be a sequel that I'm working on pulling together the Epilogue for where you all find out what's being going between Jacob and Leah and what's become of Embry. ^-^ I love Embry too much to leave him hanging like that. This was really hard to pull together because i wasn't sure how to end it. I mean Leah wouldn't be Leah if she didn't attack Jacob for waiting for so long. *shrugs shoulders* I mean I did when some guy told me how long he was crushing on me. But thanks for reading and I will call the story complete once I upload the Epilogue. GO TEAM BLACKWATER! Still love Embry!!


	14. Four Years Later

Four Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters although after much planning, scheming and praying...I feel confident that one day! One day...ah, who am I kidding. I'll never get the rights. **

* * *

Its funny how things have a way of working out. When I was 19 I phased into a giant grey wolf the size of a horse. Around that same time I suffered some of my most painful moments in life; my fiancé dumped me to be with my cousin, Emily, who was like a sister to me. Then my father passed away; the only man I was certain would never leave me when I needed him the most and would love me unconditionally. Back then I was angry, resentful, spiteful and without a doubt vengeful. What, or rather _who_ save me was Jacob Black, the tribe's future chief and the true Alpha of the 'La Push wolves'. Jacob broke away from Sam's pack along with Seth to protect Bella Cullen and her unborn fetus. He imprinted on the baby and there was a very anti-climatic meeting between two armies; one consisting of the vampire ruling family and the other consisting of the Cullens, their 'associates' and the wolves. Afterwards, that was it.

The end seemed to be written out where Jacob would leave to follow his imprint for all eternity and I'd…well…I'd just live out my existence. But then something happened and I fell in love with my Alpha, Jacob, despite the obvious fact that he had imprinted. I loved him unconditionally; something I, secretly, felt certain I was incapable of. I secretly loved him from afar accepting his attention and affection as nothing more than just normal interactions between two friends. As a girl I love getting hugs and from a hot guy like Jacob Black? BRING ON THE HUGFEST! That's what I held onto and for a moment had convinced myself that _this_ is how it'd always be; Leah and Jake, Jake and Leah. But he left just as it was written into his destiny. I knew the day would come but knowing didn't help lessen the pain when he finally told me. The pain only intensified when he asked me to come with him. I wanted to; I really did but he wasn't meant for me. I had to let him go so I could heal and move on with my life just like with Sam. I did that too; move on. I had friends this time to talk to. I didn't have to go it alone; I had Seth, Quil and Embry. Embry. I'm certain that if neither of us had phased, as was expected, we'd some how wind up together. I would've gladly given my heart to him but I had to free it from Jacob's hold first.

Imagine my surprise when instead of giving me my heart back Jake held it closer and gave me his. Jake confessed loving me and wanting to be with me. Unlike Sam, he actually had the freedom to do so. Jake and I became a couple, an item. When Seth, Quil, Embry and I went off to college as planned Jacob came too. We lived together and did everything together. It was the same as before except we told each other how much we loved one another. There were no more just 'hugfests' but serious hot cuddling, kissing and lovemaking. Sure everything wasn't 'imprint perfect' but we had unconditional love for one another. He was still my 'Almighty Alpha' (minus the sarcasm) and I was his 'Beautiful Beta'.

"Leah Michelle Clearwater." I hear my name called and a thunderous uproar of cheers, applauds and wolf howls erupt as I walk up to accept my diploma. I'm graduating from college after 4-years. I have my BS in Business and a minor in Info Tech. I blush as I shake the Dean's hand and she shakes her head at the noise; all applause _and_ noise, in general, should wait until after all names have been called. But no one ever listens to that no matter where you are or what is going on.

"Embry Call." The same uproar starts again. Yea, the Renegades have quite the turn out for our graduation. Embry and I make our way around turning our tassels and getting our final 'professional' picture taken before retaking our seats.

"Finally done." Embry says wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in for a quick kiss on the forehead. I can't help but giggle and lean into the embrace; Embry is still my best friend. Embry's graduating with his BS in business, also, and a minor in Accounting. Sitting through class with Embry is what has got me _this_ far. We helped one another out and if one fell short the other was there to pick up and go on. Hearing a deep growl we both look up to see Jacob, with a deep serious frown on his face, and Quil. Embry and I both wave at Jacob innocently as Embry leans in and mock whispers in my ear, "I think he saw us."

"I think so too." I mock whisper back. We're at the very end of the row and Jacob could easily snatch Embry up – _if _it wasn't our Graduation Day.

"I think he's mad."

"I don't care." I boldly declare grabbing Embry by the front of his gown and pulling him closer to plant a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, a real wet one." Embry teases with a wink pulling me closer and eliciting another growl from Jacob.

"That's not all that's wet for you." I say throwing my own wink back at Embry. He and Quil immediately choke back their laughter but Jacob only shakes his head.

"It's that kind of bullshit that got you on the cover of Paul's newsletter." Jacob growls out as I immediately sober up.

"And I'd like to stay out of the doghouse tonight." Embry says giving me one more quick hug before removing his arm. I watch as Jacob and Quil move on down awaiting their names to be called. Both Jake and Quil are graduating with an Automotive Tech degree while Seth is getting his in Journalism.

See not too long after Jake's grand return and Beck's even grander return (the girl had the whole Rez celebrating her like she was the Second Coming of the Messiah) Paul started a small newspaper, or sorts, which was basically gossip about 'The Protectors' and other residents of La Push. Initially, there wasn't much interest in Paul's Quileute Gazette but then his 7th issue featured a blip about me and Jacob. What was the eye catcher was a picture of me on the cover. It was a picture courtesy of one Emmett Cullen; yea the one I sent to Emmett when Jake and the Cullens moved to Alaska. To say I was livid would be an understatement; I was rabid! First, I ran Paul and Emmett out of the state with thanks to the cubs and then had to run around La Push _and_ Forks destroying as much of the damned newsletters as I could. And through it all Jake only shook his head and said, "I told you not to play with Emmett. That's what your ass gets. Now the entire male tourist population has a half naked picture of you." Believe it or not _that_ was our first argument as a couple. I later learned that he had 'confiscated' as many as he could using Charlie's 'borrowed' police badge calling it 'child pornography'.

We eventually overcame this hurdle and let our relationship go from there. Oh, by the way, Paul and Emmett were allowed back after a month but that was only because Rachel was due with the twins any day at the time. It was after all of this and the death of Paul's newsletter (although I have heard whispers that it still exists like in an 'underground' type of way but I have no evidence – yet) that we all learned that Seth had been Paul's informant for the longest which explains how Paul would've gotten the photo from Emmett. Needless to say, Seth became one of my least favorite people.

Graduation continues on finally coming to a close. We all cheer because we are done with school…for now. We all file outside and the excitement in the air is palpable. I smile and wave at friends and classmates on my way to meet my own. It's bittersweet seeing the others being hugged by their mothers _and_ fathers. Right now I really miss my daddy because I know he'd be so proud of me – proud of us; Seth and I. I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist and I smile up at Jacob weakly. I know he's feeling and thinking the same thing. In fact, we all are; Jake with his mother, Embry and his father, Quil and both of his parents with Seth and I missing Daddy. "They're all proud of us." Jake whispers before gently kissing my forehead. I nod my head in agreement because it's true but it'd've been nice to actually see how proud they are of us. I find myself caught up in a tight hug between Quil and Embry and then finally Seth.

We quickly find our families and friends and split up to greet immediate family first. Seth and I are quickly caught up in a tight hug from Mom. We both fight back tears as she whispers to us how proud she is of us and 'your father is smiling down on both of you'. I feel Seth's hug tighten around us as she begins telling us how we'll be successful at whatever we strive to accomplish. After Mom bestowing some of her attention on just me she then turns to Seth. I get a hug from Sam, Emily and Levi before getting caught up in tight hugs from the rest of the wolves, imprints, humans and vampires present. Yea, the Cullens have shown up too for this momentous occasion. I smile at Nessie as she's happily chatting away with Alice while holding the hand of Nahuel; turns out that she'd eventually fall in love with him. I still don't understand what happened to the imprint but everything seems to have worked out for everyone. Daddy always told me that 'sometimes things happen for a reason. Sometimes good things and the rest of the times it's bad. Just because you don't immediately see the good end result doesn't mean that it won't happen'. Maybe Daddy died so that I'd learn to stand on my own two feet first and then learn how to lean on others? And maybe Jake imprinted just long enough to develop a bond with the Cullens for some other reason. "Very deep thoughts for graduation, don't you think?" I look up to see Eddie-boy standing beside.

"Was it the deepest thought here?" I ask with a smirk. He looks around at everyone standing around and looks down at me.

"Yea, pretty much. At least out of the graduates; the parents are a different story."

"Whatever mind-rapist." I snort before turning my attention back to my family. Seth is standing talking to Sam with Levi bouncing around wearing his graduation cap. There's a girl standing beside him holding his hand and having a conversation with Emily and Mom. She's short at about 5'2" with shoulder length cut straight black hair, her skin is a dark red; she's Native American from the Morongo tribe. She's wearing a light yellow summer dress with light brown wedges. Her name is Amber Wilds and she is my little brother's girlfriend. Amber is a sweet and loving girl who is a veterinarian in Forks and is a perfect match for my brother. It's funny but when he first saw her he was immediately 'smitten', or at least how Mom described it, with her that we all thought that he had finally imprinted but it was just 'love at first sight'. They've been together for about 2-yrs now. She graduated from college during the winter and has been living with us since.

Jacob is surrounded by Billy, Rachel, Paul, Rebecca, Robert and his four nieces and nephews. Amy and Adam are now 8 and Peter and Phillip (Paul and Rachel's twins) are 4. it's odd how the twins each had twins and now, for some reason per Beck, I'm expected to have a set as well; but both girls. Whatever, if you haven't guessed by now Beck is crazy and that craziness is slowly passing on to her daughter, Amy, since every time she sees me she runs to me and whispers to my belly, 'please be girls, please be girls'. Jacob catches my eye and winks at me before turning to laugh at something Rob has said. Shaking my head with a smile I notice Quil is laughing with Old Quil and a now 11-yr old Claire standing next to him. Claire is hugging Quil tightly as he has his hand resting on top of her head and is now rolling his eyes at something Old Quil has said.

Finally there's Embry and his mother, Mattie. Embry is talking to his mother, who is also in tears, and has a beautiful woman on his hip with his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close. She's tall 5'9", leggy, with a very short hair cut (that looks so cute on her); her skin is a rich brown with a hint of redness to it. She's wearing a green and white flower printed summer dress and some white flip flops. Embry leans down and captures her full lips with his own. That's the reason why I'm glad I chose Jacob. Her name is Tatiana Nyota Williams and is Embry's girlfriend, his love, his 'Chocolate Thighs'. She showed up on the Rez 3-yrs ago looking to learn more about her heritage as a shape shifter. Yea, turns out that she's a distant relative of the Clearwaters and she along with her brother and about 8 of her cousins all phased 4-years ago to handle 'a leech-gang war' near their grandmother's neighborhood. Embry was hooked the moment he laid eyes on her and has done all that he could to make sure that she was his. Embry loves me, I know, but he is 'in love' with her and I couldn't be happier for him especially considering how he's opened up a lot since she's arrived. Embry's always been very quiet and reserved; he was the kind of guy who went with the flow and didn't stand out much. Tati has inspired a lot of…passion in him. I shake my head with a laugh as their kiss deepens and a tall, dark man clears his throat to break them apart; that's 'Tank', Tati's brother. Embry always wanted a big family and that is exactly what he's gotten with Tati. She's still in college studying medicine looking to become a pediatrician with one more year to go.

After everyone has made their rounds and received their 'congrats', 'way to go' and from Beck 'I can't believe your ass sat through 4-years of college' (God, I love that woman). We all group together for our photos; the combination always rearranging from just the Renegades, to the all the wolves, family photos, couples photos, candid photos, the usual corny rabbit ears thrown in and whatever else these boys can think of. It is while I'm busy talking with Tati, Amber and Beck about our summer plans (more like 'our' summer plans minus Beck because she always winds up bringing the twins with her; supposedly she's not learned how to beat Rob at the simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors) in between accepting and opening my graduation gifts that I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around only to see just Dave and Eli standing off flirting with some girls but not anyone else. I hear an 'oh my gawd' from Tati and feel someone take my hand. Looking down I see Jacob kneeling down and smiling back up at me. My initial thought is 'what the hell are you doing?' but then realization dawns on me as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a diamond engagement ring. I hear a gasp; whether it is my own or someone else's, I don't know. "Lee, will you marry me?" Jacob asks me and I, I'm stunned. Sure we had discussed getting engaged after college but, but it was after we opened the garage together and, and I definitely didn't pick this up in his head – he's been keeping secrets from me.

I look up with a smile closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe. I love Jacob Ephraim Black with all my heart, body and soul and I do want to spend the rest of our lives together as his wife. When I open my eyes they are met with a pair of gorgeous gray eyes belonging to a strongly chiseled face with that rugged stubble; the guy is…damn. He smiles at me with a nod in my direction and I blush turning my attention back to Jake who is calling my name. "Lee? Leah?" Jake calls standing up and following my line of sight. "Did, did you just fucking imprint?" Jake demands angrily with a look of murder in his eyes. I'm suddenly aware of how quiet it is now, or at least out of our group, as Jake angrily glares at the gray-eyed stranger; who seeing a huge, Indian shooting daggers at him with his eyes makes a hasty retreat. "Leah." Jake calls again as I smile up at him.

"Nope, I didn't imprint." I declare laughing as I wrap my arms around Jake's neck quickly kissing his lips.

"You bitch." He growls as the others laugh and I shrug at his comment; after all I do turn into a giant canine.

"Yea, but I'm your bitch." I say quietly gently kissing him again. "And my answer is 'yes'."

"Damn right." Jacob growls out hugging me tightly and then placing the ring on my finger. We share a sweet kiss as people buzz around us with the excitement of another La Push wedding. Our tender moment is short lived as Alice bounces up excitedly (obviously because she _thinks_ she's planning my wedding; I think my Mom, Beck, Tati and Amber may have something to say about that; but they'll most likely have no problem with the Cullens fitting the bill) as she hands Jake an envelope.

"And _this_ is from us." Alice says as Seth, Quil and Embry quickly gather around to see what the Cullens have given us. The boys' didn't get anything for graduating from high school because Jacob didn't feel right about accepting expensive gifts from his imprint's family and that I wouldn't be receiving anything seeing as how I'd already graduated two years earlier. But this time we could reap the benefits without our Alpha feeling guilty or anyone within the pack being left out. Jake opens the envelope and I can hear Quil quietly mumbling wishing for an island; what he'd do with an island I don't even want to know. I'd pass on the island since the last non-vampire that went to the Cullen's island came back pregnant with enough drama worthy of TLC; 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant With A Vampire's Child 5'. I chuckle to myself as Edward sighs and rolls his eyes at my thoughts which I'm entitled to, thank you very much mind rapist.

"Plane tickets?" Jake asks with a frown drawing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Not just plane tickets, Jake." Embry says snatching the envelope from his hands. "Round trip plane tickets to Europe."

"We're going to Europe?" I asked excitedly. Okay, yea, they may stink like 2,300 beds of roses watered with high karate cologne but man they seriously know how to give a gift. I mean backpacking across Europe can't be too hard considering how majority of us probably going are wolves.

"And depending on where you guys would like to visit we will have arrangements set up for you." Carlisle says stopping my hostel thoughts. Oh my God! I've heard Rosalie mention a castle somewhere in Spain,

"Madrid." Edward clarifies for me. "And there are 8 tickets." Sweet, a couple's retreat...well for most of us anyway. I can't help but notice out the corner of my eyes Quil throw up his hands meaning I guess he's out. But before we can even begin to hash out who's all going, when, where there's a loud shout that silences us all.

"OH HELL NO!" Beck growls out as she walks up to stand in between us and the Cullens glaring angrily at them. "We had a $50 gift limit agreement." Beck states matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

"We never agreed to that." Rosalie says with a frown.

"Uh…yea, yea you did." Beck says with a harsh laugh and an air or superiority. "Bella, in fact, agreed."

"Bella?" Rosalie repeats as everyone turns to look at said vampire. I swear that if she had a drop of blood left she'd be blushing.

"Yea, Bella handles your legal, or rather 'illegal'," Beck says inserting in hand quotes, "dealings with your crooked lawyer. Thus making her your acting executor of the Cullen estate and fortune. In other words _you all_ have retracted on our agreement." Uh-oh here it comes. "And _thus_ must reimburse me for my time, pain and suffering." And there's the angle. Ever since Beck has come back to La Push she's been trying to get a cut of the Cullens' fortune…thus far with no succes - no surprise.

"Uh…what pain and suffering?" Jake asks with a hard frown.

"Haven't you been listening? The pain is, obviously, from the realization that our verbal agreement has been broken. The suffering because now despite all the work, love and care I put into your gift,"

"You gave each of us 10 bucks." Jake growls out narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. I mean these are hard times, Jacob. I don't have money to just throw around like, like I was a Cullen. Don't you want your niece and nephew to go to college?" It is around this time that I tune Beck out already sensing that this is going to take a while. I love Beck and I'm _mildly_ sorry that she feels one up'd by the Cullens but truthfully I'm really looking forward to going to Europe! WOOHOO! LEAH CLEARWATER HAS GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE, JUST GOT ENGAGED AND IS GOING TO EUROPE! YAY!

* * *

A/N: There is FINALLY my epilogue. I'm sorry that it took so but I couldn't find the right voice to use. I had one for Billy then Jake then Sue then Beck (for some odd reason that hit me at like 2:30 in the morning but I lost 'cuz it was 2:30 in the morning and I feel asleep in mid-sentence which wouldn't have mattered anyway because after 2-paragraphs it became just purely chicken scratch and garble) but then ItsCuzOfTheFame gave me the idea of doing Leah or Embry. Thanks, Taji! I love you for that because then it finally hit me as I was debating over whether or not to get on Twitter at 11pm which meant I wouldn't get off until about 3am. I've been away for 2-days but for a good cause.

But, I won't lie after some point I had to go to work and really lost my flow...so sorry if it sucked but just wanted to get it out there. And Ozzie since I, apparently, now keep track of my days through Twitter I'm sorry if I missed your birthday. Happy Birthday! And a quick shout out to all my Twitter girls especially you Britt because for the last 2-days I've been singing old R&B songs just at random moments throughout my day.

But you all know what to do. This is the final installment and I'm thinking about doing a short 5 shot of Embry and his girlfriend, Tati, before continuing with my Blackwater story. Summer Love will be the title for Embry's story and Never Letting Go for the sequel to Missing You. So you gotta review the final chapter those of you who alerted and fav'd me but never bothered to say anything. I can't find you so it's not like you have to live in fear of me retaliating against you. But it's late I"m rambling so...yea, REVIEW! NOW!............THANK YOU \(^o^)/


End file.
